Aun existe una esperanza
by Haruno-Sakura-Uchiha
Summary: Han pasado 4 años desde que Sasuke se fue de la aldea y se separa de Sakura el destino los quiso separar, pero ahora el destino los vuelve a reunir para poder estar juntos de nuevo...
1. Chapter 1

Esta es mi primera vez en fanfiction y mi primer fic que publico, espero y me den una oportunidad y sin más les dejo aquí el capítulo 1.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son del gran autor Masashi Kishimoto.

~~~Cambio de escena

-/ Hablan

~~~FLASH BACK~~~ recuerdos

( ) Pensamientos

AÚN EXISTE UNA ESPERANZA.

Chapter 1: "No puedo dejar de pensar en ti."

~~~~~~~~~En konoha~~~~~~~~

Se encontraba una chica un poco alta de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes esmeralda caminando junto con un pelirrubio de ojos azules de camino hacia un parque cercano al puesto de Ichiraku Ramen.

-/Jeje Sakura chan entonces que dices ¿quieres ir conmigo y Hina chan a comer con el viejo de Ichiraku?/ -Preguntaba muy amistosa mente su compañero de equipo el sentía que últimamente Sakura estaba muy alejada de todos y quería que conviviera un poco más con ellos.

-/Mmm... Gracias Naruto pero... no quiero incomodarte a ti y a Hinata es una cita de ustedes sería muy molesto estar ahí mejor para la próxima/ Sonreía Sakura de pronto una voz muy conocida empezó a molestar a la pelirrosa (Shannaro! deberíamos de ir ¡yo quiero salir! *^*) Comentaba una voz dentro de la pelirrosa sabía quién era exactamente su inner.

-/Tu otra vez ah… Como es posible que quieras ir Naruto y Hinata son novios es muy incómodo que estés en una cita y alguien este interviniendo comentaba Sakura mentalmente/ (Ah... cierto lo olvide el baka de Naruto ya tenía novia u.u mm...está bien, pero la próxima quiero salir ¡ehh..!) comentaba su inner.

/Si ya se la próxima... Sakura suspiro / Bueno Naruto te dejo ¡tengo que ir con Tsunade sama adiós suerte con tu cita!

Sakura solo quería salir de ahí y llegar a su casa pero en el camino paso por un lugar muy conocido que traía malos y buenos recuerdos el lugar donde Sasuke la dejo...

-Sakura miro atentamente el lugar y decidió quedarse a descansar un rato ahí, se sentó y cerró los ojos lentamente el día era hermoso los pájaros cantaban y el sol estaba iluminando hacia que una buena energía cubriera su cuerpo. Pero los pensamientos deprimentes no tardaron en llegar...

-/Sasuke kun... porque te fuiste... te extraño tanto quisiera solo verte y saber que estas bien/ pensaba la pelirrosa en ese momento vino a su mente los recuerdos de aquel lugar.

~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura había decidido que ese día comería junto con Sasuke apenas eran genin no tenía mucho que ya eran el equipo kakashi estaba muy ansiosa así que decidió buscar al uchiha para comer junto con el pero no lo encontró resignada se fue a sentar a aquel lugar donde la había abandonado. En ese momento su mirada choco con la del pelinegro que estaba en un frondoso árbol recargado.

-/Sasuke miraba atentamente a Sakura de una manera muy sensual recargado sobre el tronco de un arbol/

-/ (¡Shannaro ya viste eso nos está mirando o por dios! dile algo no te quedes así/ comentaba su voz interior

-/Mm... seguro es una broma... Sasuke kun no me estaría mirando ya quisiera que dijera que mi frente es hermosa o ese tipo de cosas pero él es muy inexpresivo/

-/ (¡Kya! ¡Mira! se está acercando/ Comentaba su inner por lo que la pelirrosa solo puedo sonrojarse un poco

Sasuke camino y se sentó junto con Sakura y le afirmo que ella era demasiado linda y su frente la hacía verse mejor Sakura se sentía demasiada sonrojada ¿era posible eso? Uchiha Sasuke le estaba diciendo esas cosas

En ese momento Sasuke se acercó lentamente a Sakura. La pelirrosa solo estaba segura de algo la besaría en ese momento Sasuke se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia otro lugar la pelirrosa solo pensó en esperarlo sin saber que ese era Naruto transformado en Sasuke.

Sasuke caminaba lentamente por aquel lugar y se encontró con Sakura, ella le comenta sobre el pasado de Naruto, ya que no tenía padres que le castigaran por su conducta. Sin embargo, Sasuke, siendo  
él mismo un huérfano, podía entender la dura realidad de la soledad como tal. Sasuke se volvió hostil y distante al escuchar los sentimientos de Sakura, y le dijo que ella era una molestia.

Sakura solo se pudo quedar parada mirando como el Uchiha se retiraba.

~~~~~~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~~~~~~

-Sakura dio un suspiro /Sasuke kun... yo sé que nunca olvidaste ese día...yo sé que en ese tiempo era solo una fangirl pero después de eso cambie por ti/ 

~~~~FLASH BACK~~~

-Sakura estaba junto con Naruto en Ichiraku, Naruto la había invitado porque Sakura no dejaba de tener un mal presentimiento pero no lo pudo dejar de pensar sentía algo. Una inquietud sabía que sasuke haría algo que cambiaría las vidas de todos.

Sakura termino de comer con Naruto y se retiró mostrando una sonrisa falsa y una cara de despreocupación pero por dentro sabía que algo no estaba bien iba a dirigirse a su casa pero se  
dirijo al lugar donde Sasuke le había dicho molestia por primera vez, camino y vio al pelinegro caminando con una mochila Sasuke se iría de la aldea...

-/¡Sasuke por favor no te vayas no recuerdas lo que hemos pasado juntos! / Suplicaba

/Sasuke kun... por favor... hemos pasado mucho Tu y yo y Naruto y Kakashi sensei  
por favor no dejes nuestros vínculos/ Recuerdas... aquí fue donde me dijiste molestia ese día fuiste muy grosero Sasuke... pero aun así te sigo queriendo/

-/Mmm… no recuerdo/ Comento el Uchiha de manera fría Sakura no lo creía estaba segura de que lo recordaba

-/Cierto... ya ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso pero Sasuke por favor la venganza no te traerá nada bueno…!/

-/Sasuke y si... no piensas cambiar de opinión llévame contigo /...Sakura comentaba entre lágrimas sus ojos color esmeralda no podían evitar dejar caer sobre su rostro aquellas gotas de agua pero...

-Sasuke se detuvo la miro lentamente y sonrió /Hmph... siempre seguirás siendo una molestia/

Sakura solo pudo soltar más lagrimas ante aquel respuesta, pero cuando comentaría algo sintió como Sasuke apareció detrás de ella la golpeo lentamente y le agradeció.

~~~~FIN DEL FLASHBACK~~~~

-Sakura soltó unas lágrimas al recordar todo lo sucedido ¿porque no podía olvidarle?, Ya había pasado casi 4 años después de aquel incidente. Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte en aquel tiempo lo hubiera logrado detener...pero ahora ella y Naruto estaban decididos a traerlo devuelta

Sakura levanto la mirada seco sus lágrimas y decidió caminar hacia su casa Tsunade le había dejado la semana libre ya que había gastado mucho chakra en un misión.

En el camino encontró a varios de sus compañeros que ahora ya habían cambiado demasiado ya hasta algunos tenían parejas: Naruto y Hinata, Neji y Tenten, Ino y Sai, Choji con una jounin que apenas había ingresado, Shikamaru y Temari, etc... Se veían tan lindos.

Entonces recordó todas las propuestas que le dieron algunos chicos que querían tener algo con ella todas las había rechazado seguía amando a Sasuke.  
Llego a su casa y decidió tomar una larga ducha y dormir un rato. 

~~~~~~~~~En otro lugar fuera de konoha~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke se encontraba junto con Taka en una misión de Akatsuki necesitaban sacar un poco de información de Konoha ya que Madara estaba decidido a robarse al Jinchuriki del Kyubi ese mismo era Naruto por lo que a Sasuke no le parecía nada molesto volver a ver al idiota de su compañero y mostrarle su fuerza. Esta vez le dejaría claro quién era más fuerte pero recordó su antiguo equipo era verdad que los había dejado pero todavía sentía algo por ellos tal vez sería ¿lastima? si eso era

En ese momento vino a su mente la imagen de una pelirrosa suplicándole que no se vaya de Konoha, bajo un poco la mirada permitiendo que sus cabellos oscuros cubrieran sus ojos /Hmph... En realidad sigues siendo una molestia no te he podido sacar de mis pensamientos desde ese día... Pero no te preocupes pronto me veras otra vez.../ susurro el Uchiha para sí mismo para que ningún miembro de taka lo lograse escuchar

-/Ya estamos cerca instalaremos un mini campamento, mientras hacemos un plan para ingresar a Konoha/ Comento Sasuke con una mirada apagada y una leve sonrisa de lado

Bueno aquí está el capítulo 1 ¿Qué les pareció?, Me decidí enfocar desde cuando eran pequeños pero no se preocupen después de este capítulo vendrá más acción, espero sus comentarios recuerden acepto cualquier tipo de comentarios hacia mi fic para mejorar y espero poder subiré el próximo capítulo mañana ¡yane! Nos leemos luego


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, pues aquí está el capítulo 2 del fic, espero les guste y espero sus reviews ya saben cualquier tipo de comentario hacia el fic lo acepto es para mejorar si no les gusta mucho como redacto no se preocupen iré mejorando a través de los capítulos es que este fic ya lo había hecho y me da un poco de flojera volver a hacerlo para corregir la manera de escribir pero ya después ira mejorando se los aseguro solo tengan paciencia, sin más por el momento les dejo el capítulo ¡nos vemos!.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son del gran autor Masashi Kishimoto.

~~~Cambio de escena

-/ Hablan

~~~FLASH BACK~~~ recuerdos

( ) Pensamientos

AUN EXISTE UNA ESPERANZA.

Chapter 2: "Sentimientos escondidos"

-Sasuke se encontraba junto con taka instalando un campamento, estaban alejados de Konoha ya que si algún ninja de Konoha o aliado los encontrase se meterían en serios problemas y descubrirían tal vez sus motivos y su localización, no se podían exponer a alguna situación así, por lo que tendrían que ser muy cautelosos en todos los movimientos que hiciesen.

-/ ¡Oye Sasuke!/ Un peliplateado con dientes muy afilados y cara muy amistosa llamaba la atención del pelinegro

-/ Hmph... ¿Qué quieres Suigetsu?/

-/ ¿Oye es verdad que en Konoha hay ninjas muy fuertes y ninjas médicos de los mejores?/Suigetsu estaba realmente animado quería pelear con alguien realmente fuerte y que tuviera alguna katana para su colección

-/ ¡Cállate reptil! Sasuke es mucho más fuerte que esos tipos de konoha, claro él es único, no podía estar con gente tan débil a su alrededor por eso se fue de esa aldea tan absurda llena de incompetentes /Comentaba una pelirroja tomando con sus dedos sus anteojos y acomodándolos

-/ ¡Ah...! ¡Mira mira ya llego la bruja jeje! Sabes algo mejor cállate karin estoy hablando con Sasuke / Comentaba Suigetsu demasiado animado solo quería que Karin se callara de una buena vez era una plática entre él y Sasuke

-/ Karin.../ Comento Sasuke mirando atentamente a la chica

-/ ¿Si Sasukito necesitas algo? /Comento melosamente una peliroja

-Sasuke activo el sharigan y miro a la pelirroja -/ ¡No te metas en mis problemas! si me fui de konoha o no eso no te incumbe no me importa si eres mujer yo podría matarte en cualquier momento, así que mejor ve a molestar a otra persona o ayuda a Juugo a hacer el campamento antes de que sea la última vez que puedas pronunciar alguna palabra! /

Karin se fue corriendo del lugar sabía que cuando Sasuke estaba molesto nadie le podía retener su furia, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y huyo del lugar para ir con Juugo

-/ Jeje maldita bruja entonces Sasuke me vas a responder/

-/ Hmph.. Konoha... solo es una aldea como las otras pero tiene unos ninjas muy fuertes no podremos bajar la guardia ...supongo que encontraras alguna persona que sepa manejar la katana ahora que te respondí ayuda a Juugo a preparar algo de comer/ Suigetsu asintió y fue muy animado junto con los demás a molestar un rato a la bruja amaba hacerla enojar

-/ Juugo quiero que hagas una barrera para que no detecten nuestro chakra, mientras explorare la zona/ Comento el pelinegro

-/ Si Sasuke sama / Comento Juugo mientras hacía unos sellos para empezar a crear la barrera, Sasuke camino hacia una pequeña fuente que se encontraba un poco lejos del campamento necesitaba darse una ducha y entrenar un poco... se dirigió hacia la fuente cautelosamente pero para su sorpresa escucho una voz muy conocida, hizo algunos sellos para que nadie detectara su chakra y miro lentamente desde detrás de un árbol muy frondoso, Había una chica de cabellos rosados junto con Tsunade –(¿No puede ser es Sakura?)- Pensaba el chico mirando a aquella chica ella estaba buscando algunas plantas medicinales y guardándolas en una bolsa que llevaba con su maestra

-(Si, no hay ninguna duda es ella ¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí?) Pensaba Sasuke pero no pudo evitar mirar a la pelirrosa se veía realmente linda su cabello ya era más largo desde la última vez que la había visto y ya tenía el cuerpo de toda una mujer, no tardó en darse cuenta que Sakura era una ninja medico por ver que recolectaban plantas medicinales, anotaban algunas cosas en una pequeña libreta y hacia algunos sellos para guardarlas en algunos pergaminos.

-/ ¿Tsunade sama usted cree que con esto alcance para hacer el veneno para las shurikens de los anbu? pregunto Sakura con una cara de curiosidad desde hace varios minutos sentía que alguien la miraba pero no detectaba ningún chakra por lo que veía tampoco Tsunade así que no se preocupó

-/ Si con esto alcanza solo llevaremos un poco más para hacer algún antídoto contra el veneno y regresaremos a Konoha/ Tsunade contesto a Sakura, lentamente acerco una de sus manos y la apoyo en la cabeza de Sakura

-/ Sabes ... estoy muy feliz de que seas mi alumna eres como una hija para mí, algún día serás más fuerte que yo/ Comento Tsunade con una sonrisa en su rostro Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima y abrazar a su maestra

-/ ¡Bueno creo que estas son todas las que necesitábamos!/ Comentaba Sakura mirando a su maestra

-/ ¡Sí! Regresemos a konoha, mañana será un día muy largo, tomate el día libre mañana Sakura necesito que acumules un poco más de chakra porque lo necesitaras para hacer los venenos/

-/ Si gracias Tsunade / Las dos chicas caminaron rumbo a Konoha Sasuke solo seguía mirando a Sakura hasta que desapareció su silueta

-/ Tsk... ¡Maldición que estoy haciendo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, que mirar a una mujer! / comento Sasuke agitando su cabeza hacia los lados y levantarse. Camino y empezó a desnudarse para ducharse un rato ya no había entrenado por estar viendo a la pelirrosa ahora no perdería el tiempo en no ducharse.

-(Sakura sigues siendo una molestia... pero una molestia que sigue perdurando hasta ahora en mi mente) Pensaba Sasuke mientras metía su rostro dentro del agua…


	3. Chapter 3

Hola les dejo el capítulo 3 del fic "Aun existe una esperanza" espero les guste y eto… quería dar las gracias a Leilsel97 chan ¡Gracias por ser mi primer review!, lo siento si no te conteste en el segundo capítulo pero no se guardó cuando lo edite pero de todas formas aprovecho en este capítulo enserio ¡gracias!, y bueno les dejo el capi ¡matta nee! Y que todo les vaya bien hoy.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son del gran autor Masashi Kishimoto.

~~~Cambio de escena

-/ Hablan

~~~FLASH BACK~~~ recuerdos

( ) Pensamientos

AUN EXISTE UNA ESPERANZA.

Chapter 3: "La respuesta de Sakura"

~~~~~~~En Konoha~~~~~~~~

Sakura se encontraba en su habitación acompañada con un profundo sueño pero para su suerte y tranquilidad ese momento acabaría muy pronto de lo que ella esperaba.

-/ ¡Sasuke kun...n-no me dejes!.../ Susurraba Sakura con su rostro lleno de lágrimas en ese momento sus ojos se abrieron.

-/ Ah... Fue solo un sueño/ Se secó las lágrimas de los ojos y se levantó para ducharse últimamente ese sueño no la dejaba estar tranquila era el mismo sueño que tenía cuando Sasuke había dejado la aldea, pensaba que ya lo había olvidado pero porque seguía pensando en él. Abrió una puerta que se encontraba en su habitación y se fue desnudando para meterse a la ducha hoy tenía el día libre así que saldría un rato con Ino, Hinata y Tenten

-/ Mmm... Veamos que me pondré hoy... necesitare ir un poco cómoda para salir a konoha/

-/ ¡Ya se! usare el Kimono que Hinata me regalo el año pasado por mi cumpleaños/

Sakura termino de ducharse y saco del vestidor un hermoso kimono rosado con imágenes de Sakuras incrustadas por todo el kimono con un hanhaba roja (es el cómo listón grande que lleva por el estómago)  
se colocó lentamente el Kimono y cuando logro colocárselo completamente se miró hacia el espejo para ver si no le faltaba colocarse algún detalle más, después se acercó a un pequeño tocador que tenía en su habitación y empezó a cepillar su cabello, se colocó encima de este una kanzashi en forma de flor de cerezo (Es como un adorno para el cabello) se pintó un poco los labios de color rosa y decidió salir de su casa. 

Era un día hermoso no podría desperdiciarlo y empezó a caminar hacia el lugar donde habían quedado de verse.

-/ Hum,.. Ya tardaron demasiado maldita puerca seguro y se quedó con Sai un rato / Miraba hacia los lados haciendo un puchero

-/ Sakura san.../ Grito una peliazul mientras se acercaba hacia la pelirrosa

-/ ¡Hinata hola! ¿Cómo te fue con Naruto en tu cita jeje? / Comento Sakura con una mirada picara

-Hinata se sonrojo demasiado parecía un tomate /B-bien N-naruto kun me propuso ma-trimonio.../ Comento la peliazul con una gran sonrisa

-/ ¡Enserio Hinata qué bien! hasta que te lo propuso Naruto, pensé que nunca lo haría/

-/ Em... s-si yo t-tampoco lo esperaba... p-pero me sentí muy feliz cuando me dijo / Comento Hinata

-/Oh... mira ya llegaron/ Comento Sakura mirando a dos chicas que se iban acercando junto con ella y Hinata

-/ ¡Oye puerca tardaste mucho! me habías dicho que llegarías temprano y tú también Tenten casi moría aquí sola junto con Hinata /

-/ Jaja tampoco es para exagerar frentuda bueno y ¿a dónde vamos a ir? / Pregunto la pelirrubia

-/ Mm... Que les parece si vamos a un salón a comer algo y para festejar el compromiso de Hinata con Naruto / Comento Sakura

-/ ¿¡Que!? ¡Ya te lo dijo Hinata! /-Comentaba Tenten realmente le sorprendía

-/ S-si ayer me lo propuso y yo a-acepte… / Comento la peliazul tímidamente

-/ ¡Qué bien Hinata! Espero hagan una linda familia tú y Naruto / Comentaba Ino con una sonrisa pervertida

-Hinata se sonrojo y asintió levemente

-/Jaja bueno vamos si no, nos quedaremos todo el día aquí paradas /-Comento la pelirrosa mientras ella y sus amigas se dirigían al salón

~~~~~~~Fuera de Konoha~~~~~~~ 

-/ Hmph... hoy es el día / pensó Sasuke con una sonrisa

-Miro a ver a taka que permanecía alado de él esperando ordenes -/ ¡Bien! el plan es el siguiente: entraremos a Konoha muy precavidos, Karin ocultara nuestro chakra y si descubre alguna barrera o algún jutsu para detectarnos avisara, Juugo lo eliminara después yo iré a buscar algunas cosas, ¡ no quiero que me sigan! su misión de ustedes es buscar a Naruto después mandar algún aviso para que yo me entere y hasta que yo llegue no podrán acercarse. Después esperaremos el momento donde este desprevenido y lo atacaremos para llevarlo a la base de Akatsuki por lo que tendremos que evitar alguna pelea ya que Naruto es un poco fuerte y podrá llamar la atención la pelea que se desate a otros ninjas/

-/ El plan se realizara a las 12:00 de la noche, mientras observaremos cualquier cambio en el alrededor.../ -Comento Sasuke con una mirada diferente a las que siempre tenía ahora había algo especial, un brillo en sus ojos

-/ ¡Bien Sasuke! mientras iré por algo de comer jeje ya tengo hambre tendré que prepararme muy bien para pelear con muchos ninjas jeje / -Suigetsu se dirigía a Sasuke mientras se levantaba para irse de aquel lugar.

-/ Sasuke sama yo vigilare la zona por si se acerca algún ninja enemigo / Comentaba Juugo

- /Oye Sasukito mm... estamos solos ¿no te gustaría aprovechar el tiempo...?/ Comentaba una pelirroja con una mirada lujuriosa

-/ ¡Karin no te me acerques! largo de aquí ve a molestar a otra persona/

-/ ¡Pero! ¡Sasuke kun! No hay nadie aquí, podríamos divertirnos un rato /

-/ Karin que no ¿no entiendes o que te pasa? /

Karin solo asintió molesta pero al ver la mirada fulminante de Sasuke se retiró con Suigetsu odiaba estar junto con el pero ahora era la persona que estaba un poco más alejada de Sasuke, Por otra parte Sasuke se recargo en un árbol y cerró los ojos

-/ Sakura... pronto me volverás a ver /Comento con una sonrisa sádica y a la vez apasionada

El día había pasado demasiado rápido Sakura no lo podían creer ya tenían que regresar a sus casa ya que Ino, Hinaya y Tenten solo tenían hoy como día libre por lo que se despidió de ellas y se fue camino hacia su Casa. Cuando llego entro rápidamente hacia su cuarto y se recostó en su cama sentía mucho cansancio, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente llevándola a un sueño profundo

-/ ¡Bien! empezamos el plan / Comento Sasuke mientras se dirigía el y Taka hacia la entrada de konoha

Lograron entrar con éxito ahora el plan empezaba individualmente por parte de Sasuke. Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu se fueron juntos en busca de Naruto.

Sasuke llego a una pequeña parte de Konoha que estaba donde antes viva, cerca de ahí estaba la casa de Kakashi y Sakura, aunque la aldea ya había tenido algunos cambios por la destrucción de konoha por parte de Pain aún eran visibles algunas cosas que lo hacían reconocer los lugares por donde caminaba, Sabia que eran tan tontos para seguir viviendo en la misma zona que antes pero para su sorpresa encontró la casa que estaba buscando.

-/ Hmph.. Así que estabas aquí /-Sasuke miro una casa pequeña sabía que ahí estaba a la persona que buscaba una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro y se fue acercando hacia una ventana estaba seguro que dirigía hacia la habitación de su molestia...

-/ Es hora de volver a encontrarnos… / -Comento Sasuke antes de acercarse a la ventana y mirar sobre ella… 


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hi! Les dejare el capítulo 4 de mi pequeño fic, Intentare subir doble capitulo al día ya que este fic lo estoy subiendo en mi página de Facebook u.u pero mañana adelantare todo lo que pueda actualmente son 19 capítulos. Ya saben cualquier comentario que quieran hacer sobre él pueden hacerlo sin ningún problema yo aceptare todos es para ir mejorando en esto. Sin más les dejo el capítulo ¡disfrútenlo! Y que todo les salga bien el dia de hoy.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son del gran autor Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 4: "Recuerdos del pasado".

-/ Hmph... Así que estabas aquí /-Sasuke miro una casa pequeña sabía que ahí estaba Sakura, soltó una mirada lujuriosa y una sonrisa y se fue acercando hacia una ventana estaba seguro que dirigía hacia la habitación de su molestia...

-/ Es hora de volver a encontrarnos /...Comento Sasuke

Cuando logro subir miro hacia la ventana y ahí la vio era hermosa Decidió entrar hacia la habitación logro entrar con éxito ya que la ventana estaba abierta y se introdujo sigilosamente a la habitación. Sus ojos se cautivaron al ver a una pelirrosa recostada con un Kimono con Sakuras detalladamente pintadas ese kimono se le veía hermoso hacia que todo en ella resaltase sus labios, sus cabellos rosados, su cuerpo, sus ojos verdes …..( ¡Tsk... pero qué demonios estoy pensando no hay tiempo!)

-Sakura empezó a moverse en su cama y despertó pero se quedó inmóvil -/ (Alguien está aquí pero quien podrá ser, Me hare la dormida y cuando tenga la oportunidad atacare a la persona que está en esta habitación…)/ Pensó la pelirrosa y hábilmente se volvió a hacer la dormida

Sasuke se detuvo rápidamente pensó que Sakura había despertado pero para su suerte no era así decidido empezó a acercarse lentamente hasta donde estaba aquella pelirrosa -/(¿Quién demonios eres? No soy una chica débil yo se me cuidar sola y te lo demostrare)-pensó la Sakura

Sasuke activo su sharingan sabía que no podía estar con la guardia tan baja cualquier ninja podría aparecer o Sakura se podría dar cuenta de su presencia, por lo que tenía preparado un kunai en su mano derecha por cualquier situación.

Pero su sorpresa fue cuando vio como la Kunoichi lo intento atacar con un kunai que llevaba escondido Sasuke se movió rápidamente gracias al sharingan, pudo leer su movimiento y esquivarlo con éxito.

-/ ¿¡Quién eres muéstrate!? / Gritaba sakura de una manera muy segura apretando con un puño el kunai que llevaba en su mano

-/ Hmph… veo que has mejorado mucho / -Sakura quedo inmóvil esa voz la conocía a la perfección (¡n-no puede ser es Sasuke!)- pensaba Sakura mientras lo buscaba con la mirada 

-/ Hmph…. ¿te comió la lengua el gato o que Sakura? / comento de una manera arrogante con una media sonrisa de lado 

-/ ¿Q-que quieres aquí Uchiha? Te recuerdo que ya no soy la misma niña de antes, si quieres hacerle daño a alguien de konoha no te la dejare tan fácil, ¡para poder salir de aquí tendrás que enfrentarme! /

-/ Tsk.. Sí que sigues siendo molesta, solo vengo a pasar un rato, esa es la manera de recibirme después de tanto sin verme /-Sasuke realmente se sentía bien ver a aquella pelirrosa le traía tantos recuerdos

-/ ¡Sasuke … te lo volveré a preguntar! ¿Qué haces aquí y para qué? /

-/ Hmph... Vine por algo que me pertenece /

-Sakura quedo sorprendida ¿solo era eso?, aun así no podía quedar desprevenida (Tendré que estar alerta no me gusta nada como suena eso y además para que entro en mi habitación yo no tengo nada que le pertenezca Pero si se atreve a hacerle daño a alguien de Konoha lo enfrentare)-Sakura pensaba

Sasuke se acercó a Sakura velozmente, Sakura se puso en guardia con el kunai frente de ella, intento atacarlo pero Sasuke era más rápido por el sharingan, tomo a la pelirrosa fuertemente del brazo y la azoto a una pared Sakura solo pudo gemir por el dolor del golpe mientras sentía como Sasuke la tomaba de los brazos para que no los pudiera mover.

-(¡Qué demonios le pasa!)-Pensaba Sakura

-/ ¡S-suéltame Uchiha! O te juro que sino yo…/ 

-/ ¿Tu que Sakura me vas a matar? / contesto arrogantemente

-/ Hmph… sigues siendo una molestia pero veo que has mejorado mucho tu técnica /-Sasuke susurro cerca del oído de la pelirrosa lo que provoco que Sakura se estremeciera 

-En ese momento le llego un mensaje de Taka "Sasuke encontramos a Naruto está a unos kilómetros cerca de tu ubicación" Sasuke sonrió si tenía a Naruto en sus manos sería más fuerte que los Akatsukis y se podría adueñar de la organización.  
Pero primero tenía que resolver el problema con su molestia.

-Sasuke acerco su rostro con el de la pelirrosa solo centímetros separaban sus cuerpos y sus miradas se encontraban, podía sentir el suave olor que desprendía Sakura de su cuerpo (Sigue oliendo a cereza….) pensó el Uchiha, su aliento chocaba con el de la pelirrosa (Cuanto deseo besarte y hacerte mía solo mía….) Pensaba Sasuke, pero no logro controlarse y fue acercando sus labios hacia los de la pelirrosa.

-(¡pero qué demonios haces shannaro! Muévete has algo Sakura No vas a dejar que el Uchiha juegue contigo cuando se le pegue su gana)-Gritaba su inner

Sakura ignoro su voz interna realmente no se esperaba eso de parte de Sasuke pero cuando sintió ese agradable olor que desprendía Sasuke y su aliento chocar junto con el de ella era difícil concentrarse, en ese momento vio como el Uchiha acercaba sus labios hacia los de ella  
Por impulso Sakura cerro lentamente los ojos y sintió los labios del uchiha aprisionar los suyos cuanto había anhelado ese beso por parte de Sasuke y ahora en un momento que no lo esperaba lo recibía.

-(Sus labios son muy cálidos….)-Pensaba la pelirrosa con las mejillas sonrojadas

El beso se volvió más apasionado Sasuke abrió lentamente la boca de la haruno para entrelazar su lengua con la suya era deliciosa sus labios eran adictivos, pero ese beso tuvo que ser separado por la falta de oxígeno. Ambos jóvenes se miraban con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-(¡Que demonios haces Sakura! Está jugando contigo Sasuke nunca haría eso, Dile que te suelte)-Comentaba su inner, Sakura entro en razón no lo dejaría que la humille, pero sintió como Sasuke se volvía a acercar para besarle de nuevo, Pero ahora ella fue la que impidió el beso retirando su rostro y apartando con sus manos a Sasuke.

-/ ¡S-sasuke kun detente! N-no quiero que me vuelvas a besar!  
¿Por qué me haces esto Sasuke?, ¡solo me besas para humillarme y después volver a dejarme como hace varios años!, ¡Pero yo ya no soy la misma chica que antes Sasuke! Ya no caigo tan fácil / Sakura gritaba con sus ojos cristalizados 

Sasuke quedo sorprendido por las palabras de Sakura, ¿le estaba diciendo que no quería que la besara? Nadie le decía que no a un Uchiha y se lo demostraría.

-/ Sakura tú me perteneces y yo hago contigo lo que se me dé la gana / Tomo fuertemente a la pelirrosa y la volvió a besar ahora el beso se volvió más forzado, Sakura se movía de lado a lado para que la soltara pero no lo lograba solo pida soltar miles de lágrimas mientras sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía por el contacto con el cuerpo de Sasuke.

Recordo que debajo de su manga llevaba otro Kunai, cuidadosamente lo saco y rapidamente lo encajo en el brazo del pelinegro.

-/ ¡Tsk... Que te pasa Sakura! /- Sasuke se apartó de la chica y la miro con esos orbes azabache que volverían loca a cualquiera 

-/ ¡Sasuke No me vuelvas a tocar! ¡y-yo no te pertenezco y no puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo Sasuke! en realidad no has cambiado nada…/ Las últimas palabras fueron con una desilusión ella pensaba que Sasuke había cambiado pero seguía siendo el mismo que pensaba solo en el…


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! Pues ya esta esté capitulo hecho ;) hoy subiré el capítulo 6 aunque un poco tarde intentare apresurarme a subir todos los capítulos para llegar donde actualmente está el fic ¡gracias por leerlo! Ustedes me ayudan a seguir mi fic, espero sus queridos reviews ya saben sus comentarios pueden ser negativos o positivos son para ir mejorando en esto. ¡Que todo les salga bien en este lindo día! ¡Matta nee!

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son del gran autor Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 5: "Soluciones"

-/ Sakura... Lo siento no debí de haber hecho nada /- Sasuke había agachado la mirada realmente se sentía mal, él no era ningún hombre que obligara a una mujer a hacer algo que no le gustara, sin embargo lo había hecho la había besado a la fuerza. Sakura lo miro sorprendida no se esperaba aquellas palabras por parte del chico pero aun así se quedó en silencio haciendo que el ambiente se volviera pesado.

- (Tsk... necesito tomar una decisión sino se darán cuenta de que estoy infiltrado en konoha y no lograre salir de aquí) pensó el uchiha

Sasuke activo su sharingan y miro fijamente a los orbes jades de la pelirrosa. Sakura no pudo evitar mirarlo a los ojos y caer en un genjutsu, sentía como su cuerpo caía como aquella vez cuando el Uchiha el abandono sabía que la dejaría otra vez unas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer a su rostro y callo en la inconsciencia. 

Sasuke la cargo y salió de la habitación con la pelirrosa entre sus brazos.

~~~~~~~~Con Taka~~~~~~~~ 

-/ ¡Ah... ya se tardó Sasuke! /Comentaba un peliplateado agarrando sus cabellos

-/ ¡Cállate reptil! Sasukito vendrá cuando él quiera /-Comentaba Karin con una mirada de odio hacia el peliplateado

-/ ¡Jaja seguro no viene porque fue a ver a su novia y no a ti bruja! / miraba a la pelirroja con una cara de burla sabía que eso la hacía enojar

-/ ¡Como sea mejor cállate mejor sigamos observando al zorro ese! /

Un chico de cabellos naranjas solo observaba la escena sin mencionar palabra alguna.

-/ ¡Mira ahí está mi Sasuke kun! / -Comentaba karin mirando a un chico de cabellos azabaches moviéndose hacia ellos

-/ Jeje deberías decir Sasuke y una chica que no eres tu / -Comentaba Suigetsu mientras señalaba a Sakura que estaba entre los brazos de Sasuke inconsciente. La pelirroja no se había percatado que venía acompañado solo dejo salir una mirada de disgusto (Seguro solo la utilizara para poder salir de konoha sin problemas) pensaba la pelirroja

-/ Sasuke sama ya se fue hace 2 minutos la Hokage, el jinchuriki está solo /Comento Juugo

-/ Bien esta es nuestra oportunidad vayamos por el /-Comento Sasuke de manera seria

-/ ¿Oye Sasuke y quien es esa chica?/- Suigetsu no pudo evitar preguntarle al pelinegro tenia curiosidad

-/ Hmph... Eso no te importa vayamos por Naruto /

El equipo taka se introdujo a la habitación pero Naruto se percató de que habían estado espiándolo por lo que había hecho un clon para dejarlo recostado en la cama, el los miraba escondido en una parte de su habitación, pero su concentración se fue cuando miro a Sasuke con Sakura inconsciente recargada en su brazo. Se dejó llevar por el enojo y se lanzó hacia el pelinegro pero Sasuke fue más astuto y esquivo el golpe.

-/ ¡Sasuke! ¡que le hiciste a Sakura! Suéltala /

-/ Hmph… /- fue lo único que se limitó a contestarle y lo ataco sabía que debería apresurarse sino harían mucho desorden y la gente se daría cuenta de que se habían infiltrado.

Sasuke activo su mangekyou sharigan, para su suerte Naruto se había dejado llevar por la ira y desprendía un chakra rojo por todo su cuerpo eso iba mal si seguía así el pelirrubio llamaría la atención de todos los ninjas de konoha y se dirigirían hacia ahí. Sasuke aprovecho que Naruto se había dejado llevar por el enojo y busco un momento en el que se distrajera y uso un genjutsu en el Naruto callo inconsciente en el suelo.

-/ ¡Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo! tomen a Naruto y hagan un sello para que no despierte, vámonos de aquí…/

Todos asintieron y empezaron a crear el sello ya terminado, Juugo levanto al pelirrubio y siguió a Sasuke quien se alejaba del lugar con la pelirrosa entre sus brazos, Karin y Suigetsu lo siguieron hacia la salida de Konoha. 


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hi! Solo paso a dejar rápidamente el capítulo y recordarles que la trama va a ir mejorando a través de los episodios es que este fic ya lo había empezado a hacer no se desesperen :), Espero sus queridos reviews y sus visitas a mi fic sin más ¡nos vemos! Mañana subiré doble capitulo otra vez.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son del autor Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 6: "Secuestrados"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~En la Salida de Konoha~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taka se movía ágilmente sobre los edificios de Konoha, no había ningún cambio en los planes todo iba tal como quería Sasuke solo faltaban pocos kilómetros para llegar hacia la entrada y salida de Konoha, cuando lograran salir de allí terminarían la parte más complicada de aquella misión.

-/ ¿Sasuke sama puedo preguntarle algo? /-Juugo miraba al pelinegro fijamente mientras seguían su camino tenia tantas interrogantes en su mente necesitaba que el Uchiha aclarara sus preguntas 

-/ Hmph… depende de que se trate…. ¿qué es lo que me preguntaras? /

-/ Esa chica… ¿Por qué la lleva con nosotros, es para alguno de sus planes? Akatsuki nos dio la orden de que solo nos encargáramos del jinchuriki, sin embargo usted trajo a esta chica con nosotros /

-/ Primero nosotros ya no tendremos nada que ver con Akatsuki ya seremos independientes y Segunda esta chica... Solo causo algunos inconvenientes y no podía dejarla que hiciese lo que quiera además nos puede servir de algo es una ninja medico la discípula de Lady Tsunade /

Juugo quedo atónito ante la respuesta de Sasuke, él había detectado que la chica emitía un fuerte chakra al igual que el pelirrubio, ella no era como las otras kunoichis, pero no se esperaba que fuera discípula de la Hokage si era realmente cierto tal vez podría ayudarlo a eliminar la marca de Orochimaru que él llevaba.

-/ Bien con eso ya respondí tu pregunta Juugo ahora sigamos caminando estamos cerca /-Sasuke estaba serio no se podía quedar ni un minuto descuidado o esa acción le costaría que nunca lograra salir de Konoha y no completara su venganza.

Taka seguía su rumbo pero una pelirroja se detuvo acción que hizo que sus demás compañeros actúen de la misma forma.

-/ ¡Detecto un chakra muy fuerte en la entrada de Konoha! necesitaremos cambiar de rumbo, uno de los guardias es demasiado fuerte viene acompañado de alguien más aunque no tiene un chakra tan fuerte como el/ -Comento Karin 

-/ Jaja hasta que al fin sirves para algo cabellos de zanahoria /

-/ ¡Cállate reptil estoy diciendo la verdad! /

-/ Tsk….vamos a cambiar de rumbo si caminos hacia el lado derecho hay una camino que casi nadie de Konoha conoce podremos salir por ahí /-Comento el uchiha con un semblante molesto

Todos los integrantes de Taka asintieron y empezaron a seguirlo se les acababa el tiempo, Konoha estaría más vigilada en 1 hora más y necesitaban usar chakra para poder ocultar el chakra del pelirrubio y la pelirrosa y también los de ellos realmente estaban muy agotados.  
Después de un largo trayecto vieron que el pelinegro se detuvo y empezó a buscar una puerta en una gran pared, después Sasuke la encontró y ágilmente la abrió y empezó a ingresar en ella junto con una pelirrosa entre sus brazos, después taka siguió el paso al pelinegro y cerraron la puerta escondida detrás de ellos, llegaron a tiempo solo faltaban 5 minutos para que pasara la hora y tal vez los lograran descubrir. Ahora solo necesitaban seguir cubriendo sus chakras hasta que se alejaran de Konoha y terminaría una parte de la misión.

-/ ¡Jeje al fin logramos salir! Ya sentía que nunca lograríamos salir de esta aldea ¡humm… Sasuke! Todo fue tu culpa si no hubieras tardado tanto ya estaríamos descansando /-Comentaba Suigetsu agarrándose sus cabellos plateados y agitándose como pez después de salir del agua.

-/ ¡Ya vas a empezar otra vez cara de sushi! Hum... Sasukito no tiene la culpa de que esa chica de cabellos de chicle lo empezara a atacar simplemente se tuvo que defender aunque aun no entiendo por qué sigue viva esa tipa y porque viene con nosotros /

-/ ¡Tsk... Por una maldita vez ya cállense! A ustedes no les importa para que traje a Sakura solo hagan lo que les diga y listo ¿entendieron?/

-/ S-si Sasuke perdona ya nos calmaremos /-Gritaban Suigetsu y Karin sasuke estaba realmente molesto les podía hacer cualquier cosa era mejor callarse que hacer enojar a Sasuke y se arrepientan de lo que les haga.

-/ Hmph…. bien sigamos…. nos refugiaremos por el momento en uno de los escondites de Orochimaru que está aquí cerca solo necesitaremos colocar una barrera para que no logren detectar nuestro chakra y olor ya que algunos ninjas de Konoha saben encontrar a los ninjas con el olfato juugo necesito que tu hagas la barrera y tu Suigetsu ayúdame a llevar al Jinchuriki a una de las mazmorras que están debajo del escondite/ Sasuke seguiría hablando pero una pelirroja con voz chillona no se lo permitió 

-/ ¿Y qué hacemos con esa de cabello de chicle Sasukito?, ¿la llevo también a la mazmorra? Jaja a donde se merece junto con su compañero /

-/ Karin aprende a callarte cuando es necesario Tsk… esa de cabello de chicle como tú dices se llama Sakura ¿te quedo claro? Y ella no va a ir a la mazmorra se quedara en mi habitación… /

Todos los integrantes de taka quedaron helados era extraño que Sasuke se quedara en su habitación con alguna chica, además ella era su prisionera por que la quisiera tener ahí. 

-/ ¡Pero Sasuke! No puede estar en tu habitación no es de confianza además ¡es una simple kunoichi como las demás! /-Karin estaba muy molesta esa pelirrosa no le quitaría a Sasuke así de fácil era de ella.

-/ Karin mejor quédate en la mazmorra y hazle un jutsu de sellado de chakra a Naruto para que no pueda convertirse en Kyubi y no pueda usar mucho chakra, a ti no te importa a quien lleve a mi habitación además yo tengo razones para hacerlo así que ¡ya vete de una buena vez! /

Karin simplemente quedo en silencio no le parecía la idea que tenía Sasuke pero tampoco podía cambiar sus decisiones, la podía matar solo por entrometerse así que se adelantó sacando una mueca de disgusto (¡Me la vas a pagar Sakura! nadie me quita a mi Sasuke kun y menos una cualquiera como tu) -pensó Karin 

Taka siguió caminando y lograron ver uno de los escondites de Orochimaru, después de supervisar que no hubiera nada peligroso dentro de ella ingresaron…


	7. Chapter 7

¡hola aquí de nuevo yo xD! Hoy publicare dos capítulos espero sus queridos reviews ya saben pueden ser positivos o negativos, son para ir mejorando en el fic ¡bueno los dejo matta nee!

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 7: "Confusiones"

Una ojiperla entraba impacientemente hacia la torre hokage, cuando logro llegar olvido tocar la puerta y entro sin permiso alguno a la habitación donde se encontraba Tsunade sama y su asistente Shizune junto con su cerdita tonton. 

-/ ¿Hinata que pasa por que entras así? /-preguntaba una pelinegra con una mirada extrañada no era normal que aquella chica hiciese ese tipo de faltas de respeto.

-/ Y-yo… ¡quería hablar con Tsunade sama es importante! /

-/ Hinata primero necesito que te tranquilices así no puedo ayudarte ¿está bien? /-Comentaba Tsunade tomándola suavemente con sus manos intentando calmarla

-/ Tsunade sama es muy importante ¡H-han secuestrado a Naruto kun y a Sakura! N-necesitamos ir a buscarlos lo más rápido posible /

-/ ¡¿Cómo Hinata ayer estuve con Naruto hasta la noche y no me percate de nada extraño?! / -Tsunade se dirigía hacia su escritorio y lo golpeaba fuertemente -¡¿Cómo es posible que haya pasado esto?! /

-/ ¡Shizune! Manda a llamar a Kakashi, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji y Shino /

-/ ¡Si Tsunade sama! /-Comentaba mientras hacia una señal a unos anbus que se encontraban fuera de la habitación para que buscaran a los shinobis

-/ T-sunade sama yo también quiero ir y-yo conozco a Naruto mas que mis compañeros e-es mi novio p-por favor /

-/ Mm… está bien Hinata solo porque has convivido más con él, no te preocupes estoy segura que Sakura y Naruto se pueden defender por si solos mientras llegamos con ellos / -Tsunade le sonreía falsamente (¿Realmente está bien decirle esto a Hinata? Tal vez sea más complicada la situación de lo que pensamos estoy segura de que fue Akatsuki)-Pensaba la pelirrubia mientras miraba a Hinata

En ese instante se escucharon algunos golpes sobre la puerta  
- / ¡Adelante! /

Kakashi entraba junto a Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji y Shino.

-/ ¿Tsunade sama que necesita? /-Comentaba un peliplateado

-/ Bien su misión es un poco complicada ¡han secuestrado a Naruto y Sakura, necesitamos recuperarlos! Estoy segura de que fue Akatsuki , necesito que los traigan de vuelta a la aldea y de preferencia eviten algún combate son muy peligrosos, su equipo estará conformado por: Hatake Kakashi, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuga Neji, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba y Hyuga Hinata /

-/Shikamaru serás el encargado de planificar todo, mientras que Kakashi será el líder del equipo ya ustedes decidirán la forma de combate que tendrá cada uno al inicio de la misión /

-/ ¡Retirense! /-por favor regresen a salvo a la aldea…-Susurraba Tsunade para sí misma mientras veía como los chicos se retiraban de aquel lugar.

El equipo kakashi asintió al unísono mientras se retiraban a tomar el equipo necesario para emprender su misión. 

~~~~~~~~~~~En la guarida de Orochimaru. ~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Karin se encontraba en la cocina cortando algunos vegetales.

-/ ¡Maldito Suigetsu esta si me la vas a pagar! /

-Un pelinaranja entro a la cocina /¿Karin donde esta Suigetsu? /–preguntaba impacientemente

-/ ¿Hum... Ese maldito no estaba contigo? /

-/ No Sasuke me dijo que lo buscara para que le lleve de comer a Naruto y a Sakura /-Karin no pudo evitar soltar un sonoro quejido de molestia al escuchar el nombre de Sakura

-/ Tsk… seguro ha de estar en su habitación /-se limitó a contestar

-/ Entonces iré a buscarlo /-Juugo se retiró y fue moviéndose rápidamente hacia la habitación de Suigetsu, aquella estaba abierta así que no se dignó a tocarla y entro rápidamente. Pero para su sorpresa se encontraba un chico mirándose hacia el espejo

-/ ¡Suigetsu!, Sasuke sama quiere que le lleves de comer a Naruto y Sakura /

-Suigetsu se sorprendió y le dio vergüenza que lo encontrase en aquella situación / ¡Oye por que no pides permiso antes de entrar no te enseñaron modales! En un momento voy /-Comento haciendo un puchero mientras salía de su habitación hacia la cocina

Camino y logro encontrar la cocina después de dos intentos, todavía no se acostumbraba a aquel lugar solo llevaban un día ahí.  
-/ Oye bruja dame los platos para que los lleve /-Comentaba un chico sarcásticamente mientras extendía sus brazos para tomar aquellos platos

-/ ¡Tsk... Eres un maldito pero me las vas a pagar! /-gritaba Karin mientras le daba una bandeja donde estaban los platos con comida

-/ Si ya cállate jeje / -Comentaba Suigetsu mientras se retiraba hacia la mazmorra donde se encontraba Naruto

-(Mm… pobre chico seguro ni si quiera ha despertado del genjutsu que le hizo Sasuke)-Pensaba Suigetsu al mirar a Naruto

-/ Bueno aquí te dejo tu comida jeje /-Comentaba mientras dejaba un plato con comida y un vaso de agua junto al pelirrubio y se retiraba hacia la habitación de Sasuke

-(ahora tengo que ir con Sasuke y con esa linda chica jeje que será de el ¿su novia?…)-pensaba mientras se dirija hacia la habitación.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok mañana subiré igual que hoy dos capítulos, espero muy ansiosa sus reviews y también que les esté gustando el fic ya pronto cambiara la forma de la historia jeje bueno yo me voy ¡matta nee!

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Capítulo 8: "Dudas"

-(ahora tengo que ir con Sasuke y con esa linda chica jeje que será de el ¿su novia?…)-pensaba mientras se dirija hacia la habitación. 

Camino a paso acelerado y cuando encontró la habitación de Sasuke toco lentamente la puerta.

-/ Sasuke ya llegue jeje /

-/ Hmph… adelante /

-Suigetsu camino hacia una pequeña mesa que tenía Sasuke y coloco la comida encima de esta. -/ ¿oye Sasuke? /-comento llamando la atención del pelinegro.

-/ ¿Qué quieres Suigetsu? /

-/ Este… oye ¿no crees que es demasiado tonto no llevar a esta chica a la mazmorra?... es la alumna de lady Tsunade no es cualquier chica cuando logre despertar querrá salir de aquí / -Suigetsu miraba al pelinegro confundido porque con Naruto si tomaba medidas y con aquella chica no

-/ Hmph… si ya sé que ella es fuerte sin embargo es una ninja médico y nos puede ayudar si lo necesitáramos por eso está aquí /

-/ Mm… Ya entiendo bueno Sasuke iré a descansar a mi cuarto jeje /- comento antes de retirarse y dejar a Sasuke solo con Sakura

El uchiha se levantó y se dirigió hacia una bañera que estaba dentro de su habitación, se fue desnudando lentamente y entro a la tina mojando sus cabellos negros mientras cerraba los ojos y se perdía en sus pensamientos muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza necesitaba un momento de soledad para solucionarlas.

-(Tsk... porque la traje aquí…)-Pensaba Sasuke mientras sacudía su cabeza en un intento de dejar de pensar en aquella chica, termino de bañarse después de varios minutos y salió de aquel lugar con una toalla cubriendo solo su torso. Busco en un gran armario que estaba dentro del baño algunas prendas cómodas y encontró una ropa tradicional del clan Uchiha y se lo coloco para salir de aquel lugar e ir a la habitación donde se encontraba aquella pelirrosa.

No logro evitar mirarla se sentía culpable por traerla a la fuerza pero también se sentía feliz de que estuviera junto con él aunque no fuera de una manera muy voluntaria. Se recargo lentamente en una pared cruzándose de brazos mirando a la pelirrosa era un momento tranquilo y cómodo algo que le sorprendía, pero ese momento duro muy poco cuando miro como la pelirrosa parecía despertar de aquel sueño tan largo.

-/Hmph… al fin despiertas Sakura…/-Comentaba el Uchiha intentando hacer su voz lo más indiferente posible

Sakura todavía seguía mareada por el genjutsu que le había hecho aquel chico aun así se dio cuenta que no estaba en Konoha, se encontraba en una habitación desconocida para ella.

-(D-donde estoy….. ¿Qué hace Sasuke kun aquí?...)-Pensaba Sakura pero sus dudas se resolvieron cuando recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior.

-/ ¡Qué demonios estás haciendo Sasuke! ¡¿Dónde estoy!? / -Comentaba frustrada, realmente se sentía muy cansada cómo si no tuviera chakra con un poco de esfuerzo se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a Sasuke con una mirada desafiante.

-/ Hmph…./-Fue lo único que se limitó a contestar el Uchiha sin moverse de su lugar

-/ ¡Sasuke no te burles de mí! /La pelirrosa se molestó demasiado y empezó a acumular chakra en su puño pero cuando lo quiso soltar en la cara de Sasuke sintió como fácilmente el pelinegro detenía su mano y la atraía fuertemente hacia él.

-/ Sakura… no te sirve de nada no puedes usar ningún tipo de jutsu, más que médico y solo lo básico para curar una herida, así que… no desperdicies el poco chakra que tienes / -Contesto de manera arrogante mirándola en forma de hacerla sentirse débil ante él.

Sasuke la tomo del brazo y la azotó fuertemente a la pared acto que provoco que la pelirrosa soltara un leve gemido de dolor e intentara recuperar su posición anterior.

-/¡Suéltame Uchiha!/-Gritaba Sakura mientras lo intentaba empujar

-/ Tsk… sigues siendo una molestia /- Sasuke apretó fuertemente las manos de Sakura y las recargo en la pared para que no se lograra mover, después apego su cuerpo al de Sakura y empezó a acercarse a su cuello para besarle lentamente, era imposible no hacerlo su cuerpo reaccionaba solo al ver a Sakura tan indefensa lo hacía sentirse bien, sentir ese aroma a cerezas que tanto lo embriagaba a milímetros de su cuerpo lo volvía loco.

-Sakura mostró un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero después volvió a la realidad-/S-asuke kun… suéltame p-por favor…/ -No podía gritarle o empujarlo cuando el pelinegro estaba demasiado cerca de ella, todo dejaba de existir solo estaba ella y el, no podía moverse era como si estuviera en un genjutsu demasiado fuerte.

Sasuke empezó a subir la intensidad de sus besos, y ahora se acercó al rostro de la chica y en un movimiento veloz tomo sus labios y los empezó a besar con necesidad.

Sakura quería que el pelinegro la soltara pero no lo lograba tenía muy poca energía pero para su suerte el pelinegro se vio interrumpido por alguien que había entrado sin permiso alguno a su habitación.

-/ Tsk... ¿! Quien es!? /-Pregunto Sasuke de manera molesta e irritado lo habían interrumpido

-Karin no lo podía creer estaba viendo a Sasuke junto con aquella chica de una manera muy comprometedora algo que le molesto demasiado sin embargo tenia cosas más importantes que decirle al pelinegro. /!Sasuke Naruto ha despertado y se está convirtiendo en Kyubi, Suigetsu y Juugo lo están intentando retener!/-Gritaba una pelirroja mirando molesta a Sakura.

-/ Tsk... karin !no vuelvas a entras así a mi habitación! vamos! maldición... /-Soltó a la pelirrosa y se alejó de ella para salir de aquella habitación junto con la pelirroja cuando salió cerró la puerta con llave.

Sakura simplemente se quedó congelada al escuchar el nombre de Naruto...ella pensaba que solo la habían secuestrado a ella sin embargo también a Naruto, se molesto quiso abrir la puerta pero no podía había una barrera extraña por toda la habitación...


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola! Lo siento me tarde un poco en subir el capítulo 9 en unos minutos subiré el capítulo 10 ¡Espero sus lindos reviews y espero les esté gustando el fic!

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son del autor Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 9: "Cambio de planes"**

Sasuke se dirigía junto con Karin hacia la mazmorra llego lo más rápido posible y se encontró con su excompañero de equipo apunto de matar a Juugo y Suigetsu, el pelinegro con un ágil movimiento desenvainó su katana y golpeo fuertemente al pelirrubio poseído por el kyubi en su brazo, acto que provocó que Naruto soltará a Juugo y Suigetsu y se encaminara hacia Sasuke.

-/ Tsk… ¡Karin llévate de aquí a Suigetsu y a Juugo! /-Sasuke empezó a dirigirse hacia el lugar donde entrenaba junto con Orochimaru sabía que si Naruto se quedaba en la mazmorra destruiría aquel lugar no podía arriesgarse a aquello. Naruto por su parte lo miraba con una furia que se mostraba en sus rojizos ojos y empezó a seguir a Sasuke. 

-/ ¡Sasuke! ¡No escaparás! /-Gritaba Naruto mientras seguía al pelinegro

-(Bien ahora solo falta hacer que se acerque un poco más y lo podre golpear…)-pensaba el Uchiha mientras se detenía en donde Orochimaru entrenaba junto con él, se colocó en posición de ataque y activo su sharingan solo era cuestión de segundos para que Naruto llegara a atacarlo. 

-/! Sasuke!/-Gritaba el pelirrubio mientras se acercaba ferozmente hacia el pelinegro. 

-/ Hmph…. Sigues siendo un débil /-Comento Sasuke de manera arrogante mientras esquivaba el golpe que le ofrecía su excompañero, Naruto no espero y empezó a atacar a Sasuke velozmente, Sasuke seguía esquivando sus ataques pero se descuidó al escuchar una voz muy familiar y recibió un fuerte golpe de parte de Naruto. 

-/ ¡Tsk... Qué demonios quieres Suigetsu! /

-/ Jeje lo siento Sasuke solo me quería unir a la batalla creo que interferiste en mi batalla con Naruto /-Comentaba haciendo un leve puchero y acercándose hacia el jinchuriki. 

-/ Tsk… no seas estúpido ahora no es momento de empezar a hablar de esas cosas ¡no podemos bajar la guardia! Hay que acabar lo más rápido posible con la transformación de Naruto antes de que pase algo de lo que te arrepientas…/

-/ Jeje ya lo sé Sasuke, bien entonces me uniré contigo yo lo distraeré y tu usas algún genjutsu potente para atontarlo /

- /Tsk… cállate yo hago lo que quiera, pero de tu parte no es un plan tan mal solo no hagas alguna idiotez /-Comento Sasuke mientras esperaba como el peliplateado distrajera a Naruto y cuando vio el momento preciso se acercó rápidamente hacia el pelirrubio -/ ¡Mangekyou sharingan!/después de activar su mangekyou sharingan veía como el pelirrubio caía hacia el suelo con una mirada perdida.

-/ Tsk… listo ahora solo me pregunto porque demonios logro salir de la mazmorra /-Comentaba de manera molesta mirando a Suigetsu 

-/ yo… ¡fue la bruja! Ella fue la única que le coloco la barrera a Naruto pero pensé que se la había colocado bien…/

-/Tsk… pues ya vez que no era más que obvio, ¡Ni eso puede hacer bien! /-Gritaba Sasuke mientras tomaba a Naruto con sus manos y se encaminaba hacia la mazmorra junto con Suigetsu 

Karin se encontraba intentando ayudar a que Juugo reaccionara cuando lo logro se levantó para ir junto con Sasuke pero como se le hubiera leído el pensamiento Sasuke se acercaba junto con Suigestu y un pelirrubio en brazos. 

-/ !Sasukito! qué bien que controlaste a Naruto /-Chillaba mientras se acercaba al pelinegro melosamente 

-/ Hmph… Karin quítate ¿Por qué demonios no sirves ni para poner una maldita barrera?, ¡Ya me entere que tú tienes la culpa de que Naruto se haya logrado salir de la mazmorra!/

-/ !Sasukito no fue mi culpa yo pensé que Naruto no iba a poder salir de ella con una barrera muy simple!/-Se defendía Karin mirando a Suigetsu sabía que él le había dicho a Sasuke 

-/Tsk.. Como sea ahora quiero que le vuelvas a poner la barrera y está bien quiero que lo hagas bien /-Comentaba de manera molesta 

-/S-si Sasukito/

Sasuke empezó a caminar seguido de Juugo y Suigetsu hacia la cocina tenía un poco de hambre no había comido en todo el día solo necesitaba tomar un pequeño descanso…

~~~~~~~~~~Con el equipo Kakashi~~~~~~~~~~

- /! Bien creo que ya estamos todos! /-Comentaba Kakashi mientras se encaminaba hacia las afueras de Konoha junto con su equipo 

-/ ! Entonces empecemos todo como lo teníamos planeado! /-Comentaba Shikamaru 

Tos asintieron y empezaron a salir de Konoha en una fila

-/ N-naruto kun…/-Suspiraba Hinata con una pequeña lagrima que quería salir de sus ojos perlados

-Neji se acercó a Hinata y se recargo en su hombro /Hinata sama Naruto y Sakura están bien estoy seguro de que los encontraremos /-Comentaba de manera animadora no quería ver a Hinata en un estado depresivo 

-/Si gracias Neji nii san…/-Comentaba Hinata con una sonrisa en su rostro

-/Bien sigamos caminando/-Comentaba Neji mientras se acercaba a Kakashi, Shikamaru, Kiba y Shino

Hinata asintió y se acercó a su equipo de ellos dependía traer en buen estado a sus compañeros de Konoha…

~~~~~~~~~~Con Sakura~~~~~~~~~~

-/ ! Maldición cómo es posible que haya pasado esto!/-Comentaba Sakura de manera molesta estaba furiosa no podía creer que se había dejado secuestrar tan fácil pero vino a su mente el recuerdo de cuando Sasuke la volvió a besar sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojizo por la vergüenza que sentía.

-(Hum.. pero no puedo hacer nada por el momento solo espero que Naruto esté bien …)-Pensaba la pelirrosa mientras dejaba su cuerpo caer hacia el suelo y se resbalaba por la puerta, cerró los ojos profundamente y una tranquilidad recorrió su cuerpo pero para su suerte duro poco tiempo ya que sintió como alguien abría la puerta lentamente.

Se retiró rápidamente de ahí y se apegó a una pared que estaba lejana a la puerta esperando ver el rostro de la persona que ingresaba a la habitación...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola aquí está el capítulo 12!, espero sus queridos reviews ya saben acepto positivos y negativos u.u intentare subir hoy los capítulos que faltan para que ya esté en los capítulos actuales, :D También les agradezco much lect res de mi fic ¡Gracias por todo!, sin más nos vemos mañana :D.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son del autor Masashi Kishimoto**

**Capítulo 10: "¿Existe Amor?"**

Mire detenidamente como alguien abría la puerta desde fuera, estaba segura que era Sasuke no dejaría que volviera a besarme cuando él quisiera así que me aleje un poco de la puerta y me coloque en posición de ataque sabía que no tenía mucho chakra pero de algo había servido las clases de taijutsu que me había enseñado Tsunade sama. Pero para mí sorpresa entro una chica un poco alta de cabellos y ojos rojizos y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-/ ¿Quién eres tú? / Pregunte relajadamente almenos no era Sasuke

-/ Me llamo Karin y quiero que te quede algo claro cabello de chicle /-Me molesto su comentario yo sabía que mi cabello no era de un color tan normal pero que esa chica que ni si quiera conocía me comentara eso me hacía enojar, solté un bufido de molestia.

-/ ¡No me llames así tengo nombre por si no lo sabias me llamo Sakura! ¿Y qué me vas a dejar claro yo ni te conozco?… /-Esa chica de cabellos rojizos sí que era molesta ni si quiera la conocía para que quería hablar conmigo.

-/ ¡Bien! entonces S-A-K-U-R-A ¡quiero que te alejes de mi Sasukito él y yo somos novios no voy a dejar que me lo quites tú, eres una cualquiera! Jaja seguro sigues viva porque eres ninja medico ¿sabes…? Eres muy afortunada eres de las únicas que no ha matado /

-Ella había dicho que eran novios cuando escuche esas palabras sentí una fuerte presión en el pecho yo no entendía yo creía que ya había olvidado a Sasuke, unas lágrimas querían resbalar de mis mejillas pero las retuve no le daría el gusto a aquella chica de verme tan débil frente a ella levante la cara y me digne a mirarla fijamente.

-/ ¡Claro no será tan fácil que Sasuke me mate soy la discípula de Tsunade, y por lo otro no te preocupes a mí no me importa nada de lo que pase con Sasuke ya verás que en unos días me iré de aquí junto con Naruto /-Las últimas palabras las dije con un poco de tristeza realmente yo ya no sabía lo que sentía por Sasuke ¿Odio?, ¿Amor?, ¿Rencor?...pero aquella chica interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-/ Hum… está bien pero que te quede claro ¡Sasukito es mío! /-La pelirroja se alejó un poco de mí y salió de la habitación.

Solo pude limitar a mirar como desaparecía la figura de aquella chica detrás de la puerta y cuando no la vi caí rendida en el suelo, ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Yo estoy segura de que había olvidado a Sasuke porque otra vez entra a mi vida…. N-no quiero que me vuelva a utilizar para después volverme a dejar sola….unas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos no las logre ocultar pase casi 2 años completos soportando esa culpa y dolor que sentía y ahora al fin las dejaba salir.  
El sueño invadió mi cuerpo y sin darme cuenta caí rendida por él, la verdad ya ni sabía cuantos días había estado ahí y ya no me importaba, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por el sueño era la única forma de olvidar aunque sea por un momento mis problemas…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CON EL EQUIPO KAKASHI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que emprendimos la búsqueda de Naruto kun y Sakura, no hemos encontrado nada… me sentía realmente preocupada los extrañaba quería que esta pesadilla acabara, había llegado la noche por lo que hicimos un campamento cerca de un lago necesitábamos descansar llevábamos dos días completos sin comer ni descanso alguno.

Cuando termine de poner mi casa de campaña me senté cerca del lago mire hacia el cielo era hermoso pero alguien provoco que me distrajera.

-/ ¿Por qué tan apartada Hinata? Akamaru y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti no has comido nada en días…. Y tampoco has querido descansar…./-Me sentí mal por lo que había comentado Kiba yo me había hecho egoísta no me había importado nada solo quería recuperar a Naruto y Sakura y no me había preocupado por el estado de Shino, Kiba, Kakashi o Neji…ellos siempre estaban ahí apoyándome

-´/ K-kiba kun…. Me preocupa mucho Naruto kun y Sakura…. No quiero que les pase nada malo…/-comente de manera deprimida

-/ Sabes… Naruto es un chico que a veces es un poco idiota y despistado pero tiene una voluntad inquebrantable jeje él se podrá cuidar solo, además necesita regresar para ver a su novia y Sakura ella es una chica indescriptible se ha superado a sí misma y ha sido de las mejores ninjas médicos de Konoha sin contar que también es alumna de Tsunade por lo que tiene una fuerza descomunal y al igual que Naruto tiene una voluntad imparable ellos están bien ¡estoy seguro de que pronto los encontraremos y regresaremos a Konoha! /-Comento kiba con una gran sonrisa mientras se levantaba

- /K-kiba kun… gracias /-Me levante y lo abrace fuertemente él era un gran amigo siempre sabia ayudarme cuando estaba en un mal estado

-/ K-kiba kun… y-yo… vamos a comer t-tengo un poco de hambre /-Comente con la mirada abajo y mis mejillas sonrojadas necesitaba comer ya tenía demasiada hambre no había comido en días y ya empezaba a hacer sus efectos Kiba por su parte soltó una risa en forma de burla asintió y nos dirigimos a comer con los demás integrantes del equipo.

- /Hinata sama ya está la comida ven siéntate/-Comentaba mi primo con una mirada de felicidad

Me acerque con Kiba y nos sentamos a comer realmente estaba bueno el ramen que había preparado Shino kun casi no cocinaba pero era delicioso me recordaba tanto a Naruto cuando fuimos a comer al puesto de Ichiraku para festejar su cumpleaños… una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro

-/ Hinata creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir necesito que una persona más se quede ayudándome a hacer guardia y en unas 4 horas hacemos un cambio de personas /-Comentaba Kakashi

- /Yo voy con usted Kakashi san… los insectos son más efectivos en la noche…/-Comento Shino mientras se levantaba y se alejaba junto con Kakashi los demás que quedamos nos fuimos a nuestras campañas.

Algo en mi me decía que estábamos cerca de encontrar a Naruto kun y Sakura y traerlos de regreso sentía mucha felicidad me recosté y cerré mis ojos lentamente mañana sería un nuevo día y necesitaba juntar la energía que lograra acumular….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CON SASUKE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-/ Hoy había sido un día realmente pesado después de aquel incidente con Naruto coloque a Juugo y Suigetsu a vigilarlo pero aun así había algo que me inquietaba no sabía que era pero fuera lo que fuera yo lo controlaría me dirigí a mi habitación pero para mi sorpresa encontré a Sakura tirada en el suelo ¿dormida?, Me acerque junto con ella y la tome en brazos no me esperaba que se quedara dormida tan fácil seguía siendo la misma chica que antes, una sonrisa se mostraba en mi rostro simplemente lo ignore después la recosté lentamente en mi cama y la tape con las sabanas, me quede un tiempo mirándola pero recordé que debía ducharme me retire y me dirigí al baño/

Abrí la llave y deje que la tina se llenara un poco de agua cuando llego al límite que necesitaba ingrese dentro de la tina mis músculos se relajaron al contacto y cerré mis ojos aun recordaba el delicioso olor que desprendía Sakura era único y sus labios eran embriagadores eran adictivos necesitaba volver a besarla…termine de ducharme y me coloque un Kimono y me fui a recostar a mi cama me acerque al lado vacío y me recosté mirando a la chica que se encontraba alado mío era realmente hermosa parecía un ángel sin darme cuenta la tome lentamente y la atraje a mi cuerpo para abrazarla de pronto un cansancio hizo que mi cuerpo cayera vencido ante el sueño, antes de caer en el profundo sueño logre escuchar como susurraba el nombre de Sakura lentamente.


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hola aquí de nuevo yo jeje! Me estoy apresurando para subir todos los capítulos eto... pues otra vez le digo acepto cualquier tipo de comentarios hacia mi fic ¡Gracias por leerlo!

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 11: "Sorpresas"**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente no sé porque pero ese día había dormido demasiado bien pero para mi sorpresa sentí como había un cuerpo cálido que estaba abrazándome, en ese momento levante la sabana y mire unos cabellos azabaches y un chico de piel blanca con una mirada de tranquilidad.

-(N-no puede ser es Sa-suke…)-Pensé alterada mientras me alejaba, realmente no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado solo recordaba que me había quedado dormida y cuando despierto me encuentro en la misma cama que Sasuke solo esperaba que no había pasado nada la noche anterior.

-/Tsk… al fin despiertas…/-comentaba Sasuke mientras se levantaba de la cama y se agarraba su cabello yo solo me quede helada mirándolo quería articular una palabra pero de mis labios no salía ninguna.

-Tome un poco de valor y decidí intentar hablar /S-asuke… ¿Q-que es lo que estoy haciendo aquí?/

-/Mm…. Si te preocupa que hayamos hecho algo anoche no te preocupes, solo te cargue y te traje aquí no creo que el suelo sea un buen lugar para dormir y tu estas aquí porque te quedaras en mi habitación.../ Un alivio se apodero mi cuerpo yo pensaba que habíamos hecho algo de lo que nos arrepentiríamos pero para mi suerte no había pasado nada. Pero aun así un sentimiento de molestia surgió en mi yo podía estar donde yo quiera porque demonios Sasuke me había traído a su habitación no era ningún objeto. 

Sasuke se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a una puerta que estaba cerca de un armario grande pero lo detuve necesitaba preguntarle algo más.

-/ ¡¿Por qué Sasuke no entiendo porque me trajiste aquí junto con Naruto?! /

Sasuke se detuvo frente a la puerta y giro su cuerpo lentamente hacia donde yo estaba y empezó a acercarse algo que provocó un fuerte miedo en mí, cuando llego se sentó alado de mí en la cama yo me puse un poco nerviosa pero no le daría el lujo de que me viera débil frente a él quería demostrarle que ya no era la misma niña de hace ya varios años.

-/ ¿Entonces no vas a contestar?/-Pregunte lo más segura que podía mostrarme

-/Sakura…tú no tienes derecho a hacer preguntas aquí ¿aún no entiendes tu situación?/-Comento arrogantemente mirando a esos orbes esmeralda fijamente 

-/ Sasuke kun…. Aun no entiendes Naruto y yo ya tenemos una vida independiente y tú no estás incluido en ella… ¡déjanos regresar a Konoha! / 

-Mire atentamente a Sakura ¿Cómo que ya tenía una vida en la que yo no estaba incluido? Un sentimiento de furia se presentó en mi cuerpo al escuchar que ella y Naruto tenían una vida separada de mi ¿acaso eran algo? fruncí el ceño de solo pensar en aquella situación 

-/ ¡Sakura que demonios son tú y Naruto! /-La ira y los celos no se tardaron en aparecer solo quería que Sakura me respondiera

-(¿Pero qué le pasa a Sasuke? que le importa que era Naruto y yo solo somos amigos pero aun así está demasiado enojado nunca en la vida lo había visto así) ¿Le debería de responder con la verdad?) 

-/Sasuke tú te has alejado de nosotros todos estos años y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar que hemos hecho de nuestra vida sin ti…/

-/ ¡Sakura yo tengo todo el derecho de preguntar además tú en este momento eres mi rehén al igual que Naruto así que las preguntas las hago yo!/ Quien se creía Sakura para decirme esas cosas yo tenía más derecho que ellos de saber que habían hecho de su vida desde que me fui con Orochimaru.  
-/Sasuke entiende tu nunca estuviste con nosotros vivimos demasiado tiempo sin ti y ahora quieres venir y preguntar como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo, que hemos hecho de nuestra vida… /-Me sentí mal por la contestación que le di pero esta vez yo no me quedaría callada con ningún sentimiento guardado le diría todo lo que sentía a Sasuke

-/ ¡Sakura si no me quieres contestar está bien pero si le pasa algo a Naruto no será mi problema!.../-Comente de manera cortante mientras me levantaba de la cama era una buena estrategia usar a Naruto como la carnada Sakura tendría que hablar con la verdad si no quería que le hiciera algo a Naruto 

-Sasuke me había amenazado que si no le respondía le haría daño a Naruto era lo menos que quería que le pasara, él era como un hermano para mí él siempre había estado a mi lado junto con Kakashi sensei desde la partida de Sasuke ahora no dejaría que nada le pasara por mi culpa, tome a Sasuke fuertemente de su kimono, Sasuke giro su cuerpo y me miro esperando una respuesta.

-/S-asuke no le hagas daño a Naruto él es como mi hermano ¿no entiendes? Desde que tú te fuiste yo junto con él y Kakashi sensei esperamos tu regreso pero nunca paso, entonces decidimos dejar de esperar y que te traeríamos nosotros de vuelta nos hicimos muy fuertes pero por lo que veo tu no quieres regresar a Konoha sigues lleno de sed de venganza…/-Con la última palabra cerré mis ojos fuertemente y solté el brazo de Sasuke las lágrimas querían escapar de mis ojos pero las retuve.

-Me quedé atónito ante la respuesta de Sakura ella me había contestado con toda la verdad cerré mis ojos de alivio al saber que ella y Naruto no eran nada.

-/ ¡Sakura tu aun no entiendes yo no voy a volver a konoha ¿Crees que quisiera volver al lugar donde mataron a todo mi clan? Yo destruiré konoha y me vengare de todo el mal que me han hecho! /

-Mire fijamente a Sasuke el en realidad seguía siendo igual que hace varios años entonces entendí que él no cambiaría nunca de opinión, no conteste nada y un silencio incomodo domino toda la habitación. 

-Mire fijamente a Sakura tenía una cara de desilusión pero no podía quedarme ahí necesitaba hacer más cosas como ver como estaba Naruto por lo que me di la vuelta y me metí a duchar dejando a Sakura sola en la habitación. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Con el equipo Kakashi~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me levante tranquilamente y mire al cielo era un lindo día y me había despertado con una buena sensación estaba segura de que encontraríamos a Naruto camine hacia fuera de mi campaña y encontré a Kakashi, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji y Shino desayunando me uní a ellos y los acompañe a desayunar.  
Terminando de desayunar nos dedicamos a recoger el campamento y preparar nuestro equipo para emprender inicio a la misión otra vez, el día anterior no habíamos hecho ningún avance pero estaba segura de que hoy nos acercaríamos más a donde estaba Naruto kun y así fue como nos empezamos a mover hacia frente. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Con Sasuke y Sakura~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cuando termine ducharme me coloque mi traje que normalmente usaba en las misiones me cepille el cabello y Salí del baño encontré a Sakura mirando la ventana de mi habitación.

-/Sakura ve a ducharte en el cajón que esta alado de la puerta del baño hay ropa para que puedas usar, en unos minutos te traerán el desayuno/-Terminando de decirle eso a Sakura Salí de la habitación no sin olvidar revisar que la barrera este bien colocada y cerrando la puerta con llave Salí rápidamente hacia la mazmorra.

-Necesitaba una ducha pero aun así me molestaba que Sasuke me tratara como si fuera un objeto que pudiera usar cuando se le plazca, estaba decidida de algo hoy saldría de aquí junto con Naruto para regresar a konoha pero primero me ducharía y desayunaría no me vendría nada ala ducha y me empecé a bañarme mis músculos se relajaron al contacto del agua ya me hacía falta relajarme, terminando de ducharme busque en el cajón que me había indicado Sasuke pero para mí sorpresa había mucha ropa para mujer pero todos con el símbolo del clan uchiha en la espalda algo que me molesto y lo peor de todo es que solo eran yukatas (es como un kimono pero más corto) solo pude fruncir el ceño y elegir algo que me gustara y encontré algo perfecto. 

Una yukata rosada con flores de cerezo y el abanico del clan uchiha en la espalda, no me parecía lo del símbolo del clan uchiha pero no me quedaba otra opción el kimono que traía puesto ya se había deteriorado y era el que Hinata me había regalado solté una mirada de molestia y sin más me coloque la yukata.  
Escuche como alguien entraba a la habitación y me asome para ver quién era, era un chico alto de cabellos plateados y mirada de felicidad me recordó mucho a Naruto cuando era pequeño una sonrisa se mostró en mi rostro. 

-/Em... Sakura chan aquí te dejo tu desayuno/

-/Solo asentí mirando como aquel chico se retiraba y me acerque a ver qué era lo que había dejado en la mesa/ 

-Y para mi sorpresa eran Dangos del hanami con un vaso de té verde era mi comida favorita y empecé a comerlos sabían demasiado deliciosos. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Con Sasuke~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Camine hacia la cocina e indique que Suigetsu y Karin prepararan unos dangos del hanami con algo de té verde sabía que era la comida favorita de Sakura pero algo en mi me decía que debía de darle lo que más le gustara después le indique a Suigetsu que le llevara la comida a Sakura y me dirigí a la mazmorra para decirle a Juugo que fuera a desayunar mientras yo hacía guardia. 

Entre con una bandeja de comida y vi como Naruto me dirigía una mirada fulminante.

-/Juugo puedes retirarte a desayunar/-Comente mientras veía como Juugo asintió y se retiraba dejándome a solas con Naruto deje la bandeja cerca del cuerpo de Naruto y decidí empezar a hablar.

-/Naruto ¿Qué es Sakura para ti?/-Pregunte fríamente mientras veía como aquel chico que fue mi compañero comía rápidamente y me miraba sorprendido por la pregunta. 

-/Desde cuando te importa lo que haga Sakura teme/-Se limitó a contestarme

-/Tsk… pues creo que desde hoy me interesa lo que haga ¿y bien me contestaras? / Quise intentar verme lo más seguro ni si quiera yo sabía porque hacia ese tipo de preguntas sobre Sakura

-/Mmm… ¡está bien teme pero si le haces algo a Sakura te juro que te mato!/

-/Sakura chan y yo solo somos hermanos desde que tú te fuiste han cambiado muchas cosas en Konoha, ¿sabes?... los padres de Sakura murieron en una misión por lo que Sakura cayó en una depresión demasiado grande pero después la logro superar porque Kakashi y yo la intentamos animar por lo que ella se decidió que esta vez no sería la misma chica que quedaría esperanzada a que le ayudaran y se fue a entrenar con Tsunade para traerte de vuelta a Konoha junto conmigo y Kakashi/-Mire a Sasuke y tenía una mirada de concentración tal vez el sentía algo por Sakura y hasta apenas se había dado cuenta aunque tal vez no lo admitiría por su orgullo de eso estaba seguro. 

-/ Ya veo…/- Y así paso el tiempo rápidamente mientras llegaba el atardecer y Naruto y Sasuke seguían platicando.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Con Sakura~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Recordé que vario tiempo atrás desde que había empezado a entrenar con Tsunade había acumulado chakra con el jutsu de fuerza de un centenar y tal vez me serviría para poder escapar ya que Sasuke había bloqueado mi otro chakra así que active mi sello y elimine fácilmente la barrera y Salí sigilosamente de la habitación buscando la mazmorra donde se encontraba Naruto y logre encontrarlo pero estaba junto con Sasuke así que espere a que se fuera de ahí y para mi suerte Uno de los compañeros de Sasuke lo había llamado por lo que salió rápidamente de ahí y aproveche para entrar. 

-/Naruto deja te libero/-Toque rápidamente las esposas y Naruto cayó al suelo

-/Sakura chan ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?/

-/ Naruto luego te respondo ahora debemos salir de aquí estoy segura que ya se percataron que no estoy en la habitación/

Golpee fuertemente la pared de la mazmorra para abrir paso hacia el exterior y Naruto junto conmigo salimos rápidamente de aquel lugar. Mi corazón me decía que me quedara junto con Sasuke pero por otro lado no quería ser prisionera de nadie y menos de él y además debíamos volver a Konoha, Naruto se casaría con Hinata. 


	12. Chapter 12

¡Hola! Quería aclarar algo muy importante: bueno para los que están leyendo mi fic en mi página de Facebook en ella son más capítulos pero aquí en la página elimine los capítulos dobles y los convertí en uno por lo que parece que son menos capítulos pero son los mismos, bueno solo era eso ¡Gracias por sus reviews y sus visitas a mi fic! Ahorita seguiré subiendo los demás capítulos hasta dejarlo actualizado ya después empezare a subir un capitulo diario.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son del autor Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 12: "Caminos distintos"**

Naruto y yo íbamos lo más rápido que podíamos para alejarnos del escondite de Orochimaru, mi corazón latía fuertemente por la presión que hacia al correr pero aun así en mi mente vagaban muchas dudas de las que no podía escapar tan fácil, ¿Por qué en este momento en el que debía concretarme tenía que empezar a dudar de lo que hacía? Yo sabía perfectamente que Sasuke solo quería jugar con mis sentimientos pero yo lo amaba tanto que mataría por estar con el como antes cuando teníamos 12 años, sin embargo Naruto no tenía por qué sufrir por el egoísmo de Sasuke, el necesitaba volver lo más pronto para estar con Hinata a tiempo para la boda que sería en 2 días entonces recordé el momento cuando me invitaron a su boda.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flas back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Me encontraba caminando hacia lo que antes era la casa de Sasuke, me gustaba visitarla aunque sabía que nadie estaría ahí pero aun así me traía tantos recuerdos ver ese gran edificio sentía que de esa forma estaba más cerca de Sasuke pero Sai me encontró en aquel lugar y interrumpió mi momento de depresión.

-/ Hola Sakura ¿oye has visto a Ino?/

-Ino y Sai ya llevaban 4 meses de novios y sí que les iba bien cada día salían aunque sea un rato e Ino todos los días que la veía me platicaba como era Sai y como la trataba. Realmente ella si se lo merecía era una buena chica aunque de vez en cuando muy extraña pero ella merecía ser feliz. 

-/ Si, está en la florería /-Comente mirando a Sai con una sonrisa sincera

-/Bien bueno Sakura me voy ¡Gracias!/-Me comentaba Sai mientras se retiraba de aquel lugar y me volvía a quedar sola decidí que ya era hora de irme de ahí para llegar a mi casa y descansar había sido un día realmente pesado en el hospital. 

Camine y logre llegar sin ninguna interrupción, pero cuando iba a ingresar una voz muy familiar me llamo. 

-/ ¡Espera Sakura chan!/-Gritaba Naruto corriendo hacia donde yo estaba

-/ ¿Qué pasa Naruto?/-Pregunte tranquilamente mientras me recargaba en la puerta

-Naruto se detuvo al acercarse a mí y tomo un poco de aire /Hinata y yo queríamos invitarte a nuestra boda/-Comento mientras me miraba con una gran sonrisa y sus mejillas teñidas de un color carmesí mientras me entregaba un sobre que estaba entre sus manos

-Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa yo sabía que se casarían pero no me espere que tan pronto me limite a abrazarlo fuertemente/ ¡Felicidades Naruto! Y no te preocupes ahí estaré/

-/ ¡Gracias Sakura chan! También invite a Kakashi sensei y Sai/-Comento mientras recargaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-/Bueno me tengo que ir tengo que entregar más invitaciones jeje sino Neji me matara adiós Sakura chan /

Yo solo sonreí y miraba como Naruto se retiraba, /como desearía que Sasuke kun fuera también/ susurre mientras ingresaba a mi casa.

~~~~~~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~~~~~~

Mire a Naruto de reojo parecía preocupado pero no quise preguntarle nada, sabía que no era momento para entablar una conversación pero sentí como un chakra muy conocido se acercaba a cada minuto hacia nosotros y me percate que era Sasuke entonces empecé a moverme más rápido junto con Naruto para tomar un poco de ventaja.

Seguíamos saltando de árbol en árbol pero para mi suerte mi chakra se estaba terminando y me sentí un poco cansada Naruto se dio cuenta y se detuvo junto conmigo. 

-/ ¿Sakura chan te encuentras bien? /-Preguntaba mientras recargaba sus manos en mis hombros y yo lo miraba

-Realmente no me sentía nada bien sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo consciente mire a Naruto fijamente mientras le sonreía estaba segura de que tal vez lo que estaba a punto de hacer me arrepentiría toda mi vida, pero era la única forma de saber que Naruto estaría donde debía junto a su querida Hinata.

-/N-naruto perdóname y dile a Hinata que lo siento por no poder acompañarlos en su boda…/-Comente sonriéndole a Naruto

-/ ¿C-como Sakura chan no entiendo, a qué te refieres…/-Preguntaba estérico por la respuesta que le había dado, pero lo golpee fuertemente en el estómago para desmayarlo. 

-/S-sakura chan ¿q-que haces?/-Pregunto mientras perdía la conciencia y caía entre mis brazos con lo poco de chakra que me quedaba invoque a katsuyu con mi jutsu de invocación 

-/ ¿Qué pasa Sakura san?/-Preguntaba mirando al cuerpo de Naruto

-/Necesito que te lleves a Naruto a konoha y hagas un jutsu para que nadie pueda percatar su chakra/

-/Esta bien Sakura san ¿y usted que hará?/

La mire mientras me levantaba con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban -/Intentare ganar algo de tiempo, te lo encargo y dile a Tsunade sama que Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mi…/-Comente mientras me movía de lugar para que confundieran mi chakra y miraba como Katsuyu intentaba detenerme pero se dio cuenta que no le haría caso y empezó a hacer lo que le había ordenado.

Seguí moviéndome rápidamente, pero sentí como mi cuerpo caía en la inconsciencia maldecí por lo bajo pensé que lograría escapar aunque sea un poco más pero no lo conseguí. Mire hacia el frente y espere a que llegara el impacto por la inconsciencia pero no lo sentí al contrario logre detectar como alguien me tomaba por sorpresa y me cargaba.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Con el equipo Kakashi~~~~~~~~~~~~

Estábamos dirigiéndonos hacia el norte pero encontré algo muy peculiar a Katsuyu con el cuerpo de ¿Naruto? 

-/ ¡N-naruto kun! /-Gritaba de emoción mientras me acercaba al cuerpo de mi futuro esposo y lo tomaba rápidamente 

-/ ¡Hinata espera puede ser una trampa!/_Gritaba kakashi mientras se acercaban los demás integrantes del equipo hacia donde estaba

-/N-no es ninguna trampa /-Comente mirando hacia los lados con mi byakugan

-/Mm… que extraño Naruto esta inconsciente sobre Katsuyu pero ¿Dónde está Sakura?/-Preguntaba Shino mirando extrañado a los lados

-/Cierto donde esta Sakura /-comentaba Shikamaru mirando a Kakashi seguido de Neji 

-/ ¿Dónde se encuentra Sakura?/-Pregunto Neji mirando a Katsuyu 

-/Lo siento intente hacer algo pero no lo logre se fue hacia otro lado para que no siguieran a Naruto…/-Comento mirando a todos los integrantes del equipo

-/Entonces todavía puede estar cerca mmm... Pero no detecto su olor /-Comentaba Kiba mirando extrañado hacia los lados

-/Por el momento no podemos hacer nada sino sabemos el rastro de Sakura y Naruto no despierta para poder decirnos por donde estaban… además Naruto está herido necesitamos volver a Konoha rápidamente/-Comentaba Shikamaru 

-/ ¡P-pero Sakura está sola se está exponiendo a que la maten o algo peor!/-Comentaba Hinata mirando con desilusión a Shikamaru

-/Hinata yo sé que no puede ser una buena idea y a mí tampoco me parece pero por el momento no podemos hacer nada más que lo que indica Shikamaru, además tampoco podemos exponer a Naruto a que le pase algo por no llegar a tiempo a konoha/-Comento Kakashi mirando a Hinata mientras él y los demás integrantes se levantaban 

-/Bien entonces vayamos rápido a Konoha para llevar a Naruto con un médico/-Comentaba Shikamaru mientras emprendían camino hacia konoha~

~~~~~~~~~~~~Con Sasuke~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mire hacia todos los lados y no la encontraba a ella ni a él maldije por lo bajo ¿Dónde diablos se habían metido? Ya llevábamos más de 13 minutos buscando algún rastro de ellos y no encontraba nada Karin intentaba detectar algún chakra pero no lo lograba sí que sabían ocultar su rastro. 

-/ ¡Sasukito hacia la derecha dos kilómetros al sur!/-Comentaba Karin mientras señalaba un lugar

Yo me adelante lo más rápido posible siguiendo las indicaciones de Karin y ahí encontré a Sakura cayendo de un árbol, por instinto camine a paso apresurado y la logre tomar con mis brazos mirando hacia alrededor para buscar a Naruto pero no había nadie…

Segundos después de que yo llegue Suigetsu seguido de Juugo y Karin se detenían atrás de mí.

-/Jejeje Sasuke por lo que veo la chica solo se utilizó como la carnada para que no encontráramos a Naruto/-Comentaba Suigetsu burlescamente al ver mi expresión de desilusión y molestia en mi rostro 

-/Hmph… cállate aun así ella nos puede servir/-Me levante junto con Sakura y nos dirigimos hacia el escondite…


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son del autor Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 13 "Resignación"**

Desperté un poco tensa me moví un poco pero cuando quise abrir mis ojos no lo logre el pánico se apoderaba de mi cuerpo sentía que yo descansaba en una amplia cama y en una habitación fría y todavía peor me dolía demasiado el brazo derecho. Después de unos segundos los recuerdos llegaron a mi mente. Rogué porque solo hubiera sido un mal sueño pero no, no fue así sabía que no había logrado alejarme de la guarida de Orochimaru y que me habían traído prisionera de nuevo de eso estaba muy segura.

Intente abrir los ojos y lo logre entonces mire hacia los lados y me encontré en la habitación de Sasuke un sentimiento de disgusto apareció pero solo lo ignore, asimismo moví mi cuerpo para salirme de la cama pero un dolor insoportable llego a mi brazo derecho en ese instante una voz muy conocida se escuchó en aquel lugar yo solo intente girar mi cabeza para buscar al dueño de esa voz que claro ya sabía quién era.

-/Yo que tu no haría eso hmph... me costó mucho trabajo vendarte ese brazo/-Comente mirando hacia los ojos esmeralda de Sakura realmente estaba molesto porque había intentado escapar pero por suerte la recupere, no me interesaba mucho lo que le hubiera pasado a Naruto de todas formas solo estaría en la mazmorra la que realmente me importaba que estuviese conmigo era ella.

-/Humm... desde cuando me dices lo que tengo que hacer/-Comente mirando retadoramente a Sasuke obvio que estaba molesta, casi lograba escapar y por mi falta de chakra por aquella barrera que me colocaron no podía usar más y caí.

-/Tsk... Sí que sigues siendo molesta realmente crees que te hubiera dejado ir tan fácil a ti y a Naruto, pude haber ido hacia ustedes más rápido de lo que creen.../-Comente cortamente mirándola con arrogancia.

-/Se nota Sasuke, por eso no lograste atrapar a Naruto ¿verdad?/ Mire al Uchiha triunfalmente él sabía que yo estaba en lo cierto no habían podido encontrarlo y eso me alegraba mucho almenos el no pagaría las consecuencias de la huida de aquel lugar.

-/Sigue soñando Sakura pero bueno y así es como me pagas después de haber salvado tu vida y tratado tu brazo.../-Me molesto demasiado el tono de voz en el que me hablaba Sakura ¿Quién se creía?, me acerque un poco hacia donde ella estaba y mire como ella se alejaba un poco, me dio alegría ver aquella escena, Sakura alejándose de mi realmente se veía desprotegida.

-/Y-yo no tengo porque agradecerte Sasuke, Si tu quisiste ayudarme fue tu problema/-Lo mire con seguridad sabía que esas actitudes le molestaban 

-/Hmph… si tienes razón, tal vez te ayude pero sabes algo, tú sigues siendo mi rehén y yo aquí mando/ 

-/Eso no importa Sasuke yo no voy a hacer nada que no quiera/-En realidad tenía miedo, no sabía que cosas podrían pasar en el tiempo que pase en aquel lugar pero de algo estaba muy segura no dejaría que nadie jugara conmigo.

-Me acerque hacia Sakura y junte mi rostro con su frente para respirar ese aroma que me embriagaba por completo y acercarla hacia mi cuerpo solo pude observar su rostro con una mirada de sorpresa e intentaba alejarse de mi pero no dejaría que lo hiciera tan fácil, me acerque hacia su oreja y le susurre lentamente /Eso ya lo veremos S-a-k-u-r-a…/ Después de mirar su cara de vergüenza me retire de aquel lugar.  
-Me quede mirando a Sasuke hasta que se fue, realmente era una tonta Sasuke seguía teniendo los mismo efectos en mí que cuando era más chica maldije por lo bajo y me azote fuertemente en el colchón de la cama para intentar desquitarme del coraje que me había hecho pasar y tratar de dormir. 

…Al día siguiente en Konoha…

-Después de haber encontrado a Naruto le trajimos a el hospital de Konoha, Tsunade se deprimió porque Sakura no había regresado Shikamaru intento calmarla pero nadie lo lograba ella realmente la quería como si fuera su hija y le dolía demasiado que no la hubiéramos traído de vuelta. Yo intente convencerla de que Sakura se podía cuidar pero ella me ignoraba me resigne y Salí hacia la habitación de Naruto había pasado toda la noche esperando que respondiera pero no pasaba nada.

-/N-naruto kun… mira t-te traje unas flores las dejare aquí…/-Comente mientras entraba en la habitación, yo sabía más que nadie que Naruto no me respondería pero aun así me gustaba hablarle como si estuviera despierto ya extrañaba demasiado esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. 

-/Sabes… todos en la aldea están muy tristes por saber la noticia de que no logramos traer a Sakura chan de vuelta, y yo también me siento mal perdóname N-naruto kun no pude hacer nada para traerla…/-Mis ojos se volvieron cristalinos y sin darme cuenta en que momento paso, empezaron a caer unas lágrimas recorriendo mi rostro me sentía tan culpable pobre Sakura ¿que estaría haciendo ahora?...

-/Con permiso, oye Hinata yo sé que te sientes mal todos no sentimos así pero no fue nuestra culpa… además recuerda que cuando Naruto despierte tal vez podamos buscarla de nuevo no pierdas las esperanzas Hinata/-Comentaba Kakashi mientras entraba a la habitación y se colocaba alado de una ventana junto a la cama de Naruto 

-/Si lo se Kakashi san, pero… no puedo evitar dejar de pensar en ella…/

-/Estoy seguro de que ella está bien es muy fuerte (demasiado para verse tan frágil), ella no se dejara manipular tan fácil tal vez este intentado avisarnos de su ubicación o salir del lugar donde este/.

-/S-si Sakura es una kunoichi fuerte yo también espero que este bien…/-Comente mientras la habitación se envolvía de un silencio profundo 

-pero no tardo en terminar aquel silencio al escuchar como una voz muy familiar me llamaba con muchos esfuerzos…


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son del autor Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 14: ****"Confesiones"**

-Escuche una voz muy familiar para mí, baje mi mirada hacia la camilla donde se encontraba Naruto y él era el dueño de aquella voz, Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo y mis ojos soltaron de nuevo lagrimas pero al contrario de la otra vez ahora eran de felicidad por ver que Naruto había despertado.

-/ ¡N-naruto kun! Me lance sobre el olvidando que estaba herido /

-/ Auch… Hinata jeje ¡ya estoy aquí de vuelta! /-Gritaba mi novio como si no le hubiera pasado nada 

-/ ¡Naruto que bien que despiertas! Ya me estaba preocupando por ti jeje /-Comentaba Kakashi mirándolo como si fuera algún desconocido sin saber de qué tema hablar con el

-/ ¡Sí! A mí también me sorprende haberme recuperado rápido…. Pero cambiando de tema ¿Dónde se encuentra Sakura chan? /-Comento mirando hacia todos los lados yo solo lo observe con vergüenza ¿Qué pensaría de mí? Después de saber que no pude encontrarla y traerla de vuelta.

-La habitación se envolvió en un silencio y una gran culpabilidad de parte de Kakashi y Hinata, Naruto solo pudo mirarlos esperando una respuesta.

-/ Naruto… no pudimos encontrarla solo te encontramos a ti junto con katsuyu pero necesitamos que recuerdes que paso ahí ¿Quién los secuestro? /-Mire atentamente a Naruto cuando le pregunte quien había sido el culpable del secuestro su mirada cambio como si hubiera hablado de un fantasma

-/ Kakashi entonces no regreso…lagrimas querían salir de mi rostro y un sentimiento de culpa se apodero de mi cuerpo ¿Por qué había hecho eso Sakura?, ¿Por qué se arriesgó solo para que yo regresara a konoha? Golpe fuertemente la cama provocando que Kakashi y Hinata se alejaran un poco del lugar /

-/ S-asuke fue el que nos secuestró…/-Comente mirando hacia los rostros de sorpresa de Kakashi y Hinata

-/ ¿Sasuke? Pero para que querría secuestrar a Sakura, a ti solo porque eres el jinchuriki pero ¿Sakura porque?.../ Mire a Naruto extrañado no me esperaba eso de Sasuke, él era una persona fría y no le gustaba tener gente que no le sirviera para alguno de sus planes a su lado.

-/ N-naruto kun…. ¿En qué lugar los tenían s-secuestrados t-tal vez no se hayan ido muy lejos de ahí o hasta siguen ahí? –Pregunte esperando una respuesta tal vez lograríamos encontrar a Sakura san 

-/ Perdona… no recuerdo donde estábamos solo llego Sakura me soltó porque me habían encerrado en una mazmorra y huimos no pude observar el lugar solo sé que había un gran bosque…/ 

-/ Bien…. Con eso podemos darnos una idea Naruto tu quédate aquí, informare a Tsunade sobre los datos que nos has dado tal vez nos sirvan para encontrar a Sakura, Hinata ¿puedes cuidar a Naruto un momento? / 

-/ S-si Kakashi san…/ 

-Mire como Kakashi salía de la habitación y la mano de Hinata se posaba sobre mi hombro. -/N-naruto kun…. Perdón… pero tal vez podamos recuperar a Sakura…esta vez si…hare lo que sea posible para traerla/

-La observe incrédulo (¿Por qué se sentía culpable?, ella y su equipo habían hecho lo que podían en ese momento el que en realidad se debía sentir mal soy yo) le levante el rostro que estaba cubierto por unas pequeñas lágrimas y le di un corto beso en sus labios pero con mucho sentimiento, me aparte un poco de ella - /Hinata tú no tienes la culpa de nada yo fui el culpable de que pasara todo esto…. Pero sabes algo yo la traeré de vuelta tú no tienes por qué cargar ese peso/ Me miro sorprendida y me dio un fuerte abrazo yo le correspondí aquel acto y la abrace fuertemente para juntarla un poco hacia mi pecho.

-/N-naruto kun los dos la traeremos de vuelta sea lo último que hagamos…/-Comente mientras sentía como Naruto me respondía el abrazo y me apegaba a su cuerpo. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~Con Sakura~~~~~~~~~~~~

-(Abrí mis ojos lentamente sentía como los primeros rayos de sol inundaban aquella habitación que ayer parecía muy fría y oscura, solté un fuerte bostezo mientras estiraba mis brazos, mire alado de mí y estaba el… otra vez mis mejillas se volvieron a teñir de un color rojizo, tal vez después de haber salido ayer de la habitación regreso para dormir conmigo claro era su habitación lo mire atenta un momento, y recordé que si fuera como antes cuando lo seguía "amando", si estuviera en esta situación seria la chica más feliz del mundo. Pero esta vez era todo lo contrario quería irme de aquí, no me gustaba que me retuvieran de esta forma pero no podía hacer nada más que ir acumulando chakra para poder intentar huir de nuevo e intentarme llevar bien con todos los que se encontraban en esta guarida, pero en ese instante Sasuke se empezó a mover ya había despertado) 

-(¡Kyaa! ¿Qué haremos? )-Preguntaba mi inner como loca le iba a contestar pero sentí la mirada de Sasuke posándose en mi entonces sentí como mi cara se ponía aún más roja al ver que Sasuke se levantaba un poco y tenía todo el torso desnudo (¿Qué me estaba pasando?, ¿Se suponía que yo ya no sentía nada por el?, ¿Por qué en un momento como este estaban pasando este tipo de cosas en mí?) Sentía mi respiración muy agitada tenía la necesidad de salir corriendo de ahí pero no lo podía hacer por lo que desvié mi mirada hacia otro lado y escuche la fuerte voz de Sasuke cerca de mi Oído aquella acción por parte de el provoco que mi piel se estremeciera intente calmarme pero no podía hacer nada.

-/ No sabía que te gustaba mirar mi cuerpo, ¿Por qué están tan roja Sakura?.../-Susurre cerca de su oído me había percatado desde que me desperté que estaba mirando mi torso desnudo. Ayer cuando Salí de la habitación después de cenar me fui a duchar y como hacía mucho calor solo me coloque el pantalón que uso normalmente para dormir sin embargo creo que fue buena idea no usar camisa al ver esa expresión de Sakura. Cuando me acerque hacia su oreja logre detectar ese embriagante aroma por lo que me quise acercar un poco más para aspirar todo ese delicioso aroma a cerezas cuando hice esa acción mire como Sakura temblaba por la cercanía de mi cuerpo con el suyo la mire con arrogancia y después de unos momentos de estar en aquella posición me aleje un poco de ella y me fui a duchar sabía que no me respondería nada.

-Cuando Sasuke se fue de la habitación me tire a la cama ¡¿Qué me está pasando?! Grite fuertemente tomando una almohada y colocándola fuertemente en mi cabeza tal vez todavía sentía algo por el…. Pensé tranquilamente pero después recordé que él me había dejado y nunca correspondido el amor que yo sentía por él y volví a cerrar mis ojos para intentar resolver todas las dudas que tenía en mi cabeza….


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son del autor Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 15: ****"¿Aun me amas?"****  
**

-(Sumergí mi rostro debajo del agua y me puse a pensar en lo que me pasaba: yo había traído a Sakura aquí, después la bese y luego la provoco para que sonrojara ¿Qué me está pasando? Nunca me habían pasado estas cosas con una chica pero desde que me fui de Konoha no he podido olvidar a Sakura, ella siempre ha estado ahí rondando por mis pensamientos, pensé que después de un tiempo la olvidaría junto con Naruto y Kakashi pero no pasó nada seguía recordándola y extrañarla cerca de mí. Y ahora que la tengo cerca de mí, siento la necesidad de estar junto con ella, besarla, abrazarla, pedirle perdón por todo lo que le he hecho e incluso estar junto con ella toda mi vida, hacer una familia y… pero no termine la frase aún tenía una incógnita ¿Por qué me esta sucediendo esto? Pensé un poco irritado por no quitarme aquella chica de mis pensamientos después de un largo tiempo analizando todas las cosas que había hecho e incluso mi cambio de carácter llegue a una conclusión… Yo me estaba enamorando de Sakura…y no podía ser eso posible yo tenía más cosas importantes que hacer como la venganza no estar amando a una persona). 

Termine de ducharme, me coloque la toalla cubriéndome y dejando nuevamente el torso expuesto y Salí del baño para entrar en la habitación donde seguro y estaba Sakura, entre y ahí estaba ella mirando su brazo sentada en una pequeña silla con una mesa enfrente de ella, me miro cuando entre y después bajo la mirada hacia el suelo yo simplemente la ignore y fui por algo de ropa y me metí al baño de nuevo para vestirme. Cuando termine de cambiarme Salí y le indique a Sakura que si quería se metiera a duchar ella solo asintió y se metió al baño dejándome solo en la habitación.

-(¡Shannaro! Deberías de decirle algo a Sasuke, él quiere jugar con nosotras se burló de que nos ponemos muy nerviosas de su presencia)-Comentaba mi inner de una forma muy brusca

-(/Si ya se pero ¿Qué podemos hacer?, no puedo evitar sonrojarme cada que lo veo de esa forma ¿Por qué me sigue pasando esto cuando lo veo? No entiendo según yo ya lo deje de amar desde hace mucho tiempo y ya me había convencido sin embargo… desde el día que lo volví a ver me sentí feliz por estar con el de nuevo…/)

-(Nosotras nunca lo dejaremos de querer pero… podemos hacer algo jeje)

-(/No me gustó nada el tono de voz de mi querida inner pero no me quedaba de otra más que escucharla atentamente no perdía nada ¿o sí? /) 

-(Pues si Sasuke kun…. Quiere jugar con nosotras, tu y yo también jugaremos con el jeje ya veremos quien ganara este juego imagínate verlo todo sonrojado ¡kyaa! Se vería muy lindo jeje) -/ (¡Estás loca yo no voy a hacer nada de eso, reproche mientras cruzaba mis brazos dentro de la bañera!/) 

-(Ah... vamos almenos así veremos quien caerá mas rápido en el juego además no tenemos otra cosa que hacer ¿sí?) Me suplicaba mi inner yo por mi parte lo pensé mucho eso era demasiado, intentar seducir a Sasuke Uchiha no era cosa fácil además yo lo odiaba con toda mi alma o eso era lo que yo creía ni si quiera yo sabía que sentía por Sasuke ahora ¿amor?, ¿odio? Solté un bufido de molestia y decidí aceptar la propuesta de mi inner – (/ ¡Bien pero esta es la única vez que te hago caso!/) le comente de manera arrepentida

-(¡Bien ahora le demostraremos a Sasuke quien manda aquí jeje!) Yo solo asentí y Salí de la ducha para buscar en un gran ropero que estaba dentro del baño alguna prenda que pudiera usar y volví a ver todas esas yukatas que habían no me decidía todas eran lindas excepto por el símbolo del clan uchiha mi ceño se frunció de solo pensarlo pero no le di importancia y tome una yukata roja con decoraciones blancas y me la coloque después con mucho cuidado cepille mi cabello y Salí de la habitación no sin antes revisar que todo estuviera bien puesto, me mire al espejo sorprendida, realmente me veía linda y mi cabello ya había crecido como cuando lo tenía antes de cortármelo entonces recordé que me lo había dejado crecer en ese tiempo porque había escuchado que a Sasuke kun le gustaban las chicas de cabello largo una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro y decidida salir de la habitación. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~En Konoha ~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

-(/Ya era un nuevo día y no teníamos noticias de Sakura yo seguía en el hospital aun no me daban de alta me sentía frustrado tenía la necesidad de salir corriendo a buscar a Sakura pero recordé las últimas palabras que me dijo antes de golpearme para desmayarme. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK ~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

-íbamos saltando de árbol en árbol velozmente mire a Sakura y se veía cansada tal vez ya había usado mucho ckakra me detuve por lo que ella actuó de la misma forma, vi como respiraba fuertemente eso no estaba nada bien por lo que decidí hablar. Si no se sentía bien la llevaría en brazos aunque tal vez tardaremos un poco más en llegar a konoha pero es la única forma de salir de aquí.

-/ ¿Sakura chan te encuentras bien? Le pregunte recargando mi mano sobre su hombro y mirándola con preocupación ella seguía respirando un poco más fuerte y me miro con cara de arrepentida yo me sorprendí pero no le vi importancia hasta que ella me contesto /

- / N-naruto perdóname… y dile a Hinata que lo siento por no poder acompañarlos en su boda…/ 

-No me gustaba como sonaba esa respuesta entonces le intente responder pero fue demasiado tarde sentí un fuerte golpe en mi estómago y caí en la inconsciencia….

~~~~~~~~~~~~FIN DEL FLASH BACK ~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Sakura chan… yo no puedo casarme con Hinata si no estás tú, tu eres como una hermana para mi ¿Por qué hiciste esto? ….susurre pero volví a la realidad cuando escuche un sonido extraño en la ventana era un pájaro que normalmente usaba Sakura para mandar mensajes a mi o a Kakashi sensei ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Me levante como pude de la camilla y me acerque hacia el pájaro para tomar un pequeño mensaje que llevaba entre sus garras. 

Me sorprendí al ver lo que decía aquel papel no podía creer lo que estaba pasando…


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son del autor Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 16: ****"Que empiece el juego"**

-Mire aquel trozo de papel incrédulo -/n-no puede estar pasando esto…/ me dije a mi mismo pero no podía cambiar de idea el papel lo decía todo y Sakura era la única que podía mandar a aquel pájaro volví a leer aquel trozo de papel como si no hubiera entendido de que tratase "Naruto yo estoy bien no te preocupes por mí, tardare un poco de tiempo para regresar a konoha, ahora es mi turno de intentar traer a Sasuke kun de vuelta… ¡Gracias! Y pide una pequeña disculpa de mi parte a todos incluyendo a Tsunade y Hinata san" 

-Suspire cansado esta decisión de Sakura era muy problemática pero…. No podía hacer nada para detenerla si ella lo quería tal vez podía lograrlo, además recordé el momento en que Sasuke y yo platicamos en la mazmorra. 

-Tal vez todavía existe una oportunidad pensé mientras los recuerdos llegaron a mi mente. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

-Mire como Sasuke entraba a la mazmorra lentamente indicándole a su compañero que estaba haciendo guardia que se alejara de aquel lugar, Yo solo podía matarlo con mi mirada estaba muy molesto ¿Por qué demonios traía a Sakura en sus brazos?, Quise gritarle pero calle al ver como dejaba una bandeja de comida, no pude evitar mirarla y comer lo que había en ella tenía mucha hambre desde el día anterior y para mejorar me secuestro ¡no había comido nada! Empecé a comer rápidamente y el decidió hablar algo que me sorprendió mucho pero decidí dejarlo empezar la conversación.

-/Naruto… ¿Qué es para ti Sakura? /-Me estaba mirando con una cara que nunca en mi vida había visto era una de ¿celos?, No le iba a contestar pero una parte de mi quería saber que era lo que realmente sentía Sasuke por Sakura así que decidí contestar

-/Desde cuando te importa lo que haga Sakura chan teme…/ le dije mientras lo miraba, solo quería saber hasta dónde tenía interés de saber por Sakura.

-/Tsk… pues creo que desde hoy me interesa lo que haga ¿y bien me contestaras? /

Me divertí viendo su mirada fría y de enojo por la respuesta que le di pero después quise hablar enserio con el jeje. - /Mmm… ¡está bien teme pero si le haces algo a Sakura chan te juro que te mato! …/ 

-/….…. /- Sasuke se quedó en silencio y decidí hablar ya me había acostumbrado a que actuara de esa forma conmigo por algo somos amigos ¿no? 

-/Sakura chan y yo solo somos hermanos desde que tú te fuiste han cambiado muchas cosas en Konoha, ¿sabes?... los padres de Sakura murieron en una misión por lo que Sakura cayó en una depresión demasiado grande pero después la logro superar porque Kakashi y yo la intentamos animar por lo que ella se decidió que esta vez no sería la misma chica que quedaría esperanzada a que le ayudaran y se fue a entrenar con Tsunade para traerte de vuelta a Konoha junto conmigo y Kakashi/-Mire a Sasuke y tenía una mirada de concentración tal vez el sentía algo por Sakura y hasta apenas se había dado cuenta aunque tal vez no lo admitiría por su orgullo de eso estaba seguro.

Y así paso el día entero hablando de Sakura ese día creo que fue el más extraño de mi vida ¿desde cuándo Sasuke se preocupa por otra persona que no fuera él?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-mire aquel papel atónito y decidí hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiría pero si Sakura chan así lo quería seria así… mire hacia la ventana el sol iluminaba los jardines que se mostraban por fuera de mi habitación lo cual le daba un aspecto de tranquilidad al hospital mire al cielo y cerré los ojos fuertemente -/Espero que sepas lo que estas apunto de hacer Sakura chan te deseo la mejor suerte de todas…./ le hable al viento para después retirarme de aquel lugar para darle la noticia a Tsunade no sé cómo lo tomaría tal vez no muy bien que digamos, pero era una decisión de Sakura y la tendrían que aceptar. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EN EL CUARTO DE SASUKE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

-/ Me había extrañado la actitud de Sakura, ella no era de las chicas que tardaran mucho en ducharse (eso a mí que me importa) me pregunte pero después todas mis dudas se vinieron abajo al ver a Sakura abriendo la puerta del baño para ingresar a la habitación / 

-/ (Me asome lentamente detrás de la puerta él estaba ahí sentado en su cama esperando que saliera mis mejillas se empezaron a teñir de un color rojizo (¿Por qué me está pasando esto a mí?)-pensaba pero después de unos minutos me decidí ahora era mi turno de ignorar a Sasuke, abrí lentamente la puerta y mire hacia el frente ignorando la mirada de Sasuke que se posaba en mí, aun así no pude evitar sentir mis mejillas sonrojadas y camine lo más rápido posible para sentarme en la pequeña sala que había en aquel lugar y me senté en un gran sillón sin mirar a Sasuke…..(Todo va saliendo bien…)-Pensé mientras cerraba mis ojos y me relajaba un poco en aquel sofá )/ 

-/ (Mire atontado a Sakura se veía demasiado linda con esa yukata logre ver como se alejaba rápidamente de aquel lugar acercándose a la sala y sentándose tranquilamente en ella, me levante del colchón de mi cama y decidí ir junto con Sakura ¿Por qué me estaba ignorando? Me moleste entonces me acerque sin hacer ruido alguno y aproveche que ella mantenía los ojos cerrados para sentarme a su lado)/  
La volví a mirar detalladamente no sé por qué pero sentía unas grandes ganas de besarla intente controlarme pero no pude evitarlo acerque lentamente mi rostro hacia el de ella y la intente besar pero ella abrió sus ojos rápidamente y se alejó de mi. 

-/ ¡S-sasuke kun q-que haces ¡/ (Pregunte mirando a Sasuke yo ¡no me esperaba que me fuera a besar! Y además menos de esa forma yo no le daría consentimiento alguno de besarme cuando le plazca) 

-/ Tsk… ¿No es lo que querías Sakura? /-le pregunte mirándola con prepotencia necesitaba besarla pero primero la haría sufrir un poco 

Mire a Sasuke enfadada ¿Quién se creía?, yo anhelaba que me besara pero cuando el sintiera lo mismo por mi sin embargo él no me corresponde baje la mirada un poco y le conteste con la voz quebrada 

-/ S-sasuke kun…. No vuelvas a hacerlo…yo no quiero besar a nadie que no me corresponde…../-Susurre para mí pero lo que no me di cuenta es que Sasuke si logro escuchar y se quedó mirándome con esos orbes azabaches que me atrapaban, yo me levante rápidamente de aquel lugar y decidí ir al baño (Era el único lugar en donde podía estar sola) 

La mire incrédulo ¿era por eso que no dejaba que la besara?, mire como se levantaba rápidamente de aquel lugar esta vez no la dejaría ir la tome fuertemente del brazo jalándola hacia mi cuerpo por lo que cayó encima de mí. 

-/ S-sasuke kun ¿Qué estas …../


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son del autor Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 17: "****Yo siempre te amare"**

La mire incrédulo ¿era por eso que no dejaba que la besara?, mire como se levantaba rápidamente de aquel lugar esta vez no la dejaría ir la tome fuertemente del brazo jalándola hacia mi cuerpo por lo que cayó encima de mí.

-/ S-sasuke kun ¿Qué estas …../-Mire a Sasuke incrédula y-yo había caído sobre el pude sentir ese aroma especial que me atraía tanto y sentía su respiración cerca de mi rostro, lo que me asombro era que sus ojos azabaches normalmente se veían fríos pero en ese momento tenían algo especial…. Me puse nerviosa por la cercanía de mi cuerpo junto con el de él, me intente levantar pero sentí sus brazos apretarme fuertemente con su pecho (¿Qué estaba haciendo Sasuke?) 

-/ Sakura… no te vayas quédate aquí…conmigo…/-Susurre abrazándola fuertemente ella me volvía loco y yo tenía un límite el cual ya había pasado, necesitaba tenerla cerca de mí, acerque mi rostro y lo recargue en su cuello sentí como mis cabellos cubrían mi mirada pero aun así se sentía tan bien estar tan cerca de ella…

-Me quede helada Sasuke estaba demasiado cerca de mi cuerpo, cuando recargo su rostro sobre mi cuello volví a sentir ese escalofrió que recorría todo mi cuerpo y recordé un sentimiento que ya había olvidado desde hace mucho, el sentimiento de querer a alguien y amarlo por toda mi vida lo mire atentamente nunca había visto a Sasuke de esta manera. -/S-sasuke kun…../- fue lo único que pude decir en un susurro mientras me intentaba apartar un poco (No dejaría que juegue conmigo yo me lo había propuesto ahora haría que el sufra todo lo que yo había sufrido por el) 

-Contemple a Sakura se veía hermosa, sentí como ella se intentaba remover de mi agarre yo no la dejaría ir nuevamente, la gire con delicadeza hasta que ella quedo debajo de mí, necesitaba estar junto con ella la apegue más a mi cuerpo hasta que nuestra respiración se mezclaba tan solo centímetros nos separaban y decidí hablar -/Sakura…y-yo siempre te he correspondido…soy un tonto que perdió a la mejor mujer del mundo por ser egoísta y pensar solo en el… Solo quiero saber algo ¿tu aun me amas? /-Susurre bajando la mirada al sentir como mis mejillas se teñían de un leve color rosado (¿Qué estaba haciendo?, era lo correcto de eso estaba seguro pero ¿Ella seguirá amándome? Después de todo yo le había hecho mucho daño, pero solo ella podía responder aquel pregunta que me había consumido desde que la deje en konoha. ) 

-Me sonroje por ver que él estaba sobre mi cuerpo, sentía sus fuertes brazos recargados a los lados de mi cabeza, Mire atónita a Sasuke el ¿Me estaba preguntando si lo amaba aun? Además él había bajado su guardia e inclusive se había sonrojado era extraño ver eso en el… pero yo todavía dudaba … él me había dejado sola tanto tiempo, me había ignorado cuando yo estaba ahí para ayudarle en todo y de pronto en un momento de mi vida el regresaba para decirme que el sentía algo por mí no sabía que hacer pero mi inner respondió todas mis dudas (¡No seas tonta Sakura!, ¡No te hagas la fuerte tú lo sigues amando!, ¡la respuesta que le des en este momento decidirá lo que pasara en el futuro de sus vidas shannaro! ¡Vamos por el Sakura!) – (/Es la primera vez que piensas bien en algo creo que le daré una segunda oportunidad/)-le dije a mi inner mientras volvía a la realidad. 

-Lo mire de nuevo ahí estaba esperando mi respuesta tome valor y decidí contestarle mis mejillas se habían ruborizado pero era el momento de aclarar todo…-/ S-sasuke kun… y-yo ¡te amo demasiado!, n-no puedo volver a pensar en que me vuelvas a dejar y-yo no quiero estar sola de nuevo te necesito…/-Susurre mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente mientras sentía como mis ojos se cristalizaban por las pequeñas gotas de agua que resbalaban por mi rostro. 

-Le correspondí el abrazo estaba alegre eso era un sentimiento que creí perdido pero estando alado de ella lo recuperaba yo sabía que ella aun me amaba, pero necesitaba que me lo dijera ya no había nada más que decir acerque mi rostro de nuevo y deposite un dulce bezo en sus labios ella lo respondió de la misma forma que yo después me aleje un poco de ella necesitaba decirle una cosa más…-/Sakura…gracias por aceptarme de nuevo en tu vida, perdón por haber sido tan ciego yo no te volveré a dejar sola ¡nunca más! / La intente abrazar pero fue ella la que me abrazo primero. 

-/ S-sasuke kun….¡te amo! / Le comente mientras me lanzaba hacia sus brazos (yo lo amaba demasiado)

-Era el momento en el que abandonaba mi orgullo, ella era más importante que mi arrogancia la había abandonado porque no quería que le pasara lo mismo que a mi clan, no quería que le hicieran daño, que la alejaran de mí solo por mi venganza, pero esta vez la historia sería diferente a partir de ahora ella y yo estaríamos juntos…-/ Hmph… sigues siendo molesta, pero siempre serás mi molestia y-yo también te amo/-Comente con un poco de dificultad yo no sabía cómo actuar en estas situaciones, solo estaba seguro de que le había dicho lo que ella necesitaba escuchar de mí y ella me había dicho lo que yo necesitaba escuchar de ella…

~~~~~~~~~~~~En konoha~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Caminaba hacia donde estaba Tsunade cuando llegue a aquel lugar toque levemente la puerta yo sabía que la vieja Tsunade me lanzaría todo lo que pudiera si entraba sin permiso jeje escuche como me indicaban que pasara respire profundamente y entre decidido tal vez no regresaría vivo pensaba de manera irónica mientras entraba en aquel lugar. 

-Mire a la vieja Tsunade que se encontraba sentada en una silla roja, una ventana se encontraba tras de ella y Kakashi, Hinata, Shino, Neji y Kiba se encontraban platicando con ella por lo que todas las miradas se dirigieron a mí, me puse nervioso pero no dejaría que por mi vergüenza no se enteraran de la situación de Sakura yo haría lo posible para que la aceptaran. 

-/ Vieja Tsunade necesito hablar contigo seriamente tiene que ver con Sakura chan…. / Todas las miradas se dirigieron a mi eran miradas de sorpresa y de preocupación 

-/ ¡¿Qué sabes de ella Naruto?! /-Pregunte mirando a Naruto ignorando la forma en la que se había dirigido a mí, él sabía algo de Sakura, una felicidad invadió mi cuerpo si la perdía seria como perder una hija para mí pero lo que yo no sabía es que esa felicidad terminaría pronto…


	18. Chapter 18

¡Hola! Bueno este es el último capítulo que he subido del fic ¡Al fin acabe de subirlos todos el día de hoy!, mañana subiré el capítulo 19, ¡Ya saben espero sus queridos reviews y sus visitas a mi fic! Espero les guste el capítulo ¡Matta nee! :33

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son del autor Masashi Kishimoto

**Chapter 18: ****"Una vida junto a ti"**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CON SAKURA Y SASUKE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Sentía como las manos de Sakura rodeaban mi cuerpo en un abrazo yo me estremecí al contacto la seguí besando mientras ella me correspondía, lentamente abrí su boca un poco más e introduje mi lengua en su cavidad, nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban en un fogoso beso pero me detuve al igual que Sakura al escuchar unos fuertes sonidos y gritos por el pasillo fuera de la habitación. 

-/ ¿Q-que es ese ruido? /- le pregunte a Sasuke kun con mis mejillas sonrojadas y con la respiración agitada por la falta de oxígeno 

-/ Hmph… ¿vamos? /- Le ofrecí mi mano a Sakura para salir de la habitación, realmente me había enfurecido que detuvieran nuestro momento, pero bueno ya habría otra ocasión ahora mataría al responsable de aquel escándalo que estaba seguro quien era, Sakura tomo mi mano y se acomodó la yukata y su cabello se le habían desacomodado un poco, pero entonces se volvió a escuchar aquel ruido incómodo.

-/ ¡Ah! ¡Sasuke la bruja quiere matarme!, ¡ayúdame! / -Gritaba fuertemente Suigetsu haciendo un ruido especial con algún objeto, se escuchaba realmente horrible 

-/ ¡Aléjate bruja o te golpeo con esto! /-

-/ ¡Cállate, ahora si me las vas a pagar reptil ven acá no escaparas! /

-Salí junto con Sasuke kun al pasillo era la segunda vez que salía de aquella habitación pero ahora era diferente no escaparía esta vez estaría con Sasuke kun, mire como abría lentamente la puerta y una escena demasiado divertida se presentaba enfrente de nosotros. Era aquel chico de cabello plateado con una sartén en sus manos intentando alejar a la chica de cabellos rojizos con la sartén, no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante esa situación era extraño me recordaba mucho ese chico a Naruto. 

-/ ¡Ah! Sasuke que bien que llegas ¡la bruja me quiere matar! /-Corrí a esconderme detrás de Sasuke pero no me había percatado que venía acompañado de aquella hermosa chica de cabellos rosados solo la mire extrañado ¿No se suponía que ella era una rehén?, Bueno luego sería momento de platicar aquella situación ahora estaba a punto de morir. 

-/ ¡Sasukito el reptil me quiere golpear dile algo! /-Gritaba mientras intentaba acercarme a Suigetsu que se escondía detrás de Sasuke, pero vi a aquella chica de cabellos de chicle junto con mi Sasukito tomada de la mano ¡se suponía que era una rehén! ¿Qué está haciendo junto con Sasuke kun?

-/ Hmph… sí que son tontos ya no son unos niños /-Les comente de manera arrogante mirando la cara de sorpresa de Karin y Suigetsu por mi respuesta 

-Me acomode mis gafas y mire retadoramente a la chica que estaba alado de Sasuke kun olvidando que tenía que matar a Suigetsu por haberme arrojado comida en mi cabello. 

-/ ¿Hum… y esa que hace aquí Sasukito? /-Me dirigí a Sasuke señalando a la chica con una mirada de molestia por verla tan cerca de el 

-/ ¡Karin cállate, ya te dije que no le digas de otra forma que no sea su nombre, Se llama Sakura ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? Eres tonta o ¿Qué te pasa?! Y ella ya no es ninguna rehén estará junto con nosotros ahora, será parte de Taka… /-mire retadoramente a Karin ¿Quién se creía para hablarle así a Sakura? 

-/ ¡Sasuke no estoy para bromas ella intento huir junto con el jinchuriki y ahora dices que será parte de Taka! /-Empecé a pisar fuertemente el suelo y mirar demasiado molesta a Sakura ella no era nadie para meterse con mi Sasuke kun

-/ Tsk… si no entiendes esto creo que será mejor que te largues de una buena vez /-Comente fríamente mientras tomaba la mano de Sakura y la llevaba hacia la cocina 

-Me quede atónita mirando cómo se retiraba Sasuke junto con aquella chica ¡cómo es posible que pase esto!, yo no le permitiría que se quedara a mi Sasukito apreté fuertemente los puños y busque con la mirada a Suigetsu pero no lo encontré dirigí mi mirada hacia el frente donde se había ido Sasuke con aquella chica y lo vi corriendo hacia aquel lugar decidí que no era momento de seguirlos e ingrese a mi habitación. 

-(No podía dejar de mirar a aquella chica de cabellos rojos una vez me había dicho que Sasuke era su novio… ¿Sera verdad?, Mire a Sasuke él se veía molesto con aquella chica tal vez no eran nada suspire cansada y solté el agarre de Sasuke con mi mano por lo que él se impresiono por mi acción) 

-/ ¿Qué pasa Sakura? /-le pregunte mientras la miraba asombrado

-/ ¡N-no pasa nada Sasuke kun estoy bien! /-Le sonreí a Sasuke mientras volvía a sujetar su mano yo confiaba en él no tenía por qué dudar

-/ Mm… está bien ven vamos a comer algo /-Entrelace mis dedos con los de Sakura y la dirigí hacia la cocina, estaba seguro que cuando llegara a aquel lugar Suigetsu y Juugo pedirían una explicación, aunque yo no tenía la necesidad de explicarles nada solo les dejaría claro que Sakura era mía, cuando la traje me percaté de que Suigetsu se sonrojaba un poco al mirarla Tsk… sí que eran pesados pero, si era la única forma para que se alejen de la que será mi mujer tendré que hablar con ellos…


	19. Chapter 19

¡Konichiwa! Les dejo el capítulo 19 de mi fic espero les guste mucho el capítulo es más largo de lo normal, ¡ahora si tuve tiempo de escribir más!, ¡espero sus queridos reviews y que lean el fic! :D gracias por su apoyo nos vemos mañana :33.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son del autor Masashi Kishimoto

**Chapter 19: "Celos"**

Camine junto con Sakura hacia la cocina llegando ahí le indique que entrara a una habitación la cual era el comedor ella solo asintió alejándose de aquel lugar, espere tranquilo a que llegara Suigetsu ya que me había dado cuenta de que nos había seguido.

-Había seguido a Sasuke y a Sakura em... creo que así se llama jeje hasta la cocina sabía que Sasuke quería hablar seriamente conmigo, sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba de solo pensar que me diría, pero no podía huir de aquella situación tendría que enfrentarla, cuando ingrese mire como Sasuke estaba recargado en la entrada con los brazos cruzados.

-/ Jeje Hola Sasuke ¡qué bueno que llegaste a tiempo si no me hubiera matado esa zorra! /

-/ Tsk… necesito hablar contigo Suigetsu /-Comente de manera fría cambiando el tema mientras lo miraba atentamente

-/ Jeje claro Sasuke pero si me preguntaras porque hice tanto alboroto no me preguntes fue Karin la que empezó todo pero bueno de todas formas tal vez no quieras hablar de eso jeje em… ¿Qué pasa? /-Estaba demasiado nervioso, estaba seguro de que Sasuke me estaba matando solo con verme, quería huir de aquel lugar y dejarlo hablando solo pero yo no era tan cobarde

-/ Hmph… quiero dejarte claro algo Suigetsu… ¡Sakura es mía!, me he percatado de que te interesa…/-Comente mirando la cara de angustia de Suigetsu logre observar como sus pies y su cuerpo estaba temblando una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al ver aquella escena, Suigetsu tenía miedo.

-/ Jeje p-pero que dices Sasuke no me interesa esa chica jeje /-Comente un poco asustado rascando con mis manos mi cabeza lentamente y retrocediendo, ni si quiera yo sabía que sentía por aquella chica no la conocía y ni si quiera había entablado una conversación con ella, solo me llamaba la atención porque nunca había visto una chica así de linda y fuerte como Sakura.

-Me retire de la puerta parándome como normalmente y mire a Suigetsu con una cara de pocos amigos, si él se atrevía a interponerse entre Sakura y yo, o la seducía estaba seguro de que lo mataría ella solo me pertenecía a mí.

-/ Hmph… está bien Suigetsu solo te quería dejar claro la situación, ven vamos a comer algo /-Me retire de aquel lugar dejando a Suigetsu sin palabras

-Cuando ingrese al comedor mire a Sakura fijamente ella estaba mirando aquel lugar como si nunca hubiera visto algo así en toda su vida, me acerque lentamente a ella sin hacer algún ruido y la rodee con mis brazos

-/ ¿Qué pasa Sakura es la primera vez que ves algo así?.../-Pregunte mientras acercaba mi rostro a su cuello blanquecino

-/ ¡Sasuke kun! Me espantaste /-Salte al sentir como los brazos de Sasuke me rodeaban pensaba que estaba sola en aquella habitación, mis mejillas no tardaron en sonrojarse levemente

-/ Hmph… ¿Y bien no me has respondido? /-Pregunte sin soltar el agarre del cuerpo de Sakura

-/ N-no es eso pero, me parece un lugar muy lindo / - Conteste tímidamente mientras con mi mano tocaba levemente la cabeza de Sasuke

-/ Hmph… Está bien, ven vamos a comer /-Tome la mano de Sakura y la dirigí al comedor el cual estaba demasiado amplio, jale una silla de madera con un estilo gótico muy peculiar para sentar a Sakura en aquel lugar, ella solo se sentó y yo acomode aquella silla, después yo tome una silla similar y me senté en ella junto con Sakura.

-Miraba atentamente todos los platillos que se encontraban en la mesa, todo se veía realmente delicioso, además aquel comedor era demasiado cómodo había una chimenea enfrente de la gran mesa y arriba de aquella chimenea había un cuadro con un paisaje muy elegante, no hacia frio en aquel lugar al contrario era tibio y debajo de la gran mesa se encontraba un enorme tapete de piel de animal se veía tan elegante todo…Volví a la realidad y empecé a comer junto con Sasuke hoy había sido un día demasiado extraño….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EN KONOHA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Camine hacia donde estaba la casa de Sakura chan junto con Hinata, casi todo el día habíamos hablado de que pasaría con la boda y llegamos a una decisión la cancelaríamos, podíamos esperar un poco más hasta que Sakura chan regrese y tal vez regresaría junto con el teme no sería una idea mala que ellos nos acompañaran en ese día especial jeje, me detuve enfrente de la casa de Sakura chan e ingrese a ella junto con Hinata.

Tsunade nos había pedido que buscáramos las plantas medicinales que habían recolectado hace unos días, entre a la habitación junto Hinata y las encontramos las tomamos y salimos de aquel lugar cerrando la puerta con llave.

-/ Jeje es extraño hacer esto Hinata /-Comente mientras empezaba a reír como un loco solo note la mirada de extrañes en el rostro de Hinata

-/ ¿P-porque Naruto kun?.../ Susurre mientras me recargaba en el pecho de Naruto y nos encaminábamos hacia su casa

-/ Es que es extraño parece que no hubiera vivido nadie en aquel lugar jeje tal vez ya extraño a Sakura chan y sus fuertes golpes y miradas de odio jeje/

-/ Mm… si y-yo también extraño a Sakura san… p-pero estoy segura de que regresara junto con Sasuke…./-Comente mientras miraba a Naruto y le dirigía una sonrisa

-/ Jejeje si espero ver al teme y Sakura chan cuando regresen, tal vez ya es momento de que Sasuke restaure al clan /-Comente con una mirada picara y dando leve codazos a Hinata

-/ ¡N-naruto kun! /-Grite mientras sentía como mis mejillas se sonrojaban y miraba a Naruto

-/ ¿Qué pasa Hinata? Acaso no te gustaría ver al teme y a Sakura chan en una familia jeje tal vez nosotros seriamos buenos tíos ¿tú que crees? /

-/ S-si tal vez… solo espero que Sakura san sea feliz junto a Sasuke…./-Susurre mientras entraba a la casa de Naruto y escuchaba como el cerraba levemente la puerta tras de si

-/ ¡Claro ella debe de ser feliz con el chico que siempre ha amado!, jeje ya quiero que regresen, cuando vea de nuevo al teme ¡tendré que reclamarle de mi secuestro! /-Grite mientras empezaba a saltar y me dirigía hacia la cocina

-/ N-naruto kun cálmate p-por favor…/-Susurre mientras lo tomaba de la mano

-/ Jejeje si Hina chan bien veamos…. ¿Qué hay para comer? /-Abrí una alacena grande y buscaba algo de comer y encontré algo perfecto, dos tazones de Ramen instantáneo los acomode en una pequeña mesa y me senté junto a Hinata a comer

-/ N-naruto kun…. ¿Ya le enviaste el mensaje a Sakura san?.../-pregunte mientras lo miraba, a veces Naruto kun… era un poco olvidadizo

-/ ¡Claro Hinata ya se lo mande! Jeje espero que lo responda pronto /-Comente mientras seguía comiendo ese delicioso tazón de ramen

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~En otra parte~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Dos hombres misteriosos se encontraban en un bosque, llevaban dos capas que cubrían sus rostros y sus cuerpos.

-/ ¿Ya estamos cerca? /-Pregunto uno de los hombres misteriosos caminando a paso lento

-/ Si, no te preocupes estamos cerca de la guarida de Orochimaru en la que se refugia Sasuke…/


	20. Chapter 20

¡Hola mis queridos lectores lo siento ayer no me pude conectar a publicar el capítulo! Pero hoy si lo publicare espero les guste y enserio perdón TwT , Espero sus queridos reviews y sus visitas al fic, ADVERTENCIA: Hay lemon por si no les gusta eto... yo lo marque como una división en el capítulo por si quieran saltársela ¡Nos vemos mañana y que todo les salga bien el día de hoy!

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son del autor Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 20: "Nuevos enemigos"**

-Cuando terminamos de comer Sasuke kun me indico que explorara la guarida con la condición de que no saliera ya que era peligroso yo solo asentí y me retire de aquel lugar pero para mi suerte me golpee con alguien cuando salía por lo que caí al suelo fuertemente, me sobe la cabeza y mire al frente y era aquel chico de cabellos plateados.

-/ ¡Auch jeje eso sí que dolió! /-Gritaba mientras se seguía sobando su cabeza pero cuando levanto su mirada la poso en mi rostro con una mirada de sorpresa y temor

-/ Lo siento no me fije perdona /-Comente mirándolo extrañada por su actitud distante

-/ Jejeje no te preocupes, creo que estoy bien solo venia de paso a comer algo /-Se levantó y me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, había olvidado que estaba en el suelo sin alguna duda tome su mano fuertemente y me levanto

-/ ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? El golpe fue un poco fuerte /-Pregunte mientras inspeccionaba que no tuviera alguna herida ese era mi trabajo como ninja medico

-/ Jeje si estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte. ¿Y dime que te parece la guarida, es muy cómoda no crees?-Pregunto mientras se rascaba la cabeza y me dirija una sonrisa

-/ ¡Si, es demasiado bonito para ser una guarida! / Le dirigí una sonrisa (ese chico sí que era muy social, creo que me recuerda mucho a Naruto)

-/ Jeje si, oh... lo siento no me he presentado mi nombre es Hozuki Suigetsu mucho gusto /-Me ofreció su mano y yo la tome asintiéndole

-/ Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura un gusto Suigetsu kun ¿Te puedo decir así? /

-/ ¡Claro jeje no se escucha nada mal! Bueno Sakura chan yo me voy a comer algo ¡Nos vemos! /-Me despedí de él moviendo mi mano hasta que vi que su silueta desaparecía de mi vista

-Suspire fuertemente y decidí empezar a explorar aquel lugar (Era demasiado grande, creo que más de lo que pensé ¿Enserio esto es una guarida?)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CON SASUKE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Me aleje de Sakura, por primera vez en mi vida detecte un sentimiento de preocupación por dejarla sola pero ella no estaba en peligro ya había hablado con Suigetsu si lo veía coquetearle a Sakura lo mataría, ahora solo faltaba encontrar a Juugo, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte después tendría que hablar con Karin no me agradaba nada la actitud que tenía con Sakura ¿Qué tantas cosas le había dicho de yo y ella a Sakura? Era la pregunta que rondaba en mi mente desde que vi como la miraba desafiantemente cuando Salí junto con Sakura al pasillo de la habitación y la vi discutiendo con Suigetsu.

-Entre al lugar donde Orochimaru hacia experimentos, era el único que me faltaba buscar pero para mi suerte encontré a Juugo sentado enfrente de un gran contenedor como los que estaban a su alrededor, camine pasivamente ya que el lugar estaba un poco oscuro sin embargo no me importo, cuando llegue junto con Juugo me recargue en una columna que estaba en aquel sitio.

-/ ¿Sasuke sama que pasa? /-Me miro de reojo él sabía que necesitaba hablar con el

-/ Hmph… Juugo no quiero verte coqueteando con Sakura ella me pertenece /-Me limite a comentar con una mirada arrogante

-/ No se preocupe Sasuke sama no me importan ese tipo de situaciones pero ¿Podría pedirle un favor? /-Comento mirándome yo solo fruncí el ceño por su pregunta

-/ Tsk… ¿Qué es lo que necesitas Juugo? /

-/ Esa chica es una excelente ninja médico y alumna de Tsunade Senju, necesito que me ayude a quitarme el sello de Orochimaru que tengo…/-No me molesto nada su respuesta, yo estaba más que enterado de que el necesitaba ayuda ¿Y quién mejor que Sakura?, pero por otra parte habían muchos riesgos en aquel plan, ¿Qué tal si Juugo perdía el control y la atacaba? No me podía arriesgar a una situación así por lo que pensé en algo que nos beneficiara a ambos.

-/ Hmph… Con una condición Juugo, Yo estaré junto con ella cuando te intenten quitar el sello…/

-/Esta bien/-Se limitó a contestarme mientras se levantaba y se retiraba de aquel lugar, ahora solo faltaba hablar con la tonta de Karin, me retire del sitio hacia el pasillo donde estaba la habitación de la pelirroja…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CON NARUTO Y HINATA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-/ N-naruto kun espera por favor…. /-Comentaba alejándome del rostro del Uzumaki, él me había vuelto a besar pero aun que llevemos casi 5 meses de noviazgo todavía no podía controlar ponerme nerviosa o sonrojarme

-/ Jeje lo siento Hina chan olvide que te sonrojas muy fácil…/-Comento con las mejillas ruborizadas y agarrándose la nuca con sus manos

-/ N-no te preocupes N-naruto kun… solo es que ya no podía respirar/-Comente mientras movía mis dedos y me sonrojaba un poco mire al frente y Naruto se había vuelto a acercar demasiado a mi rostro y me dedico un dulce beso que yo gustosa lo correspondí un poco nerviosa, sentí como me tomaba de la cadera e intensificaba el beso ahora se volvía uno con más pasión, solo podía estremecerme cuando sentía las manos de Naruto kun tocando mi cuerpo le retire cuidadosamente la camisa mientras lo seguía besando.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LEMON~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me tomo suavemente y me coloco debajo de su cuerpo recargándome en el colchón de su cama sin dejar de besarme, sentí como me removía la chamarra que normalmente usaba para las misiones y me besaba lentamente el cuello, yo solo pude gemir al contacto con su respiración, después con mucho cuidado fui bajando sus pantalones hasta dejarlo en boxers mi mirada se sonrojo al ver el bulto que se encontraba en estos y mire hacia otro lado estaba demasiado nerviosa.

-/ Hinata si quieres podemos detenernos…. /-Comentaba mientras se alejaba un poco de mi cuerpo, yo estaba un poco nerviosa era m-mi primera vez pero yo estaba segura que hacia lo correcto, negué con mi cabeza y ahora fui yo la que me dirija hacia sus labios para besarlos.

El por su parte empezó a quitarme la camisa junto con mis pantalones hasta dejarme en ropa interior yo solo me sonroje al sentir como con una de sus manos me retiraba el bra, y como movía lentamente uno de mis pezones mientras que me besaba y lamia el otro, yo con mucho cuidado retire los boxers completamente de Naruto kun…. Me sonroje un poco al mirar su miembro erecto pero me deje llevar. El termino con la única prenda que me quedaba y me miro un poco preocupado yo sabía que ahora era la parte más difícil, lo mire y le dirigí una sonrisa para hacerle entender que siguiera. El entendió y se posiciono para entrar en mí, yo solo cerré los ojos lentamente y abrace fuertemente a Naruto al sentir como entraba, solté un fuerte gemido de dolor pero Naruto kun lo calmo cuando me beso después de eso sentía como se movía lentamente, pero después las embestidas se intensificaban yo solo podía gemir su nombre al igual que el con mi nombre, Cuando llegamos al clímax me beso fuertemente para después llenarme de su esencia y depositarme un dulce beso.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIN DEL LEMON~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luego me tomo lentamente para apegarme a su cuerpo mientras salía de mi interior y me cubría con una sábana yo solo pude cerrar mis ojos y caer ante el sueño que se apoderaba de mí al igual que Naruto…


	21. Chapter 21

¡Hola de nuevo! Les dejo el capítulo 21 del fic ¡gracias por sus queridos reviews Leilsel97, yuN y Bella-swan11 ustedes me apoyan mucho así y también pe apoyan los demás visitando el fic muchas gracias por todo! Pasen un lindo día y que todo les salga bien nos vemos ¡matta nee!

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son del autor Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 24: "Preocupaciones"**

Camine a paso apresurado hacia la habitación de Karin, cuando llegue a la puerta de su habitación la toque fuertemente -/ ¡Adelante!/- Se escuchó desde dentro yo solo gire la perrilla de la puerta y entre a la habitación

-/ ¡Sasukito! ¿Qué pasa? /-Pregunto melosamente mientras se intentaba acercar, sentí repugnancia por su cercanía y me aleje recargándome y cruzando mis brazos en la puerta de su habitación

-/ Tsk… ¡cállate! Solo vengo a decirte que no quiero que le hagas daño a Sakura ¿entendido? /-Conteste fríamente mientras miraba su cara de molestia por mi comentario pero no me importo

-/ ¡Pero Sasukito! Como quieres que trate bien a esa chica si por su culpa ha destruido mi relación contigo /

-La mire sorprendido ¿Cuál relación?, yo nunca había tenido nada con ella solo la veía como una persona más, me enfurecí al escuchar aquello ¿Qué le habría dicho a Sakura de nuestra "relación" según ella? Fruncí el ceño mirándola de reojo

-/ ¡Karin tu y yo no tenemos ninguna relación ni ahora ni antes! ¿Qué demonios le dijiste a Sakura de esto? /

-/Solo le dije lo que era Sasukito… mm… sabes deberíamos de aprovechar que estamos solos en mi habitación sin aquella pelirrosa/-Comento mientras intentaba acercarse yo solo me quede estático mirándola ¿Qué le pasaba?

-/Karin… no te me vuelvas a acercar ¡nunca he tenido una relación contigo y créeme que si la llegara a tener no sería nada serio! /-Comente mientras giraba mi cuerpo para salir de aquel lugar

-/ ¡S-sasukito ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡/-Pregunto intentado detenerme yo me moleste y me gire de nuevo para mirarla

-/ Hmph… karin solo te dejare claro algo… Si tu llegas a hacerle algo a Sakura o le dices algo que no tienes por qué hacerlo Yo te matare…. /Comente mientras me retiraba de aquel lugar azotando la puerta fuertemente para dirigirme a mi habitación.

~~~~~~~~~~~~CON SAKURA~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Corría por los pasillos entrando habitación por habitación ¡No podía creerlo me había perdido en la guarida! Bufe molesta y decidí descansar pero eso era demasiado para mí, una voz muy familiar se escuchó en mi cabeza.

-(¡Que hiciste ya no podremos volver a ver a Sasuke kun!)-Gritaba mi inner con unas lágrimas fingidas en su rostro

-Intente calmarme pero no lo logre ¿Quién se creía para hablarme así? Yo no me perdí por que quisiera -/ ¡Claro cómo no! tu misma fuiste la que me dijo que querías jugar con Sasuke kun para que pagara lo que nos había hecho y mira, ahora parece que la que pidió perdón fui yo / -Le comente mientras suspiraba y cerraba mis ojos para recargar mi cabeza lentamente en una pared

-(Yo no hice nada, te aclaro que Sasuke kun parece que si sentía lastima por lo que nos había hecho… ¡Kyaa! Además ve el lado bueno Sasuke kun si nos quiere ¡hasta nos pidió perdón! Puede ser más romántico todavía)-Gritaba mi inner con unos corazones que se miraban en sus ojos yo solo solté una gotita al estilo anime y decidí levantarme

-hmm… ¿Qué voy a hacer? Me preguntaba mientras me sacudía la yukata ya que en el lugar donde me encontraba hace unos momentos estaba cubierto de polvo mire la yukata y ya estaba un poco maltratada ¡No podía creerlo ni si quiera la traía puesta un día completo! Cuando llegara a la habitación de Sasuke no me haría nada mal tomar una ducha, pensé mientras recorría hacia un pasillo muy amplio no encontraba nada solo habitaciones vacías, sin embargo me sentí afortunada al mirar al frente y ver una luz desde el fondo del pasillo, yo solo corrí hacia aquel lugar tal vez me llevaría a la salida no perdía nada en buscar.

Cuando llegue a ese lugar la luz me cegó y cerré mis ojos pero me golpee fuertemente con alguien, me prepare para sentir el impacto pero solo note como caía en algo suave abrí mis ojos y era Sasuke kun tomado de mi mano y yo encima de su cuerpo me sonroje levemente y me levante de encima de él y me senté a su lado.

-/ ¡Perdón Sasuke kun…. Me fijare para la próxima! ¿Te encuentras bien? /-Preguntaba mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse

-/ Tsk… no te preocupes ¿tu estas bien? /-Me pregunto tomando fuertemente su cabeza provocando que sus cabellos azabaches cubrieran su rostro

-Lo mire embobada pero regrese a la realidad mis mejillas se sonrojaron un poco -/ s-si estoy bien gracias Sasuke kun /

-/ Hmph… que hacías caminando así por los pasillos acaso… ¿estabas perdida o porque entraste así al lugar? /-Me pregunto soltando una media sonrisa

-Me sonroje levemente y lo mire -/ Jeje como crees que me perdí ¡no pasó nada! /-Comente mientras me levantaba e intentaba dirigir mi mirada a otro lado pero sentí como alguien jalaba fuertemente mi brazo y volvía a caer en el cuerpo de sasuke.

-/ S-sasuke kun ¿q-que pasa? /-Pregunte un poco asustada por mi cercanía con su cuerpo

-/Sakura… no me mientas te perdiste verdad…/-Comento mirándome con esos orbes azabaches que no mostraban ningún sentimiento, pero ahora se veía un pequeño brillo en ellos yo me alegre por verlo, tal vez al fin lograría olvidarse de la venganza.

-/ Yo puedo explicarlo Sasuke kun…. Es que me confundí de habitación solo fue eso…/

-/ Hmph… solo ten más cuidado para la próxima / -Acerco su rostro para depositarme un beso pero yo gire mi rostro hacia otro lado provocando que el frunciera el ceño. Todavía tenía muchas dudas en mi mente, yo lo amaba pero Karin me había dicho que eran novios no podía evitar pensar en eso, aunque yo me había propuesto que confiaría en él pero no podía hacerlo.

-Me levante rápidamente y cambie el tema solo rogaba que Sasuke kun no me pidiera una explicación del porque me aleje de el -/ Emm… Sasuke kun ¿puedes llevarme a la habitación? es que necesito cambiarme la yukata está un poco sucia/- Intente verme lo más natural posible y le dirigí una sonrisa falsa

-Solo note como me miraba extrañado y se levantaba para tomar mi mano y llevarme a la habitación, suspire mientras lo seguía estaba preocupada porque se diera cuenta que le estaba mintiendo pero tal vez sería lo mejor por ahora…


	22. Chapter 22

¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Les dejo el capítulo 22 de mi fic y los invito a leer el segundo fic que empecé a hacer "ayúdame a olvidar mi dolor" también Sasusaku, espero les guste este capítulo y ya saben espero sus queridas visitas a mi fic y sus reviews ¡Nos vemos!

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son del autor Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 22: "¿El odio es más fuerte que nuestro amor? "**

Entre a la habitación rápidamente, no le di tiempo a Sasuke de reprocharme nada cerré la puerta tras de mí y me deje caer recargándome en ella un fuerte suspiro se apoderó de la habitación pasados unos minutos me levante para abrir la llave del agua y llene la bañera me desnude y me adentre a la tina era el único lugar donde todas mis dudas se podían aclarar.

Pasaron minutos que para mí eran horas pensando en lo que estaba haciendo ¿Qué era el siguiente paso que tenía que tomar? Salí de la bañera y me coloque una yukata color verde con encajes rosados con el símbolo del clan uchiha, me mire en el pequeño tocador que se encontraba dentro del baño y suspire.

-/ ¿Qué es lo que debo de hacer? /-Le pregunte a mi reflejo pero un ruido peculiar se escuchó en una pequeña ventana del baño, la abrí cuidadosamente y era el pájaro que había utilizado para mandarle un mensaje a Naruto, tome el papel que estaba entre sus patas y lo leí atentamente.

_-"Sakura chan logre convencer a la vieja Tsunade, jeje todo va bien por aquí pero necesito que sepas algo… Tendrás 1 mes máximo para poder convencer a Sasuke de que regrese a Konoha sino nosotros iremos por ti, Lo siento por dejarte en esta condición Sakura pero no te podemos dejar mucho tiempo con Sasuke recuerda que aún es peligroso y se encuentra en el libro bingo entonces tienes 3 semanas para pensarlo Sakura chan ¡adiós y cuídate mucho del teme! "_

-(¿podía ser peor? Aún no confiaban en Sasuke y me daban muy poco tiempo)-Suspire y decidí salir de la habitación ya no me importaba si Sasuke me reclamaba mi actitud con él, le contestaría con la verdad…

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba, mirándome como si me hubiera estado esperando desde que entre a que salga dirigí mi mirada a otro lado y me senté junto con él.

-/ Sakura…. Necesitamos hablar /

-/Sasuke kun…. Necesitamos hablar/

Los dos comentamos al mismo tiempo algo que produjo que una pequeña sonrisa se mostrara en mi rostro.

-/ Tu primero Sasuke kun…. /-Susurre mientras lo observaba

-/ Esta bien… Sakura ¿Por qué te alejas de mi desde que viste a Karin?... ¿Qué te dijo? /-Comento frunciendo el ceño mientras me miraba con molestia

Yo solo me quede mirándolo atentamente y decidí hablar

-/ Sasuke kun… ella cuando me trajeron p-por primera vez aquí una vez ella entro a la habitación y….me dijo que tú y ella eran novios…. Que me alejara de ti…. /-Comente con la voz quebrada, no pude evitar soltar unas lágrimas ¿Enserio Sasuke era novio de Karin? Desde que se fue de la aldea... sentí como su mano me tomaba de la barbilla para levantar mi rostro ¡yo no quería que me viera tan débil frente a él pero no podía evitar sentirme mal mi pecho dolía en tan solo pensar en eso!

-/Sakura… ¿y tú le crees a Karin?/ -Comento mientras me miraba con sus orbes azabaches yo negué con la cabeza y el me dirigió una media sonrisa

-/ Entonces…. No tienes por qué preocuparte Sakura…. Yo nunca he tenido una pareja más que tu… tu serás la primera y la última…porque tú me perteneces /-Comento con las mejillas ruborizadas

Yo deje que más lagrimas inundaran mi rostro ¿Cómo había sido posible que casi caía en los juegos de aquella mujer? ¡Sasuke nunca me haría daño! Lo abrace fuertemente pero el rompió ese momento volviendo a hablar.

-/ ¿Y bien que es lo que me ibas a decir? /

-/ ¡Sasuke kun! Regresa a Konoha….yo sé que tu no quieres regresar al lugar donde te han hecho mucho daño pero… ¡la venganza no te va a servir de nada! Hay gente que no tiene la culpa de lo que paso y pagara las consecuencias por favor Sasuke kun…. /-Susurre mientras lo miraba esperando una respuesta que no era necesaria estaba segura de que él se negaría.

-/ ¡Sakura! ¡Yo no puedo regresar ahí! Entiende esto no está en mis manos ¿Cómo puedo regresar al lugar donde traicionaron a mi clan? /

Yo solo cerré mis ojos fuertemente me recordaba tanto este momento cuando Sasuke kun se fue de Konoha yo hice lo posible por evitar que no se fuera pero el odio en su corazón era más fuerte…. Suspire cansada y mire hacia el techo de la habitación

-/Sasuke kun…. Por favor piénsalo… te daré el tiempo que necesites pero no me digas que no, necesito que lo pienses muy bien Sasuke …../-Me limite a comentar

-/ Sakura… todo esto es muy difícil para mí…. Konoha me arrebato todo: mi familia, mi clan, mi hogar, mi hermano y mi orgullo como Uchiha…. ¿Crees que puedo regresar tan fácil?/-Comento mientras sus manos tomaban mis hombros y me sacudía levemente

-/Sasuke kun… yo tal vez no sepa que se siente lo que tu sufriste pero…. Tú no eres así a ti no te gustar hacer sufrir a los demás y yo lo se ¡por eso no quisiste que Naruto, Kakashi y yo nos entrometiéramos con tu venganza para que no salgamos lastimados! Por favor Sasuke ¿no te gustaría regresar a donde antes era el clan Uchiha?... tal vez no puedas recuperar lo perdido pero tienes a tus amigos y me tienes a mi nosotros te apoyaremos en lo que necesites.

-/Esta bien…. Sakura lo pensare ¡pero estoy seguro de que nada cambiara! /-Comento mientras salía de aquel lugar yo solo lo mire preocupada pero no podía hacer nada él era el que necesitaba darme una respuesta me recosté en la cama y me quede profundamente dormida.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~EN KONOHA~~~~~~~~~~~~**

-Abrí mis ojos por la intromisión de la luz al lugar y mire extrañada aquella habitación no era mía, pero los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron solo pude sentir mis mejillas sonrojadas mire a mi lado y se encontraba Naruto abrazándome fuertemente sentía que me desmayaría por la impresión pero me logre calmar entonces sentí como Naruto se removía de la cama.

-/ ¿Qué día es hoy? /-Comento de forma adormilada mientras intentaba abrir sus ojos

-/ N-naruto kun…/-Susurre lentamente mientras intentaba cubrirme con las sabanas

-/¡Hinata! ¿Cómo dormiste?/-Comento mientras me abrazaba fuertemente y me depositaba un pequeño beso

-/B-bien…/-Suspire mientras buscaba mi ropa para colocármela y preparar algo para desayunar, Naruto actuó de la misma forma que yo y salimos de la habitación.

-/ Hinata chan /-Comento Naruto mientras me abrazaba fuertemente por la espalda mientras bajábamos las escaleras para dirigirnos a la cocina

-/ N-naruto kun ¿Qué pasa? /-Pregunte tímidamente por su cercanía

-/ Te amo…/-Susurro para depositar un beso

Cuando llegamos a la cocina empezamos a preparar unos onigiris (bolas de arroz blanco) y unos dangos con un poco de té.

Cuando terminamos de comer Naruto llamó mi atención.

-/¿Hina chan tú crees que Sakura esté bien junto al teme? /-Pregunto mientras miraba la antigua foto del equipo 7

-/S-si Naruto kun… ella está bien…/-Comente mientras lo abrazaba lentamente

Pero el fuerte ruido de alguien que tocaba la puerta nos alertó y Salí junto con Naruto a ver de quien se trataba.

-/ ¡Kakashi sensei ¿Qué está ocurriendo?! /-Comentaba Naruto mientras lo veía asombrado

-/ Tiene que ver con Akatuski al parecer…. Itachi sigue vivo…. /


	23. Chapter 23

¡Hola! Les dejo el capítulo 26 mañana no podre subir capitulo U_U pero después le continuare ¡espero les guste y espero sus queridos reviews y visitas a mi fic! ¡Nos vemos y disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son del autor Masashi Kishimoto

**Chapter 23: "Destino"**

-/ ¿Cómo puede ser posible? El teme de Sasuke ¡lo había matado!/

-/N-naruto kun cálmate por favor/-Intente calmar a naruto tomando su brazo pero era imposible, el seguía jalando fuertemente

-/ ¡Naruto cálmate de una buena vez! Así no podremos hacer nada, lo que ahora debemos pensar es que Sakura está junto con Sasuke y se está exponiendo a un posible ataque de Akatsuki/-Comentaba Kakashi sensei mientras sujetaba a Naruto kun fuertemente de los brazos

-/ Kakashi sensei…. ¿esa información es segura? /-Comente tímidamente mientras lo ayudaba a sujetar a Naruto

-/ Por desgracia lo es Hinata….Tsunade sama me pido hace unos momentos que les informara de la situación… /

Mire de reojo a Naruto ya se había calmado un poco por lo que solté mi agarre al igual que Kakashi

-/Kakashi san…. ¿usted cree que lastimen a Sakura solo por estar acompañada de Sasuke?/-Pregunte mientras ayudaba a Naruto a calmarse sobándole lentamente la cabellera

-/ No lo sé Hinata en verdad nadie sabe a lo que puede llegar Akatsuki, de cierta forma no creo que le hagan nada pero si intentan atacar a Sasuke estoy seguro de que ella correría en su ayuda/

-/Kakashi sensei… busquemos a Sakura chan… ¡ella no se puede exponer de esta manera! Además así podríamos estar al pendiente de cualquier situación…/-Comentaba Naruto mientras con sus manos tomaba su rostro para cubrirlo

-/Eso sería lo mejor Naruto, pero por el momento todos los ninjas seremos mandados a diferentes misiones ¡No podemos hacer nada por ahora! /-

-/ ¡pero es Sakura! No podemos dejarla así…/

-/ Naruto créeme que a Tsunade tampoco le gusta esto, pero no podemos hacer nada debemos de cumplir con las misiones que nos asignaran, además…. Sakura es fuerte al igual que Sasuke ellos estarán bien de eso estoy seguro/-Comento Kakashi san mientras le sonreía a Naruto y se retiraba de aquel lugar

-/N-naruto kun…. Ella estará bien/-susurre mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente el hundió su rostro en mi hombro para cubrirlo con mis cabellos

-/Hinata…. ¿Por qué está pasando todo esto? Todo iba bien/-Comento tristemente mientras me abrazaba como cuando un niño pequeño llora y su única forma de calmar su dolor es un abrazo de su Mama.

-/Naruto kun a veces las cosas pasan por algo…. Pero estoy segura de que no pasara nada aquí… Sakura san es demasiado fuerte…. /

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 SEMANA DESPUES~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

-Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas completas desde el día que intente escaparme y me decidí quedar junto con Sasuke kun… el seguía sin responderme pero mi instancia aquí ha mejorado con el paso de los días: Sasuke kun… no me ha dejado ni un segundo sola algo que me da gracia pero nunca le comento nada normalmente salgo a entrenar con él, incluso me está ayudando a mejorar en mi Taijustu (técnica cuerpo a cuerpo), Juugo el chico de cabellos anaranjados es muy buena persona aunque es un poco apartado, Suigetsu kun es un chico demasiado gracioso todos los días le ayudo a preparar la comida y siempre me saca una que otra sonrisa y con Karin con ella no he mejorado nada, no me dirige la palabra y siempre me mira retadoramente pero Sasuke dice que así lo deje.

-/ ¿Sakura?/-Comentaba Sasuke mientras me ponía una mano frente a mis ojos, otra vez me había perdido en mis pensamientos, moví lentamente mi rostro y lo mire fijamente

-/Sasuke kun… lo siento solo me distraje por un momento ¿Qué ocurre?/-Pregunte mientras le dirigía una sonrisa

-/ Hmph…. Últimamente has estado muy extraña ¿segura que estas bien?/

-/ Si… no es nada no te preocupes /

-/ Tsk… como quieras ¿Vamos a entrenar? /-Pregunto mientras se levantaba del sofá y me ofrecía su mano

-/ ¡Claro Sasuke kun!/-Tome su mano fuertemente esperando que me ayudara a levantarme pero hizo todo lo contrario, tomo fuertemente mi mano junto con mis pies para después cargarme al estilo novia

-/ ¡S-sasuke kun! ¿Q-que estás haciendo? /-Pregunte completamente sonrojada mientras me aferraba a su kimono tomándolo del pecho fuertemente yo intentaba cerrar mis piernas ya que la Yukata que llevaba puesta era un poco corta y cubría mi rostro con mis manos para que no notara mis mejillas sonrojadas

-/Hmph…. vamos/-Me intentaba mover pero no podía él era demasiado fuerte, no podía evitar sentir como mi corazón latía rápidamente y sentir mis mejillas más sonrojadas que hace unos momentos, lo mire de reojo y él estaba ¡como si nada! ¿Cómo era posible que se controlara tan fácil? Hice un leve puchero y mire hacia el frente pero no me había percatado de que no íbamos al lugar de entrenamiento el se dirigía a otro lugar.

-/S-sasuke kun ¿A dónde vamos? /-Pregunte con voz temerosa

-/Hmph…./-Se limitó a contestarme, intente zafarme de su agarre pero él me sujeto con más fuerza

-/ ¡S-sasuke kun! ¿Qué…/-Pregunte in completamente al sentir como acercaba uno de sus dedos a mis labios -/Shh… Sakura no hagas ruido confía en mi…. /-Comento mirándome fijamente mientras me seguía llevando a un lugar que nunca había visto en la guarida yo solo me quede mirándolo perdida en mis pensamientos, sin darme cuenta él se detuvo y me bajo de sus brazos

-/ Llegamos…. /-

-/¿Sasuke kun dónde estamos?/- Yo miraba hacia a los lados sorprendida ¿Qué era este lugar? Era una habitación amplia con una pequeña entrada de luz de la parte de arriba pero estaba completamente oscura solo se podían apreciar algunas que otras cosas, pero esta era diferente a las demás era separada de todas las habitaciones de la guarida y tenía los símbolos del clan Uchiha por todos lados ¿Qué era esto?

-/Hmph… aquí es un lugar muy especial solo Orochimaru y yo conocemos esta sala/-comento mientras se acercaba un poco a mí, yo me sonroje levemente por su cercanía pero no deje de mirarlo seria

-/ ¿Y para que me trajiste aquí? /-Pregunte mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás

-/Sakura…. Yo…. Necesito que me ayudes…. /-comento mirándome pero ahora su voz se escuchaba extraña no era su normal semblante frio y desinteresado ahora era uno pasivo y tímido…trague en seco y me decidí a hablar

-/ ¿Sasuke kun a que te refieres?/

-/Solo sígueme…. /-Comento mientras tomaba mi mano y me jalaba hacia un lugar desconocido se podían apreciar unas escaleras que llevaban a un piso subterráneo y unas antorchas que iluminaban aquel lugar yo me puse demasiado tensa algo que noto Sasuke por lo que se detuvo sin soltar mi mano.

-/Sakura… todo está bien confía en mi/-Comento para después volver a tomar mi mano y seguir jalándome hacia no sé dónde…lo único de lo que estaba segura es que por extrañas razones me sentía nerviosa por estar junto con Sasuke kun….


	24. Chapter 24

¡Hola lo siento! Tuve serios problemas de falta de inspiración TwT pero creo que ya lo resolví espero les guste el capítulo del día de hoy ¡espero sus queridos reviews y visitas a mi fic! Nos vemos :D

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son del autor Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Chapter 24: "Sentimientos"**

Sasuke kun continuo guiándome por aquel pasillo llego un momento donde no se veían antorchas y quedo completamente oscuro me aterre yo tenía un poco de pánico a la oscuridad busqué el cuerpo de Sasuke y me aferre a él, Sasuke no opuso resistencia por lo que no solté mi agarre, continuamos caminando en un incómodo silencio pero decidí hablar.

-/Sasuke kun…/

-/ ¿Qué pasa? /-Comento mientras seguía caminando

-/ ¿Y-ya casi llegamos?/

-/Hmhp… no te preocupes falta poco… /

Continuamos caminando pero me sorprendí al sentir las cálidas manos de Sasuke posarse en mis ojos impidiendo que lograra ver

-/ ¡Sasuke kun que haces! /-Pregunte mientras intentaba quitar sus manos de mi rostro

-/Shh…. Es una sorpresa no quiero que la veas antes de tiempo…. /-Comento mientras me guiaba para seguir avanzando yo solo me pude tensar, era cierto que confiaba en Sasuke kun pero aun así me daba pánico la oscuridad no veía nada necesitaba saber lo que había alrededor solo podía escuchar ruidos extraños como si hubiéramos salido de la guarida y estuviéramos en el exterior pero Sasuke kun se detuvo y me permitió mirar.

-/ ¿Te gusta? /-Pregunto mientras me miraba esperando una respuesta, ¡claro que me encantaba aquel lugar! Era un jardín rodeado de flores pero lo que me gustó mucho es que nos encontrábamos debajo de un árbol de flor de cerezo (Sakura)

-/Sasuke kun…. No me gusto/-Comente fríamente

-/ ¿No?/-Comento desilusionadamente mientras intentaba bajar su rostro

-/ ¡No me gusto Sasuke kun…. Me encanto! /-Comente mientras me lanzaba a abrazarlo y lágrimas inundaban mi rostro

-/Tsk… sí que eres molesta/-Comento mientras correspondía mi abrazo y me depositaba un pequeño beso en los labios

-/ ¿Y para que venimos aquí Sasuke kun? /-Pregunte mientras me sentaba debajo de aquel frondoso árbol y sonreía al ver el esplendoroso paisaje que se mostraba frente a mis ojos

-/ Hmph… Sakura espera aquí… no tardare /-Comento mientras que de la nada una sombra de humo aparecía y Sasuke se retiraba, yo solo pude hacer un puchero y me deje caer en el suave pastizal que cubría aquel lugar.

Camine rápidamente hacia la habitación en la que anteriormente me encontraba con Sakura y use mi katon para prender las antorchas que se encontraban, entonces fue cuando visualice el altar que había del clan Uchiha ahí tenía todo lo que había podido salvar de mi clan cuando fue la matanza por parte de mi hermano, suspire cansado y me decidí a buscar un pergamino, cuando lo encontré regrese al lugar donde se encontraba Sakura.

-/ ¿Sasuke kun?/-Pregunte mientras veía como aparecía después de una nube de humo

-/Sakura… toma/-Comento mientras me ofrecía un pergamino extraño nunca había visto algo así en mi vida, no era como los normales este era hecho de piel, llevaba incluidos los símbolos del clan Uchiha en la parte superior y posterior asimismo era más liviano mire a Sasuke de reojo parecía como si quisiese que lo abriera coloque mis manos en los dos lados y lo volví a mirar el solo asintió con su cabeza y decidida abrí el pergamino pero salió una nube de humo y retrocedí soltando aquel pergamino las risas de Sasuke inundaron aquel lugar yo solo me sonroje e hice un leve puchero

-/ ¡Sasuke kun me espantas! /

-/ Sakura es que tuviste que haber visto tu mirada, además es de mala educación que tires las cosas que te doy ni si quiera has visto lo que hay en el pergamino/-Comento mientras seguía mirándome, yo me sonroje levemente era la segunda vez que veía reír a Sasuke eso era extraño en el… me acerque donde anteriormente había parecido la nube de humo y mis ojos se abrieron lo más que podían al ver lo que era.

-/ ¡Sasuke kun! /-Comente mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente y más lagrimas salían de mis ojos jades

-/Ese anillo ha pasado de generación en generación por parte de mi familia, creo que ya es momento de que te lo diera…. Hmph… ¿Sakura serias la futura señora Uchiha? /-Pregunto mientras intentaba evitar mirarme porque se había sonrojado y esperaba mi respuesta

-/¡Claro que si Sasuke kun! /-Grite para volverá a abrazarlo ¡Cuánto había esperado este momento! Al fin Sasuke kun me proponía matrimonio, solo pensar que yo y el seriamos una familia hacia que mi corazón latiera rápidamente….

-/Entonces…. Ya no hay nada que decir…. Señora Uchiha /-Comento mientras me sonreía y me colocaba aquel anillo para bodas de Esmeralda con unos pequeños Rubís incrustados alrededor disimulando el símbolo del clan uchiha en mi dedo.

-/ ¿Sakura pasa algo?/-Comento mientras me miraba preocupado y secaba las lágrimas que empezaban a caer por mi rostro

-/ Sasuke kun… es que en realidad llego un momento en el que pensé que no podría hacerte feliz…. Pero ahora…. Yo…. te prometo que sere la mejor esposa de todas, haré que cada uno de tus días sean lo más divertidos posibles y siempre haya alegría ¡te amo, no me vuelvas a dejar Sasuke kun! /-Comente mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente y recargaba mi rostro sonrojado en sus cabellos azabaches

-/S-sakura…. Yo también te amo… perdón por haberte hecho sufrir tanto tiempo/….

Nos quedamos en aquel lugar varias horas pero el atardecer se podía observar Sasuke me ofreció su mano y decidimos regresar a la guarida hoy había sido el día más feliz de mi vida y tal vez para Sasuke kun también, cuando llegamos miramos a Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo que nos estaban esperando sentados en la sala.

-/ ¡Oye Sasuke tardaste mucho, muero de hambre!/- Gritaba Suigetsu Kun mientras empezaba a gritar mostrando sus afilados dientes

-/Tsk… ya llegamos eso es lo que importa además yo no te pedí que esperaras a que llegue para que puedas comer…. /-Comento Sasuke kun mientras me guiaba a la mesa del comedor pero su paso se detuvo al igual que el de los integrantes de Taka al escuchar una fuerte explosión en la entrada de la guarida.


	25. Chapter 25

¡Hola! Lo siento ayer no pude publicar el capítulo se fue la luz en mi casa e.e pero aquí lo dejare y también publicare el del día de hoy disfrútenlo y enserio lo siento. ¡Espero sus queridos reviews y visitas a mi fic!

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son del autor Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 25: "Traición"**

-/Tsk…Ya nos encontraron maldición ¡Sakura quédate aquí!/-Comentaba Sasuke kun mientras señalaba a Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo -/Y ustedes acompáñenme/

Fruncí el ceño ¿Por qué no iba yo? Camine rápidamente y jale a Sasuke kun de la manga de su Kimono para llamar su atención.

-/ ¿Qué quieres Sakura? Ahora no es el momento/-Comento molesto mientras se detenía lo mire enojada

-/Sasuke kun yo también voy/-Comente decidida pero Sasuke al escuchar mis palabras giro su cuerpo y sentí como sus manos tomaban mis hombros bruscamente

-/Sakura ¡No es no y se acabó yo no te pregunte nada!/

Me zafe de su agarre -/¡Sasuke kun yo puedo defenderme sola! No quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados, ya no soy la misma chica que antes por favor…/-Baje mi mirada pero sentí las tibias manos de Sasuke levantando mi rostro.

-/Sakura…. Tu eres fuerte y me lo has demostrado pero… entiende que no es momento de que hagas esto… no quiero poner tu vida en riesgo ¡ya perdí muchas personas importantes para mí! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡no te quiero perder a ti también! Por favor Sakura quédate aquí…/

-Lo mire compresiva pero aun así no hice caso -/Sasuke kun… tu no me vas a perder estar a tu lado en todo momento por favor no seré un estorbo yo ayudare/-Tome su mano y lo mire mostrando seguridad

-/Tsk… ¡está bien! Pero si te digo que huyas lo harás ¿quedo claro?-/

Salte de alegría por su respuesta -/¡Gracias Sasuke kun! Si lo entendí (era obvio que no le haría caso no lo dejaría solo de nuevo) / el solo asintió y continuamos nuestro recorrido pero nos detuvimos al observar a dos hombres con las capas de Akatsuki parados en la entrada de la guarida.

-/Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Sasuke…. Comentaba uno de los hombres misterioso quitándose la túnica de su rostro para mostrarse

-/ ¡Hidan!/-Gritaba Karin mientras se acomodaba los anteojos y retrocedía un poco

-/Tsk… ¿¡Que quieren aquí!?/ Comentaba Sasuke kun mientras daba un paso al frente tomando su katana preparándose para desenvainarla

-/ Jejeje oye Sasuke solo venimos para resolver lo de tu traición a nuestra organización y por lo que nos debes/

-/Tsk… yo no les debo nada a ti y a tu organización sino quieren morir aquí mismo será mejor que se marchen/-Sasuke lo miro molesto

Pero solo fue cuestión de segundos para ver como aquel hombre se acercaba a nosotros estaba dispuesto a atacarnos….

…**..En Konoha…..**

Hoy regresaba de mi larga misión ahora era el momento de seguir con la búsqueda de Sakura chan, desde que me entere que el hermano del teme seguía vivo tenía una extraña sensación de preocupación intente olvidar aquel pensamiento mirando alrededor y lo logre al mirar a una chica peculiar que se acercaba a mí.

-/¡N-naruto kun! /-Gritaba mi novia para lanzarse a mis brazos

-/¡Hina chan! ¿Cómo has estado? /

-/B-bien N-naruto kun ¿y a ti como te fue?/

-/Jeje demasiado bien ¿Vamos a comer algo? /-Pregunte mientras la rodeaba con mis brazos

-/No… creo que se pueda Naruto kun…/

La mire sorprendido ¿Por qué no se podía? -/¿Por qué no puedes Hinata?/

-/Emm…. Mi padre quiere hablar contigo…. Yo… intente convencerlo de que no lo hiciera pero él insiste/

-/ Jejeje ¡entonces vamos con tu padre!/-Comente para tomar su mano y guiarla para su casa ¿de qué querría hablar su padre conmigo? De solo pensarlo mi cuerpo temblaba la última vez que platico conmigo no fue nada agradable….


	26. Chapter 26

¡Ya estoy de regreso! Espero les guste este capítulo mañana publicare el siguiente u.u lo siento si el pasado quedo muy corto es que lo hice lo más rápido posible TwT no he tenido tiempo estoy muy ocupada últimamente por la escuela y esas cosas. ¡Yo me despido de ustedes! Espero sus queridos reviews y visitas al fic se les quiere mucho y les doy las gracias por todo ¡matta nee!

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son del autor Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 26: "Reencuentro inesperado"**

Entramos a la casa de Hinata era enorme ella me dirigió a la sala donde se encontraba su padre, tocamos lentamente la puerta y se escuchó una voz gruesa desde dentro indicándonos a pasar, trague en seco y entre a la habitación junto con Hinata.

-/Adelante, toma asiento por favor Naruto/-Me sorprendió su actitud estaba de muy buen humor Hiashi o quería algo de mí, la verdad no lo sabía pero acepte su petición y me senté de frente junto con Hinata solo pude dirigir una leve sonrisa hacia mi suegro

-/Padre ¿para qué llamaste a Naruto kun?/-Hinata se escuchó extraña ahora su voz era seria pero es que tenía que comportarse de esa manera en la presencia de su Padre yo solo di un leve suspiro y mire de reojo a Hiashi

-/Necesito ver lo de su matrimonio ¿Por qué cancelaron la fecha que teníamos prevista?/-Su padre me dirigió una mirada fulminante yo me cubrí con el cuerpo de Hinata y unas leves risas se escucharon por todo el lugar mire la entrada y era Neji mirando la escena junto con Tenten

-/ ¡Buenas tardes! Hiashi san, Hinata san, y Naruto kun/-Decía Tenten mientras movía su mano e ingresaba junto con Neji

-/Naruto siempre seguirás siendo el mismo tonto que conocí/-Se dirigió Neji a mí, mientras se sentaba alado de su padre con Tenten

-/Neji tú siempre seguirás siendo el mismo chico creído que conocí/-Chille mientras lo señalaba pero después de unos momentos empezamos a reír juntos, como olvidar cuando Neji era una persona más arrogante que el teme de Sasuke solté un leve suspiro y mire a Hiashi él estaba esperando una respuesta

-/La cancelamos hasta que Sakura chan regrese yo y Hinata queríamos que nos acompañara a la boda/-Lo mire serio ahora era el momento de que me contestara molesto y casi me saque de la casa jeje ya me lo sabía de memoria desde que me hice novio de Hinata todas las pláticas con Hiashi terminaban de la misma forma

-/Hum… ¿solo eso? Entonces yo creo que podremos esperar un poco…. /-Comento Hiashi mientras se levantaba para retirarse yo solo lo mire asombrado Nunca había ningún día donde no me viera y me reprochara algo pero ahora era diferente no me dijo nada más, lo mire y le agradecí mientras abrazaba a Hinata y veíamos juntos como se retiraba para después quedarnos a solas con Neji y Tenten

-/Mmm… que raro ¿para que quiso hablar contigo Naruto?/-Pregunto Tenten mientras me señalaba

-/Jeje para lo de la cancelación de la boda ¡genial! Creo que después de tanto junto con Hinata ya le agrado/-Comente entusiasmado mientras colocaba mis manos detrás de mi cabeza

-/Jaja eso en tus sueños Naruto, solo tuviste suerte hoy/-Me decía Neji

-/Cálmense p-por favor/-Comentaba Hinata mientras nos interrumpía

-/Claro Hinata sama pero eso se lo deberías de decir a Naruto ¿enserio te quieres casar con él? Todavía estas a tiempo de cancelarlo/-Decía Neji mientras tomaba una jarra de agua que se encontraba en una pequeña mesa y le servía un poco a Tenten

-/ ¡oye eso es pasarse Neji!/-Le grite mientras hacia un leve puchero

-/Neji, tú también cálmate de una buena vez/-Comentaba Tenten mientras fruncía el ceño y cruzaba sus brazos

-/Esta bien… pero tú sabes que así nos llevamos desde siempre/-Comento de manera fría mientras me miraba serio

Yo le reprocharía a Neji pero la voz de Tenten me interrumpió -/Jeje creo que ahora las que los controlamos somos nosotras dos Hinata ¿verdad?/-Las risas inundaron la habitación era cierto desde que empecé a salir con Hinata no hacía más que obedecer lo que ella decía, nosotros continuamos platicando sobre la relación de Neji y Tenten pero empezó a oscurecer y yo me tuve que retirar dejando a Hinata en su casa.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CON SASUKE Y SAKURA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

El integrante de Akatsuki se dirigió a Sasuke kun decidido a atacarlo yo estaba preparada esperando a que llegara para repeler el golpe pero alguien se interpuso entre Sasuke kun y los integrantes de Akatsuki.

-/ ¡¿Pero qué demonios es esto?!/-Gritaba El peliblanco mientras se retiraba junto con su compañero alejándose del hombre misterioso que había interferido

-/ ¿Quién eres tú?/-Comentaba el integrante de Akatsuki mientras se quitaba la capa para dejar ver sus cabellos rubios amarrados en una larga coleta

-/El hombre misterioso ignoro a los integrantes de Akatsuki y giro su cuerpo hacia nosotros, yo me pude tensar se sentía un chakra muy fuerte fluir alrededor de aquella persona ¿Quién era?

-/Tsk…. No te enseñaron a no intervenir en las peleas de los demás/-Comento Sasuke mientras intentaba ver quien era la persona que se escondía tras esa capa

Otra vez el silencio inundo aquel lugar Sasuke se molestó con aquel hombre lo estaba ignorando pero los integrantes de Akatsuki interrumpieron el momento cuando nos lanzaron unos shurikens que el hombre misterioso evito con demasiada facilidad solo estaba segura de algo, aquel hombre estaba de nuestro lado no era momento de descubrir quien era solo necesitamos detener a los integrantes de Akatsuki ya habría tiempo para eso después.

Sasuke activo su mangekyou sharingan y utilizo el Susano para atacar a Hidan y Deidara mientras que el hombre misterioso usaba el katon, yo solo podía analizar cada movimiento del hombre ¿podría ser que el fuera el hermano de Sasuke? pero después mis dudas se resolvieron al recordar que había muerto en manos de Sasuke kun volví a entrar en razón y golpee fuertemente el suelo para partirlo en varios pedazos el chico de cabellos amarillos se atascó en el suelo aproveche para intentar soltar un fuerte golpe pero el chico de cabellos rubios uso el jutsu de sustitución así estuvimos largo tiempo hasta que los integrantes de Akatsuki decidieron retirarse ya estaba demasiados heridos al igual que nosotros.

Sasuke callo lentamente al suelo y empecé a tratar sus heridas era el más grave de todos nosotros, había gastado demasiado chakra pero una voz muy familiar se escuchó por todo el lugar haciendo que el abriera sus ojos rápidamente y mirara al hombre misterioso

-/Estúpido hermano menor…. Siempre seguirás siendo igual de arrogante pero veo que has encontrado a una linda novia y has mejorado tus tecnicas/-Comento aquel hombre mientras se retiraba la capa


	27. Chapter 27

¡Hola! Lo siento no pude publicar los otros capítulos tuve exámenes y me dedique a estudiar para no reprobarlos lo lamento mucho, pero bueno creo que ya paso todo esto les dejo el capítulo disfrútenlo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son del autor Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Chapter 27: "Alteraciones"**

* * *

-/ Estúpido hermano menor… Siempre seguirás siendo igual de arrogante, pero veo que has encontrado una linda novia y has mejorado tus técnicas /-Comento aquel hombre mientras se retiraba la capa dejando a la vista sus cabellos azabaches amarrados en una larga coleta con dos mechones cubriendo su frente y el sharignan activado en sus orbes azabaches.

-/ ¡¿Itachi?! /-Pregunto Sasuke temerosamente mientras intentaba levantarse, pero las heridas no se lo permitían yo lo ayude a mantenerse inclinado mientras evitaba que se levantara apoyándolo en mi hombro.

-Itachi le sonrió y se acercó a nosotros yo todavía no podía entender esa situación ¿No lo había matado Sasuke kun?, se sentó de cuclillas frente de nosotros y nos miró atentamente yo no pude soportar el pensar que era algún enemigo intentado engañarnos y tome un kunai amenazadoramente mientras que Sasuke con el poco chakra que tenía activaba su sharingan.

-/ ¡¿Tu eres el hermano de Sasuke kun o eres un farsante?! /-Lo mire molesta mientras intentaba alejarlo lo más posible de nosotros

-Itachi se alejó un poco y levanto sus dos manos mostrando una sonrisa -/ No se preocupen soy yo dejen explicarles /

Sasuke frunció el ceño y decidió hablar, soltándose un poco de mi agarre he intentado sentarse derecho

-/ Gracias Sakura…. Ya me siento bien, solo necesito que trates mis heridas/ -Retiro su cuerpo de mi hombro para intentar a acomodarse por si solo lográndolo yo me preocupe y empecé a tratar sus heridas mientras seguíamos esperando la respuesta del "hermano de Sasuke kun"

-/ Hmph… está bien ¡pero si eres un farsante no dudare en matarte! Nadie se burla de mi hermano y de mi clan! -/ Dijo Sasuke para después mirarlo con sus rojizos ojos esperando

-Las risas de "Itachi" inundaron el lugar algo que me molesto a mí y a Sasuke kun -/Siempre seguirás siendo igual de necio estúpido hermano menor…. Cuando tú me "mataste" –Comento irónicamente – desperté recostado en el suelo bañado en sangre, mi cuerpo no podría resistir más, estaba seguro de que había llegado mi momento, pero una chica extraña se acercó a mí y me llevo a una pequeña cabaña ahí empezó a tratar mis heridas. Los días fueron pasando y cada vez me sentía mejor pero por el exceso del sharigan en aquella pelea empecé a perder la vista con el paso del tiempo, cuando me sentí mejor emprendí una misión en busca de la guarida de Orochimaru donde tenían algunos ojos con el sharigan para experimentar.

Por suerte los logre encontrar y regrese a la cabaña le pedí a la chica que me ayudara que necesitaría que ella mi hiciese una cirugía que era riesgosa para hacer el traslado de ojos, al principio ella no quería aceptar pero la logre convencer el problema es que necesitaría varios meses de reposo y así fue pasando el tiempo, yo no sabía nada de ti pero cuando logre recuperar la vista me retire de aquel lugar para dirigirme a Akatsuki aunque ya no fuera parte de la organización tengo a un espía ahí que era mi antiguo compañero.

El me informo que Deidara y Sasori irían tras de ti porque habías traicionado a su organización pero por suerte me entere y llegue a tiempo/-Sonrió mientras con una mano tomaba sus cabellos azabaches

-/ ¿Y cómo podemos saber que eres tú y no un farsante? /-Pregunte mientras terminaba de curar las heridas de Sasuke

-/ Es muy sencillo…. Les ayude a detener el ataque de Akatsuki, soy de los pocos usuarios del sharigan que siguen con vida y puedo usar el Susano y el mangekyou Sharigan ¿con eso no basta? /

-/ Hmph…. Dime ¿Cómo mate a Itachi? Tal vez si me contestas te podré creer/-Frunció el ceño Sasuke mientras una sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro

-/ ¿Enserio es necesario? Recuerdas de lo que hablamos aquel día todavía me sigo arrepintiendo de provocarte todo este dolor Sasuke ¡yo solo necesito que me perdones! Así seré feliz ahora tengo la oportunidad de arreglar todo el mal que te hice, estúpido hermano menor /-Dijo mientras se acercaba a nosotros y con sus dos dedos golpeaba levemente la frente de Sasuke

-Sasuke bajo su rostro y pequeñas gotas de agua resbalaban por el ¡era la primera vez que lo veía llorar! Me compadecí por él y me acerque levemente a su cuerpo, con mi brazo toque sus cabellos azabaches y le sonreía.

-/ ¡Entonces si eres tú! Itachi…. Perdóname me deje llevar por el odio /-Susurro un poco bajo pero lo suficiente fuerte para que yo y su hermano lo escucháramos claramente

-/ Sasuke fue todo mi culpa no pensé que te provocaría tanto daño, yo…. Desconfié de que tal vez serias capaz de cambiar la idea de nuestro clan y opte por la solución más sencilla fui un cobarde /-Dijo mientras me miraba

-/ ¿Tu eres la ex compañera de Sasuke verdad? Haruno Sakura…/

-Yo me sorprendí ¿Quién le había dicho mi nombre?

-/ S-si soy yo…. ¿p-pero quien te dijo mi nombre? /-Lo mire confundida mientras veía la mirada de molestia de Sasuke kun

-/ Jeje me entero de muchas cosas por estar en Akatsuki realmente has cambiado desde la última vez que te vi al igual que mi estúpido hermano menor pero díganme…. ¿Son novios? /-Pregunto pícaramente mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su hermano, mis mejillas se sonrojaron al igual que las de Sasuke ¿Qué le debería de decir? En realidad Sasuke y yo no éramos novios aun así el me propuso matrimonio….

* * *

¿Que les pareció? espero sus queridos Reviews y visitas a mi fic y los invito a ver el primer capitulo de mi segundo fic "Ayúdame a olvidar mi dolor" y también invitarlos a mi pagina de facebook:

SasusakuNaruhinaEternalLove

By: Haruno-Sakura-Uchiha


	28. Chapter 28

¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien, yo solo vengo a pasar a saludar y subir el capítulo 28 espero les guste espero sus queridos reviews y visitas al fic ¡Nos vemos!

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son del autor Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Cap 28: "Verdades"**

* * *

-/ Jeje me entero de muchas cosas por estar en Akatsuki realmente has cambiado desde la última vez que te vi al igual que mi estúpido hermano menor pero díganme…. ¿Son novios? /-Pregunto pícaramente mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su hermano, mis mejillas se sonrojaron al igual que las de Sasuke ¿Qué le debería de decir? En realidad Sasuke y yo no éramos novios aun así el me propuso matrimonio….

-Respire lo más que pude e intente hablar pero no salía ningún sonido de mi garganta estaba demasiado nerviosa ¿Qué debería de decirle?

-/ Hmph…. Itachi sigues siendo el mismo que antes…. Creo que ahora no es el momento de hablar de ese tema, necesitamos tratar nuestras heridas y además no podemos estar todo el día aquí, tenemos que movernos este lugar ya no es seguro/-Dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba mi mano para usarla como apoyo y llevarme hacia la entrada de la guarida acompañado de Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu.

-/ No te preocupes por eso Sasuke ¿pero a dónde iras? /

-/ Hmph… ya veré eso después /

-/ Jeje sigues siendo igual de impaciente Sasuke, creo que se pueden quedar en la cabaña en la que me atendieron es un buen lugar y no llamaría la atención para Akatsuki /

-/ Hmph…. Creo que no es una mala idea /

-Itachi sonrió complacido por la respuesta de Sasuke

-Entramos al lugar y atendí a Suigetsu y Karin solo faltaba Juugo pero el trataba de evitarme algo que me molesto, pero cuando observe detenidamente su cuello aprecie la misma marca de maldición solo que diferente a la de Sasuke

-/ Juugo Kun…/-Dije mientras me sentaba a su lado y lo miraba preocupada

-/ Estoy bien Sakura no necesito ayuda gracias /

-/ No me refiero a eso…. Tu…. ¿quieres que te ayude a cancelar la marca de maldición? /-Pregunte mientras señalaba la marca en su cuello y sentía como Sasuke se acercaba a mi lado

-/ ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? /-Pregunto Sasuke extrañado

-/ Yo… solo la note en su cuello necesitamos tratarla ¿Por qué no me habías dicho esto Sasuke kun? Es algo grave… /-Pregunte haciendo un leve puchero cruzando mis brazos

-/ Hmph… lo olvide pero creo que será mejor tratarla ahora que ya te percataste de ella /-Señalo el cuello de Juugo

-/ Esta bien… Sasuke ¿Tu estas seguro de esto Juugo? /-Le pregunte

-/ Si, creo que esto estará mejor a que me duela…./-Dijo con un tono frio, entonces Sasuke indico a Karin y Suigetsu que recogieran todo lo importante de la guarida para preparar nuestra ida mientras que yo y Sasuke entrabamos junto con Juugo a una sala de experimentos de Orochimaru pero con un buen material médico.

-Coloque a Juugo en una camilla y le inyecte unos analgésicos para calmar el dolor, Sasuke se acercó a Juugo para intentar retenerlo por algún ataque que tuviese ahora solo faltaba empezar con la extracción del sello…

-Mire de reojo a los chicos que se iban de la sala dejándome solo en ella ¿Qué le pasaba a Sasuke? Almenos un poco de amabilidad estaría bien después de creerme muerto pero no había hecho nada, me levante del sofá en el que estaba sentado, hice unos cuantos sellos con mis manos para activar mi sharingan y estar al pendiente de toda actividad enemiga cerca del área.

-/ Creo que ahora me toca ayudar a Sasuke /-Dije mientras miraba el techo y esperaba aunque sea un alma en aquel lugar pero mi impaciencia termino al escuchar los gritos de un chico y una chica

-/ ¡Te lo dije bruja! No es necesario que lleves tanta ropa, solo lleva lo necesario luego podrás venir por ella /-Le dijo sarcásticamente el chico de cabellos plateados mientras le mostraba su lengua

-/ ¡Tú dices eso porque no eres una chica! Hum… no entiendes nada necesito verme bien en cualquier momento /

-/ Jeje si claro pero aun así no te verás bien con nada que te pongas /

-/ ¿Y tú como sabes? Yo tengo muy buen cuerpo y solo necesito saber eso reptil, almenos no estoy deforme como tu /-Dijo mientras lo señalaba y una sonrisa victoriosa se mostraba en su rostro

-/ Jajaja eso es un chiste ¿verdad? Es que no me has visto bien, yo enamoro a las chicas solo con mi sonrisa /

-/ Jajaja pues solo en tus sueños porque en la realidad no lo logras /

-Pero detuvieron su plática al verme mirándolos pensando que me incomodarían.

El chico de cabellos plateados se acercó tímidamente a mí

-/ Jeje pareces más amistoso que Sasuke /-Me dijo mientras me sonreía

-/ Claro, mi hermano siempre ha sido así de arrogante desde pequeño pero creo que eso se le pasara muy pronto /-Dije mientras le devolvía la sonrisa y mantenía mi sharingan activado

-/ Jejeje eso esperemos últimamente ha tenido un comportamiento extraño /

-/ Si lo hubieras visto cuando él había creído que te había matado y se enteró la verdad se puso a llorar como un loco jeje /

-/ Eso si no me lo esperaba, pero creo que tal vez nunca me perdone por lo que le hice /

-/ Espero poder hablar seriamente con el /-Dije mientras miraba preocupado hacia donde él se había dirigido con Sakura para remover el sello de Juugo….


	29. Chapter 29

¡Hola! Lo siento si no publique el capítulo días anteriores, es que estoy estudiando para presentar unos exámenes y me cuesta demasiado trabajo publicar el capítulo mi tiempo no está organizado por ahora pero espero me disculpen ¡espero les guste el capítulo! Y ya saben acepto sus queridos reviews positivos y negativos y espero sus visitas a mi fic ¡nos vemos!

* * *

**Chapter 29: "Tsubaki"**

* * *

Me seque levemente la frente con una toalla para retirarme un poco el sudor que había en ella, al final terminamos de removerle el sello a Juugo aunque costó mucho trabajo, tuve que retenerlo junto con Sasuke kun porque Juugo se alteró al sentir la remoción del sello. Yo recibí un leve golpe en mi brazo izquierdo y Sasuke kun recibe casi una fractura en su brazo derecho si no hubiera sido porque golpe fuertemente a Juugo para que quedara inconsciente.

Mire atentamente a Sasuke kun, el continuaba detenido mientras yo le curaba su herida.

-/ ¡Creo que ya está Sasuke kun! /-Dije para después darle una leve palmada en su espalda

-/ Hmph…. Gracias Sakura….Vamos/-Comento mientras tomaba el cuerpo de Juugo y salía de la habitación, yo asentí y salí de aquel lugar hacia la entrada y salida de la guarida, al llegar ahí encontramos a Itachi, Suigetsu y Karin platicando animadamente en la entrada.

-/ Tsk…. Creo que ya está todo, Itachi sabes que no estamos aquí para pasar unas vacaciones ni hacer amigos/-Dijo Sasuke kun mientras señalaba a Karin y Suigetsu

-/Hm…. Claro Sasuke solo quería entretenerme un rato ¡bien creo que estamos listos! ¿Nos vamos? /-Pregunto mientras tomaba dos maletas

Todos asentimos y salimos del lugar, Itachi saltaba de árbol en árbol él estaba delante de nosotros, después le seguía Suigetsu junto con Karin a los lados y Juugo y Sasuke atrás junto conmigo. Caminamos 5 largas horas que se me hicieron eternas porque Sasuke kun se mantuvo todo el tiempo en un silencio profundo al igual que todos.

Llegamos al lugar era una pequeña cabaña hecha de madera, un pastizal rodeaba toda la casa se veía muy cómoda, nos detuvimos frente de una gran puerta de color blanco Itachi la toco levemente y se abrió una chica de cabellos castaños y piel blanquecina nos recibió llevaba puesto un pequeño short negro que le llegaba arriba de sus rodillas, unas sandalias ninja de color azul y una camisa color verde con negro.

-/ ¡Itachi kun! ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada? /-Pregunto mientras hacia un leve puchero

-/ Hum… olvide avisarte lo siento… ¿Tsubaki, tendrás más espacio para más gente? /-Decía Itachi mientras sobaba su cabeza y la acercaba a nosotros

-/ ¡Claro no te preocupes! Adelante pasen por favor/-Gritaba Tsubaki mientras ingresaba a su casa

Ingrese el lugar era más grande de lo que se veía por fuera, una sala con sofás de piel y una mesa de centro con un florero encima decoraba el lugar, los ventanales que se encontraban a los lados iluminaban la sala, un pequeño librero se encontraba alado de la puerta y a se miraba de cerca una pequeña abertura en la pared que disimulaba una puerta mostrando la cocina el comedor y unas escaleras que seguro y dirigían a la habitación.

-/ ¡Un gusto en conocerlos! Me llamo Tsubaki espero llevarme bien con ustedes, Bien…. Creo que me quedan disponibles 2 habitaciones…. entonces los chicos estarán en una y las chicas en otra /-Dijo para después darme una llave y también a Suigetsu y señalarnos unas escaleras que se encontraban en la pequeña cocina, tomamos las maletas y nos dirigimos al pasillo haciéndole una leve reverencia para agradecerle su hospitalidad.

-/ ¡yo elijo la cama! /-Gritaba Suigetsu mientras se adelantaba pero por correr tan rápido choco contra la mesa del comedor, Sasuke solo suspiro mientras seguía cargando a Juugo, Itachi solo venia riendo detrás de nosotros.

Subimos las escaleras como había indicado Tsubaki y se encontraban 5 puertas Itachi nos dijo cuáles eran nuestras habitaciones, cuál era la de él y cual la de Tsubaki y donde se encontraba el baño.

-/ ¡Creo que al fin llegamos! /-Dijo la pelirroja para después abrir la habitación y tirarse de golpe a la cama y hundir su cabeza en la almohada yo la imite dejando las maletas en la puerta gire un poco el rostro y observe como los chicos ingresaban a su habitación, me despedí de Sasuke pero mi sorpresa fue al mirar como Itachi se acercaba a Sasuke y lo llevaba a otro lugar ¿tal vez hablarían de cosas de hermanos? Suspire cansado y cerré la puerta mientras me levantaba para abrir las maletas.

Note como Karin me miraba desde que habíamos entrado en la cabaña.

-/ ¿Qué pasa Karin? /-Le pregunte seria mientras me sentaba en la cama

-/ Sakura… perdón por haberte tratado así este tiempo yo…. Pensaba que estaba enamorada de Sasuke kun, pero me he dado cuenta que lo único que sentía por él era cariño porque una vez el me salvo la vida, solo intentaba devolverle el favor lo siento…..si te he dicho cosas que te lastimen /-Dijo mientras giraba su rostro para verme, yo le sonreí creo que después de todo me la pasaría bien con Karin y porque no tal vez llegaríamos a ser buenas amigas, ella se levantó y salió del lugar dejándome sola

-/ La mire incrédula ¡ni si quiera me había dejado responderle! Pero tal vez ella ya sabía la respuesta, mire detenidamente las maletas y empecé a desempacar todo lo que había en ellas para después acomodarlos en los pequeños muebles que se encontraban a los lados de las dos camas individuales que yacían en la habitación asimismo coloque algunos cepillos para el cabello y maquillajes de Karin en el tocador de madera que se encontraba junto a la puerta y para terminar abrí las ventanas que se encontraban a los lados de las camas para que entrara la luz. /

Suspire un poco cansada y cerré mis ojos ¿Cuántos días faltaban para que terminara el mes? Sasuke kun…. Todavía no había respondido a mis propuesta ¿tal vez no quería regresar a Konoha?, si fuera ese el caso yo estoy decidida a dejar Konoha para estar junto con el…. Yo no lo dejaría solo de nuevo yo se lo prometí y también me lo prometí a mí no lo volvería a dejar solo.

Me acerque a los cajones donde guarde la ropa y busque una Yukata para ponerme después de ducharme, la tome junto con mi toalla y entre a la ducha….

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CON SASUKE E ITACHI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

-/ ¿Qué pasa Itachi? /-Le pregunte mientras fruncía el ceño

-/ Sasuke…. ¿todavía quieres vengarte de Konoha? /-Me miro preocupado

-/ Itachi…. Tu sabes que yo no puedo dejar las cosas así de fácil ¡no lo entiendes! Ellos te traicionaron se burlaron del clan ¡y por culpa de Konoha te trataron como un traidor! Yo no puedo vivir con eso, yo no puedo regresar a Konoha pensando que me van a recibir con las manos abiertas ¡yo también he cometido crímenes! Crímenes que ni si quiera se conocen todos /

-/Sasuke tu…. Todavía puedes hacer algo ¡mira! Sigo aquí no te he dejado, tu no estás solo hay gente que se preocupa por ti por ejemplo: Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu y yo…. ¡no te aferres a estar solo en una vida llena de venganza! /

-/ ¡Tú no sabes nada! Yo viví deseándote matar y lo se…. Tal vez cometí un error al intentar matarte ¡pero lo bueno es que sigues vivo! Estoy feliz por eso Itachi… pero entiende yo no puedo regresar a Konoha /

-/Sasuke…. Solo te diré una última cosa tu todavía tienes un poco de luz en tu oscuro corazón, Yo…. Aceptare cualquier decisión que tomes, tu siempre serás mi querido hermano menor siempre te voy a querer aunque seas la persona más cruel de todo el mundo pero recuerda que siempre te querré /-Yo no pude contestar nada solo lo mire mientras se retiraba de aquel lugar…. ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Para qué sigo vivo? ¿Qué es lo que debo de hacer a partir de ahora? ¿Poder regresar a Konoha? Todas esas dudas invadieron mi ser…. ¡qué demonios tenía que hacer!


	30. Chapter 30

¡Ya regrese! Les dejo el capítulo nuevo, espero les guste mucho! Y ya saben acepto sus queridos reviews y visitas al fic creo que es lo mejor que puede tener un autor ¡nos vemos! Que todo les salga bien el día de hoy.

* * *

**Chapter 30: "Consejos"**

* * *

-/Sasuke…. Solo te diré una última cosa tu todavía tienes un poco de luz en tu oscuro corazón, Yo…. Aceptare cualquier decisión que tomes, tu siempre serás mi querido hermano menor siempre te voy a querer aunque seas la persona más cruel de todo el mundo pero recuerda que siempre te querré /-Yo no pude contestar nada solo lo mire mientras se retiraba de aquel lugar…. ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Para qué sigo vivo? ¿Qué es lo que debo de hacer a partir de ahora? ¿Podre regresar a Konoha? Todas esas dudas invadieron mi ser…. ¡qué demonios tenía que hacer!

…

Ya habían pasado 4 días desde que nos hospedamos en la cabaña de Tsubaki, la relación de todos había mejorado Sasuke kun había cambiado un poco desde que se enteró que Itachi san siguiera vivo, ya no era el típico chico arrogante y frio que solía ser ahora era distinto. Eso me alegraba mucho en el interior aunque por otro lado me sentía incomoda desde el día que Itachi hablo con Sasuke kun el actuaba extraño. El me evito todo el día ¿Estará enojado conmigo? De solo pensarlo sentía como mi pecho se oprimía y había un fuerte dolor en él, sin darme cuenta lagrimas empezaron a recorrer mi rostro yo había intentado hacer a Sasuke kun feliz pero ahora me pregunto si podrá ser posible eso…. Me seque las lágrimas y Salí de la habitación hacia la cocina.

-/ ¡Hola Sakura! ¿Nos ayudarías a buscar un poco de agua en el rio, es que ya se acabó la que trajimos el día de ayer/ -Me decía Tsubaki junto con Karin mientras me sonreían y me mostraban un jarrón vacío

-/ ¡Claro! /-Fingí una sonrisa y mire como Karin y Tsubaki asentían para salir de la cabaña

Hoy los chicos habían ido de caza el único que se quedaba a hacer guardia en la cabaña era Juugo, Salí junto con Karin y Tsubaki y nos dirigimos a un enorme bosque.

-/ Hum…. Están muy desanimadas el día de hoy ¿Qué les pasa? /-Decía Tsubaki mientras hacia un leve puchero y nos miraba molesta

-/ Es que no dormí muy bien que digamos jeje/-Dije mientras disimulaba estar cansada cerrando mis ojos y dando un leve bostezo

-/ Tu no me engañas Sakura…. ¿Qué paso entre tú y Sasuke? /-Pregunto Karin triunfalmente mientras me miraba

-Me detuve cerca de un tronco de árbol ¿Qué le debería de decir? Karin no es una chica tonta se daría cuenta si le miento….

-/ Es solo… que no he podido hablar con él en estos días siento como si me estuviera evitando…. /-Dije en un susurro audible para mis compañeras

-/ ¡No te preocupes Sakura! Abecés los chicos hacen ese tipo de cosas, pero no te estreses el solo querrá resolver algún problema que tiene /-Tsubaki me sonreía mientras se acercaba al tronco en el que me había detenido

-/ ¿Segura que es lo único que tienes Sakura? Mm… no me convences mucho hay algo mas ¿verdad? /-Me decía Karin frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos

-Yo me puse demasiado nerviosa pero decidí hablar con la verdad ¿Qué otra opción tenia?

-/ Es que tengo un mal presentimiento desde que Akatsuki nos atacó en la guarida de Orochimaru, siento que van a regresar por nosotros. No creo que se haya retirado así de fácil…. /-

-/ Mmm…. Yo no creo que regresen, Sakura ellos no son tan tontos para enfrentar a tantos shinobis juntos y menos si estamos con dos Uchihas, es casi un suicidio /-Aclaraba Karin mientras se acomodaba los anteojos

-/ Es que no se…. No estoy muy segura Karin yo presiento que ellos regresaran/

-/ ¡Jeje! Porque mejor no nos ¿adelantamos? No creo que sea bueno hablar de ese tipo de cosas, además ustedes dos son muy fuertes al igual que los chicos de su grupo no creo que pase nada malo /-Decía Tsubaki mientras me tomaba por los hombros al igual que a Karin para pasar sus manos a los lados y caminar rápidamente mostrando una sonrisa, nosotras asentimos y seguimos caminando.

Después de 20 minutos caminando llegamos al rio y llenamos la vasija en la que se colocaba el agua y la sellamos para que no se caiga ahora solo nos faltaba regresar.

Seguimos caminando pero mire algo muy peculiar que llamo mi atención era Suigetsu kun en un estanque con una familia de patos molestándolos, hice una mueca de disgusto y me acerque al lugar junto con Karin y Tsubaki.

-/ ¿¡Que te pasa pato!? /-Gritaba Suigetsu mientras empezaba a hacer unos movimientos extraños con sus manos y girar alrededor de los animales

-El pato solo podía cloquear yo bufe de fastidio ¡Suigetsu parecía un niño pequeño enojado! -/Cuack, Cuack/

-/ jeje ¿ahora quieres burlarte de mi verdad? Pero sabes algo pato ¡yo no te voy a dejar! /-Suigetsu acerco su dedo al pico del pato por lo que el animal le dio un fuerte mordisco, sus gritos inundaron aquel lugar al igual que las risas yo me acerque para alejarlo del animal

-/ ¿Qué pasa Suigetsu? /-Le preguntaba mientras lo miraba sorprendida

-/ Jeje lo siento Sakura ¡es que ese animal empezó todo! /-Chillaba mientras señalaba al animal inofensivo

-/ Mmm…. ¿enserio te sientes bien Suigetsu kun? Tal vez tienes un poco de fiebre /-Le decía sarcásticamente mientras con mi mano tocaba su frente

-/ ¡Mira ahí está, se burla de mí! Mira su sonrisa /-Decía Suigetsu mientras señalaba al pato que nos miraba fijamente una gotita al estilo anime callo de mi cabeza y las risas no tardaron en apoderarse de mi

-/ Jaja Suigetsu ya déjalo es solo un pato no te hará nada ¿y los demás chicos? /-Preguntaba mientras cubría mi boca por la risa y miraba a los lados

-/ Hum…. Está bien ¡pero tu pato cuando nos volvamos a ver te matare! /

-/ Sasuke e Itachi estaban en camino a la cabaña solo que me distraje con ese pato /-Inflo sus cachetes y cruzó sus brazos mientras señalaba el lugar por donde se habían ido

-Suspire un poco cansada y mire de reojo a Karin y Tsubaki -/ Creo que nos iremos nosotras ¿vienes? O te quedaras "peleando con el pato" /

-/ Jeje creo que habrá un momento después para pelear con ese maldito animal, las acompaño /-Dijo para después empezar a caminar junto con nosotras

* * *

…**CON SASUKE E ITACHI…**

* * *

-/ ¿Y bien Sasuke ya lo has pensado? /-Me preguntaba mi hermano mientras seguía caminando hacia la cabaña

-/ Hmph…. No hay que pensar nada ya se la respuesta /

-/ Jeje solo intento ayudar Sasuke, ¿y qué es lo único que falta para que cumplas todos tus objetivos, todavía trataras de vengarte? /

-/ Hmph… tal vez la verdad ni si quiera yo sabría responder a esa pregunta, ¿podre perdonar a Konoha? /-Dije más para mí mismo que para Itachi

-/ Sasuke… ¿puedo preguntar algo más? /-Se detuvo para después girar su cuerpo y mirarme directamente yo solo asentí para esperar su pregunta ¿de qué se tratara?

-/ Yo sé que no te gusta hablar de este tipo de temas pero…. ¿Qué pasaría si dijeras que no regresaras a Konoha y Sakura se queda junto a ti? Sasuke eso es lo más probable que pase ella es una chica que siempre intentara estar contigo aunque eso signifique perder sus vínculos con sus compañeros ¿lo has pensado?.../

-Yo lo mire serio ¿Qué se traía entre manos Itachi? ….


	31. Chapter 31

¡Hola de nuevo! Les dejo el capítulo, espero les guste, espero sus queridos reviews y visitas.

Disclaimer los personajes no me pertenecen son el autor Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Chapter 31: "Olvidando el pasado"**

* * *

-/ ¿Para qué quieres saber Itachi? /-Preguntaba mientras lo observa fijamente ¿Qué se traía entre manos?

-/ Digamos que me he percatado de que ya no eres el mismo chico de 12 años desinteresado por el mundo… ¿piensas hacer una nueva vida junto con Sakura? /

-/ Hmph…. Ella es diferente a las demás, Sakura es mi prometida y la primer persona desde la matanza de nuestro clan que llevara el apellido Uchiha con orgullo / -Dije mientras le mostraba una sonrisa prepotente a Itachi

-/ ¡Vaya Sasuke! sí que me sorprendes cada día, pero en eso estas muy mal / -Mi hermano movía su mano de lado a lado mientras negaba con su cabeza, Yo solo lo mire confundido ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando aquí?

-/ Hmph… ¿a que te refieres Itachi? /-Interrogue

-/ La primer persona que llevara el apellido Uchiha será Tsubaki y la segunda…. Mi hijo Fugaku Uchiha…. /

-/ ¡Tsubaki es tu prometida! ¿Y esperas un hijo?, ¡Itachi porque no me dijiste nada! /-Lo mire molesto, era cierto que no había tenido contacto con Itachi desde que lo "mate" pero aun así el guardarme un secreto de esa forma me incomodaba

-/ Te lo intente decir todo este tiempo y nunca me hiciste caso Sasuke /

-/ Hmph… como sea, ahora lo sé, y eso es lo que importa…. ¿Fugaku eh…? /-Le sonreí a mi hermano, yo pensaba que no tendría una familia de nuevo, pero me equivoque tal vez en unos años el clan Uchiha volvería como antes…

-/ Si… igual que Papá, Fugaku será un buen hijo, tu serás un buen tío Sasuke al igual que Sakura, ella me recuerda mucho a Mamá /- Me afirmaba mi hermano

-Lo mire sorprendido y lo abrace fuertemente, cuanto extrañaba a nuestros Padres, pero las cosas pasaban por algo, ahora era mi turno de terminar todos mis propósitos y empezar una nueva vida.

Nombre a mi hermano para llamar su atención, él se sorprendió y se soltó del agarre del abrazo para mirarme fijamente.

-/ ¿Qué pasa Sasuke? /

-/ Itachi… necesito, que me ayudes en algo…. / -Mis mejillas se sonrojaron notoriamente sin darme tiempo de cubrirlo

-/ ¿Tu pidiendo ayuda? Eso sí que es raro /- Comentaba Sarcásticamente mi hermano mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su estómago, por el dolor provocado por las fuertes risas

-/ ¿Me ayudaras, o no lo harás? /-Le pregunte mientras inflaba mis mejillas como cuando era pequeño

-/ Bien… lo siento Sasuke, ¿de qué se trata? /

-/ Yo…. Quiero que me ayudes a prepararle una sorpresa a Sakura…. Yo, no soy bueno en esas cosas /

-/ ¿Eso era todo? Claro que te ayudare Sasuke, creo que ahora si tengo tiempo /-Decía mientras se acercaba a mi rostro y me daba un leve golpe en la frente con sus dedos, hoy sí que sería un día muy largo….

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EN KONOHA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

-El viento soplaba demasiado fuerte en estos últimos días, lo único a lo que me podida dedicar era en pensar como estaría Sakura chan y el teme de Sasuke, ya casi se cumplía el mes y no sabíamos nada de ellos ¿habrá pasado algo malo?, era lo único que me podía preguntar, no lo soporte y me levante del asiento en el que me encontraba para salir un rato a caminar, ya tenía mucho que no lo hacía.

Baje hacia el comedor y encontré a Hinata preparando ramen (Desde que regresamos de la misión decidimos empezar a vivir juntos, era algo más cómodo que estar viéndonos solo unos pocos días a la semana), mis ojos se abrieron lo mas que podía para mirar aquel manjar frente de mis ojos.

-/¡Qué bien, hoy comeremos ramen! /-Gritaba mientras abrazaba por la espalda a Hinata

-/ Naruto kun… ¿ibas a salir? /-Me preguntaba mientras acomodaba un mandil que llevaba puesto y me miraba esperando una respuesta

-/ Emm…. Si se supone que iba a salir, necesito aclarar algunas cosas….jeje pero no te preocupes no pasa nada malo/ -Desde que vivo junto con Hinata ella ha perdido un poco de su timidez eso sí que a veces da miedo

-/ Mmm… ¿es por Sakura y Sasuke? /

-Yo baje la mirada, no podía mentirle todo el tiempo, yo solo no quería que me viera deprimido…. Asentí evitando chocar mi mirada con la suya

-/Naruto kun…. Ellos están bien, no te preocupes…. /-Me abrazo yo correspondí y recargue mi rostro en sus cabellos azules

-/ Esta bien…. ¡Gracias por todo Hinata! Y perdón por preocuparte más de lo que debes…../-Dije mientras le ofrecía un dulce beso que ella gustosa me respondió

-/ No te preocupes Naruto kun…. ¿vamos a comer? /-

-/ ¡Vamos! /-Asentía mientras la tomaba de las manos para ayudarla a preparar la mesa, era extraño pero por una vez en mi vida siento que al fin tengo una familia, sonreí y lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue a Sasuke junto a Sakura de la misma manera que yo…. Yo también le deseaba lo mejor al teme


	32. Chapter 32

¡Hola chic s! gomene descuide mucho el fic tuve problemas y no me pude conectar en estos meses ¡pero ya regrese! Espero les guste el capítulo cualquier comentario lo aceptare espero sus queridos reviews y visitas al ficç

* * *

**Chapter 32: "Venganza"**

* * *

_**En un lugar cercano a la cabaña de Tsubaki…**_

* * *

-¿Y bien, cuál es tu plan Deidara?- Dijo un peliblanco con una guadaña colgada en su espalda, mientras miraba el robusto bosque que se encontraba frente a ellos

El Rubio giro su rostro para mirar a su compañero y le dirigió una sonrisa malévola

- ¿Recuerdas que Itachi está con ellos cierto?, pero quien dice que debemos de enfrentarnos a él, solo necesitamos un poco de ayuda de aquella chica pelirrosa que estaba junto con el menor de los Uchiha, así mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro-

El peliblanco hizo una mueca y empezó a tocar un collar que traía colgado en su fino cuello con el símbolo de Jashin

-Espero que salga bien tu plan, ya fallaste una vez. Pero por cualquier cosa Jashin sama y yo tenemos un plan donde nadie saldrá vivo- Empezó a lamer la guadaña que tenía, Deidara hizo una cara larga y una gotita apareció detrás de su cabellera

* * *

_**En la cabaña de Tsubaki…**_

* * *

Itachi y Sasuke habían regresado después de una larga hora, Todos estaban preocupados y no faltaba Sakura que se encontraba en peor estado que los demás integrantes de Taka.

-¡Porque tardaron tanto! La comida se enfrió- Gruñía mientras se cruzaba de brazos con la sartén en la mano

-Hmph….-Bufo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a su prometida por otro lado Itachi solo miraba a Sakura con una larga sonrisa

-Lo bueno es que llegamos ¿no?-Decía Itachi cruzando la puerta para cerrarla tras de él y caminar junto a Tsubaki

Suigetsu estaba recostado en un sofá pero se levantó molesto del comentario -¡Claro que no! Estoy muriendo de hambre – Gritaba con unas lágrimas en sus orbes violetas tocándose la barriga

Karin se acercó al peliblanco y le soltó un golpe en la cabeza -Siempre lo mismo reptil, ¡si tú no ayudaste a preparar la comida! –

-¡Ya, lo siento!- Hizo un puchero y mostro sus afilados dientes –Pero pues ya llegaron, ¡es hora de comer!- Decía feliz mientras salía corriendo a la cocina, todos lo miraron alejarse con una gotita resbalando por su cabeza pero después de un rato se encaminaron a la cocina

Terminando de comer todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones pero Sasuke se detuvo mientras miraba a Sakura

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke kun?- Pregunto la ojijade extrañada de la actitud de Sasuke

Sasuke la miró fijamente y sin contestarle la tomo del brazo y la saco de la cabaña

-¿Sasuke kun, a dónde vamos?-Preguntaba mientras miraba los árboles que los rodeaban preocupada e intentaba seguir el paso del pelinegro

-Hmph…. Solo quiero hablar- Bufaba el joven deteniéndose

Sakura entreabrió sus orbes jades y le sonrió –Si querías hablar conmigo, no era necesario sacarme de la cabaña Sasuke kun- Contestaba sarcástica, riéndose un poco

Sasuke la miro serio por lo que Sakura detuvo su risa y se secó las lágrimas del rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto seria

-Mañana regresaremos a Konoha –Afirmo con su típica actitud fría y arrogante. Sakura lo miro sorprendida y salto sobre de el para abrazarlo -¡gracias Sasuke kun! ¿Pero estas seguro de esto? Yo…. No quiero que lo hagas por mí, hazlo porque tú también quieres regresar- Menciono con tristeza mientras hundía su rostro en los cabellos azabaches del chico

-¿Crees que dejaría a mi esposa sola en Konoha? Tsk…. Eso sí que no, además no me vendría mal quedarme en el barrio Uchiha- Le sonrió mientras la abrazaba pero no duro mucho tiempo al sentir la presencia de dos ninjas

-Sasuke kun alguien se acerca- Informaba Sakura mientras sacaba un kunai que siempre cargaba

Sasuke Jalo a Sakura y la puso detrás de el -¿¡Quién es!?- Gritaba mientras posicionaba sus manos a los lados para proteger a Sakura

Fue entonces cuando un recuerdo vino a la mente de Sakura:

El equipo 7 se encontraba con el Hokage "Sarutobi" para pedir una misión…

-¡Danos una misión nueva viejo! Pero espero que ya no sea de rango D - Gritaba Naruto con su típica sonrisa haciendo que a Sarutobi le apareciera una pequeña vena en la cabeza

Sasuke solo se quedó callado girando los ojos, Sakura miro molesta a Naruto al igual que Kakashi.

-Naruto- Respiro hondo el Hokage mientras lo miraba –Las misiones son especificadas por las habilidades y el rango de los ninjas, no te puedo dar una misión de un nivel más alto-Decía el Hokage agarrando su cabeza

-¡¿Pero porque?! , ¡Nosotros podremos con cualquier misión viejo!-Naruto estaba saltando y frunciendo el ceño lo que desespero a l Hokage y a su equipo

-¡Esta bien Naruto!... Les daré una misión de rango C- Suspiro cansado esperando que su estrés terminara

-¡Sii!- Gritaba Naruto emocionado -¿Y bien que tenemos que hacer viejo?-

Sarutobi los miró fijamente –Tendrán que escoltar al constructor de puentes Tazuna hasta su villa, eso es todo pueden retirarse-

A Naruto no le agrado mucho la idea pero se conformó, minutos después su equipo se encontraba fuera de las puertas de Konoha y emprendieron el viaje pero en el camino fueron atacados por unos ninjas de la aldea de la niebla

Los ninjas se dirigieron a Kakashi y frente a sus alumnos vieron como lo "asesinaban" Naruto quedo helado no podía moverse, Sakura protegió con su cuerpo al constructor pero Sasuke se interpuso golpeando a los ninjas de la aldea de la niebla….

* * *

Sakura regreso a la realidad y empuño el kunai que llevaba en sus manos mirando a los alrededores esperando el momento preciso para atacar a sus acechadores.


End file.
